Problemas en la Orden
by KawaiiSophie
Summary: Anteriormente Persecucion en la Orden.Accidentalmente Lenalee termina como una niña de 7 años.Kanda y Allen se ven obligados a esconderla de Komui durante una semana antes de su cumpleaños,provocando toda clase de problemas ¿sobreviviran?..Yullen.final up
1. Chapter 1

Hola!! Mi primer fan fic!! Ojala les agrade, tal vez no sea muy bueno pero denle una pequeña oportunidad. La idea me venia en la mente desde hace ya un tiempo y por fin me anime a escribirla

DISCLAIMER: D.Gray-man no me pertenece, le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino- pero algún día me robare a Yu

Aquí está el primer capítulo.

1.-La raíz del problema

Cierto exorcista de mal carácter caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la orden y aunque pareciera imposible estaba de buen humor pues aun no se había topado con el Moyashi, ni con Lenalee quien se le pegaba para tratar de hacer conversación y por fortuna tampoco se había encontrado con el conejo pelirojo y sus bromas.

Ahora se dirigía al comedor esperando poder comer soba sin que nadie lo interrumpiera. Al entrar al comedor no vio a nadie, ni un exorcista ni un buscador. Nadie, estaba completamente solo, otra razón para estar de buen humor.

Kanda se dirigió a la ventanilla y le pidió su comida favorita a Jerry. Recogió su comida y se fue a sentar a la mesa que estaba más cerca de él. Todo era perfecto en ese momento….Tal vez demasiado perfecto….

Mientras tanto en la sección científica estaban reunidos la mayoría de los exorcistas. Allen, Lavi,Lenalee, Miranda y Krory

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Lavi -¿Por qué estamos reunidos aquí, Komui?

-Los llame para un experimento…- respondió Komui con una mirada en los ojos que no podía significar nada bueno-¡Hey! A donde creen que van?

Todos los reunidos se habían dirigido hacia la puerta, pues no querían tener nada que ver con los experimentos del científico con complejo de hermana

-Como últimamente no han tenido misiones se me ocurrió que podrían ayudarme con algo

-¿Con que?-pregunto Allen temiendo cual era la respuesta

-Con…-Komui se metió la mano en un bolsillo y saco una pequeña botella con un liquido rojo-¡Con esto!- exclamo emocionado

-¿Qué es eso, nii-san?-pregunto esta vez lenalee

-Pues a decir verdad…..No lo se

-¿¡Qué?!-Exclamaron todos-¿¡Como que no sabes qué es?!

-Para eso los llame exactamente, para que me ayuden a saber para qué sirve-sonrió- lo invente hace poco (cuando se suponía que debía firmar unos papeles), pero no tengo idea de para qué es….así que….ustedes tomaran un poco y luego veré que efectos tiene

-¡Nos estas usando de ratas de laboratorio!-exclamo Lavi

-No tienen nada que temer, no los matara….creo-esto último lo dijo en voz baja

-No cuentes con nosotros….-Todos los exorcistas salieron de la oficina antes de que Komui pudiera impedírselos y se dirigieron al comedor

-Rayos….ahhh-suspiro pero luego una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su cara- Tendrán que tomarlo a la fuerza

Komui salió de la oficina sin que nadie se percatara, tomo un atajo hacia la cocina para llegar antes que los exorcistas y se escondió de Jerry.

Cuando los exorcistas llegaron al comedor Kanda seguía comiendo. Y al verlos no hizo mas que maldecir su suerte "Tch". Todos pidieron su comida-incluyendo al general Cross y Kloud que también acababan de entrar-y cuando Jerry termino de preparar todo, Komui salió de su escondite y puso en la comida de todos un poco del liquido rojo, luego se volvió a esconder

-Yu!!-exclamo el conejo pelirojo con su comida en las manos-¿Podemos sentarnos?

-No-fue la respuesta de Kanda- Y si me vuelves a llamar así te hare pedazos-un aura maligna apareció a su alrededor mientras amenazaba a Lavi con mugen

Lavi no hizo caso y sento al igual que Allen, Lenalee, Miranda y Krory. En cuanto a los generales se habían sentado en una mesa junto a ellos El samurái apenas y podía soportarlos uno por uno pero de a montón….Entonces se apresuro a comer para no tener que soportarlos mucho tiempo.

Los exorcistas empezaron a comer tranquilamente mientras platicaban un poco. Allen como de costumbre tenia una larga pila de platos frente a él.

-Vaya-comento el conejo- Esta vez Jerry se lucio, sabe muy bien

-Tienes razón-concordó Lenalee

-Si, sabe bastante bien-dijo Miranda, Krory asintió, Allen seguía devorando todo lo que tenia enfrente

Siguieron comiendo cuando de repente se sintieron algo mareados. Todos a excepción de Kanda se agarraron la cabeza que les daba vueltas.

-Que demonios les pasa?- pregunto Kanda viéndolos

De repente todos lo miraron a él, incluyendo a ambos generales y empezaron a acercarse demasiado

-¡Pero que demonios me miran!-exclamo el samurái enojado

-Sabes Yu…No me había fijado en lo guapo que eres-dijo cierto conejo pelirojo mientras se acercaba mas a Kanda

-Guapo?...eso es decir muy poco-dijo esta vez Lenalee

Krory se paso la lengua por los labios mirando de manera insinuadora a Kanda al igual que los demás. Allen por su parte se acerco al samurái por detrás y le mordió la oreja juguetonamente

-¿¡Que haces, maldito Moyashi?!-exclamo Kanda sonrojado y levantándose de la mesa. Por que rayos lo miraban así?. Entonces los amenazo con su espada pero estos no retrocedieron.-¡¡Inocencia acti….

Antes de que pudiera activar su inocencia el general Kloud paso por su lado quitándole la espada de las manos y aventándola hacia el otro lado del comedor. Luego esta tomo a Kanda por el mentón con intención de besarlo. Kanda estaba en shock temporal y se sentía vulnerable sin su mugen.

Los demás exorcistas se aventaron en contra de el general Kloud gritando cosas como "¡él es mio!","¡No te metas con MI Kanda!" o en el caso de Lavi "¡Yu es solamente mío!"

El peliazul aprovecho esta oportunidad para ir por su espada y salir del comedor. Generalmente no huiría pero ahora le ganaban en numero y sumándole a eso estaban locos.

Por su parte Komui miraba la escena desde la ventanilla.

-Con que para eso sirve….-susurro con una sonrisa maliciosa

Bueno este fue el primer capitulo….. Pero en el segundo capitulo ¿Podra Kanda huir de los demás exorcistas?? ¿Y después podrá Komui huir de la furia de Kanda?? Los exorcistas enamorados lograran su objetivo?? Estas son preguntas que se responderán el próximo cap. De verdad espero que les hayan gustado


	2. Competencia

Hola!!!!!!!!!!! Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo^^ espero que les agrade^^…

Al principio pensaba dejarlo como un fic de humor solamente, pero cambie de opinión: **YAOI YULLEN**

Disclaimer: d gray man no me pertenece, le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino

2.-Competencia

Kanda ya se encontraba corriendo sin mirar atrás por los pasillos de la Orden. Aquello era una locura y no entendía por qué rayos le estaba pasando esto a él. Fuera cual fuera la razón, de seguro había sido alguien de la sección científica o tal vez había sido Jerry. Si, los exorcistas no se empezaron a comportar raro hasta después de comer. Jerry era el principal sospechoso, pero aun no estaba seguro aun así cuando encontrara a la persona que lo puso en ese aprieto lo iba a matar. Finalmente se atrevió a mirar atrás y descubrió que nadie lo seguía. Dejo de correr y se quedo quieto.

-No pueden estar muy lejos…-susurro

De repente oyó que pasos se dirigían hacia él, cada vez se oían mas fuertes. No podía quedarse ahí, entonces se metió en una habitación y dejo un poco abierta la puerta- lo suficiente para poder ver-y espero a la bola de locos que lo seguían…

Los demás exorcistas se peleaban por los pasillos mientras corrían. Le ponían zancadillas al que tuvieran al lado, o se empujaban entre ellos. Miranda al ser la más torpe cayo muchas veces pero se levantaba en seguida.

Y sin previo aviso el general Cross se puso enfrente de todos con su inocencia activada haciendo que los exorcistas pararan en seco cayendo unos sobre otros.

-Quítate del camino-le ordeno Kloud al general, el mono en su hombro chillo

-No lo hare hasta que me escuchen…bueno todos quieren al muchacho ¿no?-sonrió maliciosamente-¿Por qué no hacemos esto una competencia?

-¿Qué sugiere?-pregunto Lenalee parándose

-Es bastante sencillo…quien logre besarlo primero se lo queda.

A kanda-que estaba escondido-casi le da un infarto y se quedo de piedra al oir las palabras del general Cross

-Me parece bien-dijo el general Kloud- y cuando eso pase todos los demás se resignaran. ¿Alguien no está de acuerdo?- una aura maligna apareció a su alrededor

Los exorcistas asintieron con la cabeza y retrocedieron asustados ante la mirada del general Kloud.

-Hare lo que sea necesario para que Yu sea mio-dijo Lavi emocionado

-No te hagas ilusiones-le dijo Lenalee- èl será mio

-Para nada, seré el primero en conseguir un beso suyo-comento Krory-luego tal vez pruebe un poco de su sangre…

"Esto no puede estarme pasando…"pensó Kanda

-No les dejare ganar-dijo Miranda con mucha confianza, tal vez por el efecto del líquido rojo

-Son solo unos mocosos,-rio el general Cross-no lo lograran

- Mejor resígnense de una vez y déjenme el camino libre-el general Kloud sonrio-con mis encantos el caera a mis pies…

En cuanto a Allen, no decía nada, solo ignoraba a los demás y fantaseaba en su mente.

_Fantasía de Allen_

_Kanda y él en una habitación oscura, todo esta en silencio, nadie los molesta. Se acerca y besa dulcemente a Kanda. Se besan apasionadamente unos minutos, hasta que Kanda rompe el beso y le susurra al oido "Soy tuyo…hazme lo que quieras…". _

_Fin de la fantasía de Allen (Allen sangra por la nariz^^)_

"Realmente voy a descuartizar al culpable de esto" pensó Kanda.

-¡¡Bueno que empiece la competencia!!-exclamo Cross

Todos los exorcistas se separaron y cada quien busco a Kanda por su cuenta. Lavi gritaba por todos lados "Yuu!!!", lenalee iba por toda la Orden con su inocencia activada, mientras que los otros se dedicaban a buscar habitación por habitación.

Komui miraba todo desde las sombras, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera, en especial Reever, pues se suponía que debía firmar una montaña de papeles que estaba en su escritorio desde hace cuatro días.

-Tarde o temprano me van a encontrar si me quedo aquí…-susurro Kanda mirando desde la puerta a los pasillos-Sera mejor que me vaya…

-¿A dónde?

No sabía de dónde había aparecido pero ya estaba frente a él. Krory había entrado en la habitación y cerro la puerta tras de sí. Se acercaba lentamente con un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos, estiro un poco su mano

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme!- exclamo Kanda desenvainado su espada dispuesto a rebanar a Krory si este se acercaba demasiado

Minutos después…

Kanda salió de la habitación dejando a un moribundo Krory en el suelo.

Se dirigió sigilosamente al comedor, ya solo faltaban unos cuantos metros cuando de repente alguien apareció frente a él y se le arrojo al cuello tirándolo al suelo.

-¡Pero qué demonios…-se quejo intentando ver quien se había atrevido a tirarlo de esa manera

-Eres mio-dijo Miranda sin darle la oportunidad de pararse. Miranda había cambiado de personalidad por el liquido de Komui.

-¡Quítate de encima!-le ordeno, a pesar de lo enojado que estaba, no podía ser rudo con una mujer

-Lo hare, pero después de que te bese…-dicho esto acerco su cara a la de èl

Kanda la empujo sin mucha rudeza, y esta se quedo en el suelo solo unos segundos, suficientes para que Kanda pudiera huir.

Llego finalmente al comedor donde no había nadie y camino a grandes zancadas hacia la venatnilla donde estaba Jerry

-¡Tu!-exclamo señalándolo

-Oh, Kanda.-le saludo Jerry con una sonrisa-Dime. ¿Por que de repente todos te empezaron a perseguir?

-¡Dímelo tu!-exclamo molesto-¿¡Que le pusiste a la comida de esos tontos!?

-¿Eh?, ¿De que hablas?, yo no les puse nada en especial a su comida…

-Ellos no empezaron a comportarse de esa manera hasta después de que comieron, ¡algo debiste haberles puesto!

-No les puse nada…pero sabes, vi a el supervisor Komui salir de aquí después de ustedes salieran corriendo y llevaba una botellita roja…

-¡KOMUI!, ¡Me las va a pagar!-salio del comedor furioso.-Cuando lo encuentre…

Kanda se dirigió a la sección científica, olvidándose de que los otros exorcistas aun lo estaban buscando, pues ahora lo que le importaba era ir con ese científico loco con complejo de hermana

Iba caminando, pensando en múltiples maneras de hacer sufrir a Komui, cuando una puerta a su lado se abrió y lo jalo hacia el oscuro interior

-¿¡Ahora que?!-exclamo en la oscuridad, oyo como se cerraba la puerta

-Finalmente solos…-El general Kloud prendió una vela que ilumino un poco la habitación

Sin previo aviso el general Kloud lo avento contra la pared y lo acorralo, el mono chillo en el hombro de su ama

-Te atrape…-le cogió la barbilla con la mano-te atrape y ahora quiero mi recompensa…-acerco sus labios a los de èl

-¡Ni lo sueñe!—Kanda tomo por los hombros al general Kloud y la avento contra una cama que había ahi, luego salió de la habitación y la cerro con llave.

-Nadie se interpondrá en mi camino-se dijo a si mismo corriendo

Necesitaba arreglar esto de una vez. En el siguiente pasillo se encontró con el pelirojo que exclamo:

-¡¡¡¡YU!!!- Lavi tomo impulso y le arrojo los brazos al cuello al japonés-¡Eres mio, Yu!

-Bakausagui te voy a…-un aura asesina apareció a su alrededor

Ahora si lo iba a hacer pedazos, era su oportunidad para hacerlo pagar por todas las veces que lo había llamado por su nombre y por todas las veces que lo había molestado.

Media hora después…

Lavi se encontraba en el piso con la ropa desgarrada, moretones por toda la cara y un sinfín de cortes por todo el cuerpo.

Kanda seguía su camino con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Descargar su odio le había hecho bien.

De repente oyo una voz…

-Muy bien Kanda…-dijo el general Cross-gracias por deshacerte de los otros, me ahorraste el trabajo…

Cross se acerco a èl con una mirada llena de lujuria, lo que significaba que pensamientos nada puros pasaban por la mente del mujeriego general.

El general se movio rápidamente y tomo fuertemente por los hombros a Kanda inmovilizándolo, y lo llevo hasta un pasillo oscuro. De alguna manera Cross se las arreglo para quitarle la espada, dejándolo sin protección.

-Ahora si…-susurro-esos labios tuyos me pertenecen…

Estaba perdido, no iba a poder evitar el beso del general, no se podía mover…

-¡¡¡GENERAL CROSS!!!

El grito hizo que Cross se detuviera a solo unos centímetros de los labios de Kanda, ambos voltearon para ver a lenalee acercándose como un rayo hacia ellos

Todo paso muy rápido….

Lenalee gritándole al general, luego esta empujo a Cross tan fuerte que este se estampo contra la pared y hasta la rompió, un Cross inconsciente y finalmente una lenalee sobre de èl.

-Ya gane…-susurro apunto de besar a Kanda

-¡¡¡¡¡NO!!!!¡¡¡¡LENALEE NO LO HAGAS!!!!-grito Komui a los cuatro vientos-¡¡¡¡¡NO LE BESES!!!!

-¡¡¡¡AHÍ ESTAS!!!!-grito esta vez Kanda haciendo a un lado a Lenalee y corriendo hacia Komui con la espada desenvainada.-¡¡¡¡¡TU ERES EL CULPABLE DE TODO ESTO!!!!!¡¡¡¡ESTAS MUERTO!!!!

-¡¡¡¡NO, POR FAVOR NO ME MATES!!!!- grito Komui empezando a correr-¡¡¡¡SOLO QUERIA VER PARA QUE SERVIA!!!!

-¡¡¡¡COMPARADO A LO QUE YO TE HARE LAS PATADAS DE TU HERMANA PARECERAN DULCES CARICIAS!!!!

-¡¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

-¡¡MIREN, AHÍ ESTA!!!-grito el general Kloud

El general Kloud, Miranda, Cross, Krory y Lavi aparecieron por el pasillo y comenzaron a perseguir a Kanda, quien a su vez perseguía a Komui.

Reever y Johny pasaban por ahí cuando vieron la curiosa escena.

El supervisor huyendo de la espada de Kanda, detrás de ellos ambos generales y Miranda perseguían a Kanda y al final Lavi y Krory arrastrándose.

-¿No deberíamos ayudar al supevisor Komui?-pregunto Johny

-Dejemoslos así un rato mas-respondio Reever-Eso se gana el supervisor por inventar cosas raras cuando deberia firmar papeles

Una hora después….

Los de la sección científica se las arreglaron para amarrar a los exorcistas y llevarlos a la oficina de Komui- que después de la paliza que le puso kanda termino vendado de pies a cabeza y usando muletas-, Kanda también estaba allí ya un poco mas calmado.

-El efecto debería pasárseles en este momento, pero por si acaso les dare el antídoto…

-Dales el maldito antídoto de una vez-le ordeno Kanda a Komui

-Si…-les da un sorbo a todos los exorcistas amarrados y de inmediato estos volvieron en si. Todos- Krory, Lavi, Kloud, Cross, Miranda y Lenalee- preguntándose que rayos hacían amarrados ahí, les dolia la cabeza y en los casos de Krory y Lavi les dolia todo el cuerpo.-Bien….ya esta…

-….mmm…-Kanda se puso pensativo

-¿Qué pasa Kanda?-pregunto Komui

-No es nada…-cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse-tengo la ligera impresión de que se me olvido algo

-Ahora que lo dices, yo también creo que algo se me olvido…Bueno supongo que no será nada importante…

Llevaron a los exorcistas heridos a la enfermería y los demás se dirigieron a sus habitaciones confundidos con todo lo sucedido.

Kanda entro en su habitación, se quito su abrigo de exorcista y se tumbo en la cama cerrando los ojos. Por fin un poco de tranquilidad…o al menos eso creía

-Kanda-le susurro alguien al oído

-mmm?......¡Un momento!¡¡¡Sabia que me olvidaba de algo!!!¡¡¡A ti no te dieron antídoto!!!- Kanda se iba a quejar, pues ya estaba harto de que lo acosaran pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Allen lo beso dulcemente…

-Yo gane….-dijo Allen rompiendo el beso sonrojado

-Crei que el efecto ya se les habría pasado aunque no tomaran el antidoto…-susurro Kanda sonrojado

-**Yo nunca estuve bajo los efectos del liquido ese de Komui**….-dijo Allen poniéndose encima de èl-Yo gane….eres mio…solo mio…- le beso nuevamente esta vez de manera mas apasionada y Kanda le correspondió…

FIN

Bueno esto fue todo. Espero que les haya agradado, Estoy segura de que no se esperaban este final. ¡¡¡VIVAYULLEN!!!, Ojala hayan disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. ¡¡¡¡VIVA YULLEN!!!


	3. Accidente

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Continuo con este fic que fue el primero que escribí, creo que ahora tengo un poquito mas de experiencia para seguir^^. Se suponía que ya estaba acabado pero decidí seguirlo XD simplemente porque no quería dejarlo tan cortito (además de que pareció gustarles). Entonces como sabrán este fic tiene nuevo titulo porque cambie un poco el tema n.n _**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A: **_**Kimi to Deatte Kara****, ****SeikaDragon****, ****Sans Couleur****, ****Jigoku Yuki****, ****Sairen Tensa****, yuu hachiko, ****Alhena-star****, ****Drocell Kainz****, ****0.-0.0****, ****Megagirl3**

Todos los personajes que uso en esta historia son de Katsura Hoshino

Disfrútenlo mucho!!!!!

* * *

_**PROBLEMAS EN LA ORDEN**_

**3.- Accidente**

Había pasado un MUY largo tiempo desde que al científico chino-Komui- se le ocurriera tomar por conejillos de indias a todos los exorcistas haciéndoles beber un extraño líquido rojo. Los exorcistas y los dos generales-Kloud y Cross-terminaron persiguiendo y acosando a un confundido y muy furioso Kanda quien a su vez perseguía al culpable de todo, provocando asi toda una persecución en la Orden… Por supuesto Komui al final recibió una paliza por parte del samurái…

A pesar de todo el ajetreo que hubo en la Orden el albino de ojos plateados termino siendo la pareja de Kanda

Paso el tiempo…pasaron muchas cosas fuera de la Orden…los jóvenes exorcistas que habían quedado pasaron muchas cosas antes de regresar a su cálido hogar, con el resto de su "familia"…

-------------------

Por otra parte no había pasado ni un mes desde que la Orden se pusiera de cabeza (mientras se preparaba la mudanza de la medio destruida Orden Oscura) gracias los miembros y los experimento del departamento científico. Allen y compañía aun reían nerviosamente al recordar todo.

A Allen le había crecido el cabello

Kanda y Lavi habían terminado con su cuerpo de niños…

Lenalee termino maullando

A Bookman le crecieron unas adorables orejas de conejo…

Y bueno todo lo que ocurrió con Krory….

Ahora Allen y Kanda caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos separados por una pequeña distancia ¿Por qué? Porque no tenían intenciones de que alguien supiera de su relación (no iban a echar a la basura todo el tiempo que lograron esconderla)… Los dos jóvenes se dirigían al departamento científico.

-Tch…Estoy harto de estar aquí-comento el peliazul con una mueca

-Yo también estoy muy aburrido, hace mucho que no tenemos misiones…-le respondió el menor-Ojala nos asignen una…-suspiro

-Estaríamos solos…-comento Kanda primero mirando a ambos lados del solitario pasillo y luego empujando a Allen hacia la pared, acorralándolo contra la pared para después besarlo suavemente

Pero antes de que pudiera profundizar más el beso, el menor lo empujo un poco e hizo que se cayera al piso

-Si…eso estaría bien…-le dijo este antes ponerse encima y besarle nuevamente

(autora: Veran… desde ahora habrá tanto como momentos Yullen así como ArenKan, no tengo un seme definido de momento n.n)

-¿Chicos, están ahí?-se oyó que gritaba Lenalee, quien se acerco a los otros dos-¿Pero que están…-empezo a preguntar al ver a Allen encima del otro, ambos sonrojados

-¡Q-quítate de encima, Moyashi!-repuso nervioso el samurái

-¡F-fue tu culpa! ¡T-tú te pusiste en mi camino!

-¡No es mi culpa que tu estés ciego, enano!

Ambos se levantaron

-…-la china los miro algo confundida para luego preguntar-Eh…¿Van al departamento científico?

-Sí, íbamos a ver si había misiones-le dijo Allen con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¿Enserio? Yo también iba por una misión, vamos juntos

Así los tres jóvenes llegaron al departamento…y al abrir la puerta se encontraron con algo simplemente impresionante, que probablemente jamás había pasado ni en mil años…¿Qué era?...pues…no había absolutamente nadie… pero lo que mas les sorprendió fue una notita en el escritorio de Komui que decía:

"Estamos descansando"

-mmm…ah…tal vez sea mejor esperarles aquí para no molestarlos mientras comen-sugirió el albino

-Sí, será lo mejor…realmente se merecen un descanso por lo menos una vez al año-comento la china recargándose en una enorme estantería con libros y varias cosas de cristal con líquidos sospechosos

Allen y Kanda por su parte se sentaron en el sillón frente al escritorio. Lenalee les contemplo durante un muy buen rato con curiosidad. Le parecía extraño que los dos jóvenes no hubieran empezado una nueva pelea

Allen noto la mirada de la chica y se volvió al mayor que estaba su lado

-Ojala no me toque una misión contigo, Bakanda-le dijo guiñándole el ojo para que le siguiera el juego

-¿¡Y quien quiere tener una misión contigo, Moyashi!?-le grito entendiéndolo- ¡Tú solo sabes estorbar!

-¡No es cierto! ¡Además…No me sorprende que tu pequeño cerebro sea incapaz de recordar mi nombre!

La joven Lee suspiro sonriente al ver que en realidad nada había cambiado y se quedo en silencio mientras los dos exorcistas se lanzaban múltiples amenazas

* * *

Mientras tanto en el comedor…

Reever vigilaba en la puerta que Lenalee no se acercara.

-¿Ves algo Reever?-pregunto Komui preocupado, el científico estaba sentado en una de las mesas rodeado de todos los miembros de la Orden

-No-le respondió el susodicho-Lena ah de estar entrenando

-Bien. Bueno como les iba diciendo el cumpleaños de mi queridísima Lenalee es exactamente en una semana y quiero que esta fiesta sorpresa sea de lo mejor para ella-dijo el chino-Por supuesto cada quien se encargara de algo…Haber…¿Qué necesitamos?

-Comida y un enorme pastel por supuesto-dijo un emocionado Jerry

-Te lo encargo, Jerry, el año pasado te luciste con el pastel de varios pisos

-¡Este año será mucho mejor, no lo duden!-sonrió el cocinero-

- Por cierto, Komui…-comento Lavi con mirada sombría

-¿Si?

-Ni yo ni los demás hemos olvidado el incidente de hace unas semanas…Creo que hablo por la mayoría, al decir que ni se te ocurre acercarte a la cocina

-Ah...Q-que dices, Lavi…claro que no ¿Q-que voy a hacer yo en la cocina?...este…ejem…¿Qué mas necesitamos?...-dijo intentando cambiar de tema

-¿Por qué no le pregunta a Lenalee que le gustaría? Eso sí, guardando el secreto-sugirió Miranda

-¡Buena idea!

* * *

En el departamento científico, los chicos estaban llegando muy lejos con su fingida pelea. Ya ambos con espada en mano listos para atacar, Lenalee empezaba a preocuparse un poco

-¿¡Quien te crees, Moyashi!?-gritaba Kanda

-¿¡Que hay de ti, Bakanda!?-exclamo Allen

Ambos exorcistas empezaron el duelo de espadas…

-Esto…Chicos…-susurro Lenalee que seguía parada cerca de la repisa-Tengan cuidado ¿si? Aquí hay muchas cosas que podrían romperse…

El albino se distrajo y Kanda golpeo con su espada la del él y esta fue a parar hasta la repisa…

Varios frascos de cristal se hicieron añicos…unos de los frascos que se rompió tenía una sustancia de color azul que cayó justo encima de Lenalee y pronto esta se vio rodeada de humo

-¡¡¡¡!!!!-aterrados por la seguridad de la chica, Allen y Kanda se acercaron…

-¿¡Lenalee, estas bien!?-pregunto el peliblanco

-…

Cuando el humo azulado se disipo, los dos jóvenes se quedaron pasmados

-Oh oh…-dijo el menor

-Esto no está bien-dijo el peliazul

Frente a ellos tenían a Lenalee en cierto modo intacta…bueno, eso si dejamos de lado que ahora tenía el cuerpo de una niña de 7 años…la ropa le quedaba enorme…la niña se quedo sentadita en el suelo y luego dijo con voz infantil e inocente.

-¿Quieren jugar conmigo?

* * *

Entonces, el fic sigue n.n… EJEM, EJEM…EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO…¿¡LENALEE DE 7 AÑOS!? NO SOLO TIENE LA APARIENCIA DE UNA NIÑA SINO TAMBIEN LA MENTALIDAD DE UNA…ALLEN Y KANDA SABEN QUE ESTARAN EN SERIOS PROBLEMAS SI KOMUI SE ENTERA, ASI QUE LOS DOS CHICOS LUCHARAN POR ESCONDERLA DE KOMUI DURANTE UNA SEMANA ENTERA…SERA UNA TAREA DIFICIL Y NESECITARAN LA AYUDA DE TODA LA ORDEN…¿LO LOGRARAN?...entonces gracias por sus reviews y NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP!!!!!!BYE!!!!!


	4. El juego del escondite, 1º parte

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Aquí está el cuarto cap. que espero les guste n.n _**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS LINDOS REVIEWS!!!!!DE VERDAD SE LOS AGRADEZCO**_ n.n

D gray man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino

Disfrútenlo!!!!!!

* * *

**4.- El juego del escondite, 1º parte**

**(Domingo) **

-¿Quieren jugar conmigo?-decía la pequeña Lenalee con voz inocente

-…- Allen y Kanda no podían estar más pasmados…

A juzgar por su voz, no solamente había regresado a su cuerpo de niña de 7 años si no que al parecer también tenía la mentalidad de una. La pequeña china estaba rodeada de lo que era su ropa que ahora le quedaba enorme.

-Lena…-susurro Allen sin atreverse a acercarse a la niña- Kanda…-le llamo

-Esto no está nada bien…-dijo el peliazul

-¿Qué hacemos?

-¡¿Por qué no me responden?!-exclamo la china a punto de hacer una pataleta

-¡Ah, este…yo…nosotros!-El albino ni siquiera sabía que decir y solo logro balbucear algunas incoherencias

-Hablas gracioso-rio Lenalee

-¡Kanda, hay que ir por Komui!-exclamo Allen zarandeando al mayor

-¡Estás loco, Moyashi!-le grito

-¡Podríamos decirle que fue un accidente!

-Jamas nos creería, ya lo conoces, Moyashi, va a creer que lo hicimos a propósito para aprovecharnos de ella.

-¡Nos va hacer pedazos!-exclamo nuevamente el menor al borde del pánico.

-¿¡Quieres tranquilizarte!?

-¿Por qué te falta un brazo?-pregunto de repente la pequeña en medio de la discusión de los jóvenes

Allen se acerco a las estanterías, se agacho para recoger su espada y la transformo de nuevo en su brazo.

-Eres raro-le dijo Lenalee sonriendo, luego miro al peliazul y le dijo con toda inocencia a Kanda-Que bonita…

-¡¿QUE!?

El peliblanco rio por lo bajo y después se inclino para quedar a la altura de la china.

-¿No recuerdas quienes somos, Lenalee?

-No sé quién eres tú, ¡pero ella es una princesa muy bonita!-señalo con un dedo a un furioso samurái que permanecía de brazos cruzados intentando pensar algún plan

-Si…muy bonita jeje-miro al mayor divertido y luego se levanto- ¿Qué hacemos, Kanda?

-----------------

Mientras Komui seguía organizando todo lo de la fiesta para su hermana, Reever regreso al departamento científico junto con Miranda para recoger algunas cosas.

-Va a ser un poco difícil mantener esto de la fiesta en secreto ¿no crees?-preguntaba la alemana

-Si, Lenalee es muy observadora y tal vez llegue a descubrir todo-le respondió el científico

-Lavi y los demás podrían distraerla en estos días..-iba diciendo la mujer cuando Reever abrió la puerta de la oficina de Komui

Kanda y Allen se dieron la vuelta sobresaltados, creyendo que era Komui el albino estuvo a punto de tirarse al piso para pedir clemencia, sin embargo el mayor lo detuvo antes de lo que hiciera.

-Ah, chicos ¿Qué hacen por aquí?-pregunto Miranda extrañada-Deberían estar en el comedor…

-Ah…este… ¿Deberíamos?

-Sera mejor que vayan al comedor porque Komui esta…-empezó a decir Reever cuando sintió que le jalaban el pantalón-¿?

-Hola-saludo la pequeña china sonriendo

El científico y alemana se quedaron callados incapaces de procesar la imagen que tenían frente a ellos, Kanda y el menor esperaron pacientemente a que comprendiera quien era.

-¿¡LENALEE!?-exclamaron los dos mayores mirando a la pequeña

-¿¡Que paso!?-pregunto Reever a los dos jóvenes

-Fue un accidente…Bakanda y yo estábamos peleando-explicó Allen-y bueno…sin querer le dimos a una estantería, un liquido azul le cayó a encima a Lena…y termino asi…

-Fue el mismo que nos cayó al bakausagui y a mi-comento el peliazul

-¿Ustedes también quieren jugar?-pregunto la china a Miranda(quien la miraba sin poder creer lo que veía)

-Ah…no exactamente-siguió hablando Reever con los chicos- El suyo solo fue un cambio físico y el de ella fue completo

-¿¡Porque el departamento científico hace cosas como estas!?-pregunto exasperado Kanda

-Pues…¡e-so no importa!-repuso nervioso-Lo que importa ahora es lo que van a hacer

-¡Tienen que ayudarnos, por favor!-pidió Allen

-¿Cuánto tiempo durara el efecto?-El samurái miro como Miranda arropaba como podía a la niña

-Ni idea…Tal vez un par de días…o…una semana…

-¿¡QUE!?

-Tranquilícense, chicos, lo mejor será esconderla por ahora de Komui porque…

-Sí, lo sabemos, nos va a hacer pedazos si se entera-completo el albino

-¡Mi querida Lenalee-chan! ¿Dónde estás?

Todos se quedaron petrificados el escuchar el grito del supervisor por el pasillo

-¡Váyanse ahora!-les urgió Reever a los jóvenes-¡Miranda, vamos a distraerlo!

-¡Si!

La alemana y el otro salieron al pasillo mientras Kanda y Allen(este cargaba a Lenalee) salían corriendo en dirección contraria.

-Reever, Miranda. –dijo el chino cuando se encontraron-¿Han visto a mi Lenalee?

-¿A Lena-nalee? Para nada-le replico Reever nervioso

-¡De seguro esta…en…en…entrando!-exclamo aun mucho mas nerviosa Miranda

-¡Voy para allá!

Komui se fue saltando hacia la sala de entrenamientos con una gran sonrisa.

Por otra parte Kanda y Allen había llegado hasta la habitación del samurái. Ahora Lenalee estaba sentadita en la cama mientras los otros dos la miraban.

-¡Quiero jugar!-exigió la china con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos

-¿Ju-jugar?-el menor miro al peliazul

-A mi ni me mires, Moyashi…

-Ah…¡ya se!-Allen sonrió y se acerco a Lenalee-¿Sabes que aquí hay un monstruo, Lena?

-¿Un monstro?

-Sí, es…es…viste todo de blanco y…

-¿Blanco? Los fantasmas con blancos ¿no?-dijo la china

-Ah, sí. Bueno es un fantasma muy malo que no debe atraparte…más bien que no debe atraparnos-le dijo el albino nervioso-Porque si te atrapa te…¡Te come!

-¿Los fantasmas comen?

-No…¿o sí?...¡Este si come! ¡Come personas!

-¡Entonces tu nos vas a proteger!-exclamo la niña señalándolo

-¿Yo?

-Sip, Si ella es una princesa-señalo a Kanda-¡Tu debes ser el príncipe valiente que la salva de todo!-dedujo

-¡¡Yo soy hombre!!-le grito el samurái enojado-¡¡¡NO SOY UNA PRINCESA!!

Su grito fue tan fuerte el aterrador que la chica comenzó a llorar

-¡Kanda!-le regaño el otro

-¡Tch!

-No llores, Lenalee-intento calmarla Allen-Es una princesa pero no quiere aceptarlo-sonrió

-Moyashi… ¿acaso quieres que te castigue después?-le dijo en tono sugestivo

-¿Castigarme?-Allen le dio la espalada a la niña y sonrió con una miríada igual de sugestiva que la voz de otro-¿Qué clase de castigo?

-¿Tu qué crees?-el mayor lo atrajo hacia si

-Dímelo tu…

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando se percataron que la mini Lenalee los miraba expectante.

-Como en los cuentos-sonrió

-Hay que dejarlo para después ¿quieres?-sugirió el menor a lo que el mayor asintió-Ya es de noche…-comento al ver por la ventana agrietada

-Tengo sueño…-Lena bostezo

Los dos jóvenes, o mas bien el peliblanco acostó a la pequeña en la cama y esta se quedo profundamente dormida. Los dos jóvenes se sentaron en el piso dispuesto a vigilarla durante toda la noche por si había algún cambio…

* * *

**(Lunes en la mañana) **

-No está, no esta no está-decía un muy alterado albino quitando todas las sabanas de la cama-¡Kanda, Lenalee no esta!-le dijo zarandeándolo-¡Despierta, Kanda!

-¿Ahora qué, Moyashi?-dijo fastidiado mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz de la ventana

-¡¡¡LENALEE NO ESTA!!!

-¿¡QUE!?

Por otra parte en los pasillos cerca de las habitaciones que estaban asignadas a los generales de la Orden, una pequeña caminaba tranquilamente…

Lenalee vio una puerta un poco entreabierta, lo cual llamo su curiosidad, así que entro. Era una habitación grande-mucho más que la de Kanda- Estaba oscuro…

En la cama dormía alguien al parecer muy grande. En un rincón había un escritorio y una silla estaba colgada una gabardina

-Oh…-susurro asombrada la china por el color negro y dorado. La niña vio que en uno de los botones de dicha gabardina decía- Win…wint…-leyó con dificultad-Winter…So..Sokaro…

* * *

Bueno, ahí está segundo cap n.n Disculpen la demora y también si hay por ahí algún dedazo o falta de ortografía o…alguna incoherencia jeje…Bueno…EJEM…EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP…LENALEE TERMINO EN LA HABITACION DEL GENERAL SOKARO Y SE PONE A JUGAR CON TODO LO QUE TIENE ENFRENTE ¿QUE PASARA?...POR OTRA PARTE ALLEN Y KANDA EXPLICAN A TODOS LO OCURRIDO Y TODOS EN LA ORDEN-exceptuando a Komui-BUSCAN DESESPERADAMENTE A LA CHINA…Bueno, todo eso y mas pasara jejeje Muchas gracias por sus reviews!!!!BYE!!!!!


	5. El juego del escondite 2º parte

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Cómo están? Después de un Largooo tiempo -o por lo menos eso me pareció - eh regresado para seguir esta historia…es que…simplemente no me sentía con ánimos de escribir…como que se me había acabado la imaginación y tampoco parecía tener tiempo…como sea.** ¡¡¡¡¡¡**_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!!!! **_

D gray man blablablablbalba…XD

Disfrutenlo!!!!!!!!

* * *

**5.-El juego del escondite 2º parte **

**(Lunes en la mañana)**

-Oh…-susurro Lenalee asombrada por el color negro y dorado. La niña vio que en uno de los botones de dicha gabardina decía- Win…wint…-leyó con dificultad-Winter…So..Sokaro…

La pequeña Lenalee de 7 años tomo la enorme chaqueta que le pertenecía al general Sokaro y se la puso encima

Sonrio, le hizo gracia que le quedara tan grande

La china, aparte, vio encima de una mesa una pila de papeles. Los tomo y vio en aquello papeles muchas letras, por lo cual le dio flojera leer todo y las dejo de nuevo sobra la mesa

El enorme hombre en la cama ronco

En un esquina vio un mueble con varios cajones y saco toda la ropa que había en ellos, entre tanta ropa y quien sabe cuántas cosas la pequeña encontró unas tijeras.

-Ya se-dijo susurrando y tomando los papeles de la mesa

Y uno por uno comenzó a recortarlos, unos en círculos, otro triangulo, unos cuantos en corazones malhechos…

* * *

Mientras tanto Kanda y Allen se habían separado y corrían por los pasillos buscando a Lenalee desesperadamente.

-Si Komui la ve…-iba diciéndose el albino imaginándose toda clase de torturas que podría hacerle el científico

Y todo había sido por fingir una pelea para que la china no sospechara que había algo diferente en su relación con el peliazul…Como deseaba que eso no hubiera pasado…

Tras unos minutos, al final del pasillo vio a Kanda correr en sentido contrario al de èl

-¿La encontraste?-le pregunto jadeando al mayor

-Si la hubiera encontrado la traería conmigo, Moyashi

-Rayos…

-Bueno, iré a la biblioteca, tu ve a la sala de enteramientos-le dijo Kanda echando a correr de nuevo

Por su parte Kanda pensaba en que era más la culpa del equipo científico, si ellos no hicieran experimentos con efectos tan raros e inútiles nada de eso habría pasado…por otra parte fue su culpa por que se les fue la mano con lo de la pelea…

Iba pensando en todo esto cuando por fin llego a la biblioteca

Entro apresuradamente abriendo ambas puertas de par en par

-¡¡¡WAH!!!!!

El peliazul se sobresalto al escuchar un grito. Frente a un escritorio, vio a Lavi tirado en el piso; probablemente se había caído de la silla del susto

-¡Yu, me asustaste!-se quejo el pelirojo -¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿A quién vas a matar?-pregunto sonriendo…pero luego cambio su sonrisa por una mueca de horror-¡No vendrás por mi¿verdad?! ¡En serio, Yu, no fue mi culpa! ¡Piedad!-grito tirándose al piso

-¿Pero de que demonios hablas, Bakausagui?-le pregunto

-¿Eh?...ah…este…-nerviosamente se levanto-No de nada…olvídalo, no importa…En fin, ¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Pasa algo?

El asiático ignoro ambas preguntas y se puso a caminar por entre los pasillos de la extensa biblioteca…no había señales de Lenalee

-¿Buscas algo?

Kanda le miro unos segundos…el albino y el no podían buscar solo por toda la orden…necesitaban mas gente…

-Mira, bakausagui-le dijo desenfundando su espada-Lenalee se ah perdido y el Moyashi y yo necesitamos encontrarla antes de que la vea Komui

-¿Se perdió? Imposible, Lena conoce a la perfección este lugar

Kanda le explico todo lo sucedido

-Comprendo, entonces, te ayudare a buscarla. ¡Vamos al comedor!

Corrieron hasta el comedor donde se encontraron con Allen en la entrada

-¿Adivina que, Allen?-le dijo Lavi al peliblanco

-¿eh?

-Los ayudare-sonrio y entro en el comedor. Al percatarse de que Komui no estaba ahí se dispuso a contarles a todos lo que paso

-¿¡Que haces, Lavi!?-exclamo Allen preocupado,

-Tranquilo, todos ayudaran

Todos los presentes-casi toda la Orden exceptuando a Komui- asintieron

* * *

Hasta Después de hacer confeti todos los papeles Lenalee se percato de que también había un frasquito de tinta negra…

Sokaro se dio la vuelta en la cama y dio un sonoro ronquido…la china sonrió abriendo el frasco de tinta y metiendo un dedo en el…

* * *

Casi todos los miembros de la Orden iban corriendo de un lado a otro buscando a la chica desaparecida.

-jeh…-Kanda sonrio al ver a todos buscando

-Muévete ¿quieres? Tenemos que encontrarla-le urgio Allen-¡No te quedes parado!

-Tú te vienes conmigo, Moyashi-le dijo tomándolo de la muñeca

Ambos se dirigieron al cuarto del mayor y el asiático cerro la puerta con llave

-No es que me desagrade la idea pero…-un beso en su cuello lo interrumpió-eh…ah…c-como te iba diciendo…este creo que es un poco mas importante buscar a Lena

-Hazte un favor y cállate

Kanda beso al menor al tiempo que le quitaba la chaqueta de exorcista y después la camisa…botón por botón deleitándose con la perfección y suavidad de la piel del menor…

-Pero Kanda…

-No tardaremos ¿contento?

-Ok…

* * *

Cuando el frasco de tinta estuvo vacio, la mini Lenalee encontró debajo de la cama del general una especie de mascara tétrica…muy probablemente la que usaba dicho hombre

Al ver que ya no había nada divertido ahí, salio de la habitación con todo y chaqueta y mascara

Camino divertida por los pasillos, escuchando pasos apresurados por todas partes.

-Lenalee-gritaba Komui al final del pasillo dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña-¿Dónde estás Lenalee?

Lenalee ya iba a salir corriendo-por la advertencia de Allen sobre el "fantasma blanco que comía personas"-pero el científico ya se había acercado

Komui se detuvo en seco al verle…

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Salió corriendo al ver al extraño ser enano con mascara tétrica y chaqueta oscura y dorada

-¡¡¡REVEER!!!!¡¡¡REVEER!!!¡¡¡RRRREEEEVVEEEEEEEEERRR!!!!-exclamo con pánico al llegar a su oficina

-¿¡Ahora que, supervisor!?-pregunto preocupado de que hubiera visto a Lenalee

-¡Un…un….¡Un gnomo o duende en los pasillos…!D-de…¡De seguro le hizo algo al general Sokaro!!!!¡tenia sus cosas!!!

-¿Qué? ¿Quiere tranquilizarse porfavor? ¡Fijese en la incoherencia que esta diciendo! y...

Antes de que terminara un estruendoso grito de furia hizo temblar a toda la Orden…

El general Sokaro acababa de despertar….

* * *

-¿Pero que…-Kanda y Allen había interrumpido lo que estaban haciendo al escuchar semejante grito-Algo anda mal-dijo el peliazul haciendo ademan de levantarse de la cama…y de Allen

-No. Tu me convenciste de esto y ahora no te vas echar para atrás-le dijo el albino sonriéndolo, tomándolo de los hombros y obligándolo a acostarse.

-Jhe…

-¿¡Allen, Kanda!?-pregunto Lavi detrás de la puerta-¿¡Estan ahí!?

-¡Demonios!-susurraron ambos levantándose apresuradamente

-Lavi ¿Dónde están, Kanda y Allen?-pregunto Miranda

-No estoy seguro creo que están aquí…

Pronto a Miranda y a Lavi se le unieron Choji, Krory, Bookman entre muchos otros

Lavi puso la mano en la puerta para abrirla…

El asiático y el albino no sabían que hacer…si los veían asi…

* * *

Bueno, aquí termina el cap n.n ¿Les gusto? Perdonen si hay por ahí alguna falta de otrografia (que no dudo que haya) en fin… EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO…¿DESCUBRIRAN TODOS LA RELACION ENTRE KANDA Y ALLEN?...MARTES. POR OTRA PARTE, SOKARO SE AH PROPUESTO A HACER PEDAZOS A QUIEN A ENTRADO EN SU HABITACION…MIENTRAS KOMUI SE ENCUENTRA OCUPADO INTENTANDO A ATRAPAR AL SUPUESTO "DUENDE"…TODO ESTO MIENTRAS LENALEE LLEGA A LA COCINA…todo esto y mas en el siguiente cap


	6. Alerta Roja

**Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** LO SIENTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Estoy super apenada por el error de capitulo, no se que me paso GOMENE por haberles emocionado!!!!!! … En fin espero estén muy bien y _**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS AMABLES Y LINDOS REVIEWS EN EL CAP ANTERIOR A**__**: **_**HaindiR****, anónimo, Reela, ****GRavity-San****, ****yuki-souma****, anonimolol ****¡Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS POR SU PACIENCIA n.n!**… lamento mucho la tardanza y el error pasado… Me paso algo gracioso-aparte de poner otro cap que no era, lo cual no fue muy gracioso ni para mi ¬¬#- Verán, creí que ya había publicado este cap hace mucho y por eso me dedique a otro fic que estoy escribiendo( el cap que vieron ¬///¬), gomene…ah…distraída de mi U.U ¿Saben? Disfruto muchísimo escribiendo este fic, intentare actualizar mas regularmente y pondre mas atencion LO JURO!!!!!! ToT

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino, yo solo me divierto con ellos un rato XD

Disfruten el cap!!!!!

* * *

**6.-Alerta Roja  
**

**(Lunes en la noche)**

Lavi, Miranda, Choji, Krory, Bookman y varios buscadores se encontraban frente a la habitación de Kanda. El asiático y el albino no sabían que hacer…si los veían así como estaban…sin ropa, solo con una sabana cubriéndose como podían ambos

Lavi puso la mano en la puerta para abrirla…

-Estamos perdidos…-murmuro Allen dándole la espalda a la puerta

-Aun no.-dijo determinadamente Kanda corriendo a la puerta (por consiguiente jalando la sabana y tirando al menor)

Cuando la puerta estaba apenas abriéndose el peliazul puso todo su peso sobre ella…

-¡USTEDES!

Todos los presentes se quedaron completamente helados-Lavi aun con la mano en la puerta-. Sokaro se dirigía a zancadas hacia ellos y con una cara terrorífica, obviamente con un humor de los mil demonios… El general no llevaba ni su acostumbrada mascara ni su gabardina de exorcista.

¿Por qué el general Sokaro estaba tan enojado? Nadie se quedo ahí para descubrirlo… Todos echaron a correr por el pasillo con la esperanza de salir de la vista del furioso general.

Kanda solo termino de cerrar la puerta.

Tanto el albino como el asiático permanecieron en silencio…solo escuchando los estruendosos pasos del general atravesando el pasillo.

"Que ya se vaya, que ya se vaya…" pensaba Allen

De pronto, los pasos dejaron de escucharse…Se había ido…

-Ufff…Estuvo cerca ¿no?-dijo el peliblanco sonriendo tomándole la mano al mayor

-Bastante cerca…-murmuro Kanda abrazándole

Entonces, la puerta se abrió de par en par gracias a una patada de…¡¡¡El general Sokaro!!!

Los dos jóvenes, aun abrazados, se quedaron petrificados.

-¿¡Pero que…-exclamo Sokaro al verlos abrazados tapándose solo con una sabana. Tras un momento de impresión, soltó una carcajada-JAJAJAJAJA…Vaya, lamento interrumpir JAJAJAJAJA ¿Quién lo diría? El exorcista de mal genio y el torpe chico de Cross… No se preocupen no le diré a nadie…o por lo menos, lo intentare JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Sokaro salió de la habitación con una sonrisa dejando a los pobres jóvenes aun petrificados y con un aura azul tras ellos.

Sin poder decir nada, ambos decidieron acostarse a dormir, había sido un día muy largo…

Suspiraron… Adiós a su secreto.

* * *

Lenalee, ya cansada de vagar por los pasillos (con todo y mascara y chaqueta) encontró otra puerta entreabierta… La pequeña china entro.

La habitación era también grande como al anterior donde había estado y elegante . En un rincón había un escritorio con un florero con rosas secas, un gran armario y una majestuosa cama con dosel.

La chica camino hasta la cama, se percato de que en el suelo había pelos blanquecinos… probablemente de algún animal…

Tras varios intentos logro subir a la cama, se acurruco en las sabanas y almohadas y cayo profundamente dormida.

* * *

En el departamento de ciencias Reever se encontraba revisando unos papeles con cara de preocupación; no por lo que decían los papeles, sino porque nadie había logrado encontrar a la mini Lenalee.

Pero por otra parte…

-¡Supervisor!-exclamo mirando hacia el escritorio de Komui- ¿Le importaría dejar de jugar y ponerse a trabar de una buena vez?-le regaño

El chino no le escucho, estaba demasiado ocupado garabateando en una hoja de papel. Según èl, estaba ideando un plan para buscar y deshacerse del duende que había visto hace poco.

El joven de cabello castaño miro el papel y rápidamente se lo quito de las manos a su jefe

-¡Supervisor, Komui!

-¡Ah, Reever! ¿Quieres ayudarme a exterminar a aquel duende maligno que le hizo algo al general Sokaro?-pregunto el chino sonriendo

-¡Lo que quiero es que se ponga a trabajar!-le dijo con el ceño fruncido. Necesitaba que el supervisor por una vez en su vida se pusiera a trabajar para que los demás pudieran buscar a Lenalee sin problemas…

Y si Lenalee era el supuesto duende, tenían serios problemas…

* * *

**(Martes en la mañana)**

Allen abrió los ojos con dificultad para encontrarse contra el bien formado pecho de cierto peliazul, el mayor lo abrazaba aun dormio. El albino se sintió tan cálido y tan a gusto ahí abrazando a Kanda hasta que cierto pensamiento lo hizo dar un brinco, cayéndose de la cama.

-¡Ouch!-se quejo estremeciéndose al sentir el frio piso

-¿Moyashi? ¿Ahora qué pasa?-pregunto el asiático sentándose en la cama adormilado

-¿¡Como que "que"!?-exclamo el menor comenzando a vestirse-¡Tenemos que seguir buscando a Lena!

Ambos chicos se vistieron rápidamente y salieron-nuevamente- en busca de su amiga. Justo al salir de la habitación se encontraron con que las paredes estaban todas tapizadas de panfletos con el extraño dibujo de un conejo rosa con una pistola apuntándole a una especie de duende y con letras enormes decía "CUIDADO CON EL DUENDE LADRON"

A los dos les salio una gota gigante de sudor en la cabeza

-¡Hey, chicos!-saludo Komui acercándose a ellos con una pila de hojas-¡Deben tener mucho cuidado ahora ¿si?! ¿Y no solo me refiero a que se cuiden del general Sokaro ¿eh?!-les dijo para luego desaparecer por el pasillo

-Ese tipo ya perdió la cabeza-comento Kanda

-…Hmmm… Como sea, vamos

-¡¡¡¡Allen, Kanda!!!!-exclamo alguien tras ellos.

Al darse la vuelta, vieron a Lavi correr a toda velocidad hacia ellos, pero el pelirojo no se detuvo y en vez de eso paso de largo.

-¡¿Qué hacen!? ¡CORRAN!-les grito mirándoles por encima del hombro

De pronto comenzó a temblar, los chicos volvieron a mirar tras ellos…Vieron a Sokaro al final pasillo caminando a fuertes zancadas.

-¡Va a ser imposible buscar a Lena con Sokaro así!-comento Lavi cuando los tres ya corrían juntos

* * *

Lenalee se despertó por la luz que entraba de la ventana con vitral de la habitación en donde estaba. Torpemente se bajo de la cama y miro las cosas que había sacado de la otra habitación; la chaqueta era muy grande y pesada así que la dejaría ahí.

Tomo la máscara, se la puso y salió de la habitación.

-Un duende…-susurro la pequeña mirando los panfletos que tapizaban ahora las paredes-ah…-suspiro-Estoy aburrida ¿Dónde estarán el príncipe y la princesa?

Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hasta llegar a una intersección, fue entonces que sintió como se temblaba el suelo. Se oían muchas pisadas.

Primero vio a un chico de cabello rojo, luego a la princesa de cabellos negroazulados y finalmente al príncipe blanco

-¡Principe!-exclamo agitando su pequeña mano, saludándole

-¿¡Lenalee!?-exclamo sorprendido Allen al ver a la pequeña china con la mascara de Sokaro. Iba seguir por el mismo pasillo que ella pero de pronto alguien lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y lo levanto del suelo-¡Wah!

-Ah…eres tu-dijo Sokaro decepcionado- Dudo que tu lo hayas hecho-le dijo soltándolo y siguiendo su camino

-Ouch…

El albino estaba aliviado por escapar del general pero al ver a su alrededor se percato de que Lenalee ya no estaba

-Madicion….

* * *

-¿Reever, sabes donde esta mi bella Lenalee?-preguntaba el científico con la cabeza pegada a su escritorio

-¿L-lenalee? No.-le replico el otro nervioso

-¡Oh, no!-grito de repente Komui levantándose de un salto haciendo que todos los papeles que tenia en el escritorio cayeran

-¡Los papeles!

-¡Reever! ¿¡Ese malvado duende habrá secuestrado a mi Lenalee!?¡ Siento que hace un tiempo que no la veo!… casi desde que vi a ese duende…-susurro-¡NO TEMAS, LENALEE, YO TE SALVARE AHORA MISMO!

El científico tomo un micrófono que tenía en el escritorio

-_¡ATENCION A TODOS! ¡ALERTA ROJA!¡ALERTA ROJA!_

Los exorcistas que estaban en toda la Orden temieron lo peor.

_-¡¡¡LENALEE AH DESAPARECIDO!!!¡REPITO!¡MI PRECIOSA LENALEE A DESAPARECIDO!!!_

-Oh, no…-murmuro Allen al escuchar el mensaje

_-¡¡¡PROBABLEMENTE AH SIDO RAPTADA POR EL DUNDE!!!¡ALERYA ROJA_!!!!_ ¡¡¡¡ENCUENTREN A LENALEE!!!¡¡¡¡EXORCISTAS ESTA ES UN MISION!!!_

A Kanda y a Lavi-y a todos los demás exorcistas- les apareció una gota gigante de sudor en la cabeza. El supervisor estaba exagerando demasiado.

_-¡¡¡¡LEEEENNNAAALLLLEEEEEEEE!!!!!!_

-¿Me están buscando?-se pregunto la china- Jiji no me van a encontrar-rio creyendo que aquello era un juego.

La pequeña siguió caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar a un enorme salón, un comedor. Dicho comedor estaba completamente vacio.

Ella entro y se topo con la puerta de la cocina, curiosa la empujo y entro.

Había cacerolas con cosas hirviendo, verduras a medio cortar, los cocineros había dejado todo así acudiendo al llamado para buscarle.

Recorrio la pequeña cocina hasta que dio con una caja de carton que decía (chocolate).

-¡Oh!-Lenalee abrió la enrome caja para encontrar en ella un sinfín de barras de chocolate

* * *

-¡No temas, Lenalee, tu querido hermano ya va por ti!

Los del departamento científico miraron al chino. De quien sabe donde había salido una especie de lona y bajo de ella había algo enorme, Komui sonreía, este llevaba un casco, uno de sus extraño inventos con agujas y picos.

-¡Admiren mi nueva creación!-dijo retirando la lona.

-¡Debe ser una broma!-exclamo Reever

-¡Komurin IV!

El chino se subió al enorme robot con boina, destrozo la puerta de la enorme oficina y echo a andar hacia los pasillos destruyendo todo a su paso

-¡Ese duende va a conocer mi ira!-exclamo con cara de loco

-Ojala Kanda y Allen ya la hayan encontrado-comento Jhonny

-Si, ojala… tenemos serios problemas-le dijo el australiano

**(Martes en la noche)**

* * *

¿Qué tal? Jeje adoro a Komui n.n EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE PROB. EN LA ORDEN… LA GENERAL KLOUD LLEGA A LA ORDEN Y ENCUENTRA A LA MINILENALEE PERO ALGUIEN LE IMPEDIRA ATRAPARLA… SOKARO ENCUENTRA SU CHAQUETA DE EXORCISTA PERO ESO LE COSTARA UN PRECIO… MIENTRAS TANTO LOS EXORCISTAS DE LA ORDEN SE DISPONEN A DARLE GUERRA A KOMUI PARA QUE NO ENCUENTRE A SU HERMANA ANTES QUE ELLOS CASUANDOLE UN BUEN DISGUSTO A LA GENERAL CLOUD QUE SOLO DESEA DESCANSAR…Todo esto y mas en el prox cap!!!!!les agradecería mucho sus reviews…NOS VEMOS BYE!!!!!!!!!!


	7. La peor noche de la general Kloud

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Eh aquí un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, y bueno hago lo posible por no tardarme demasiado en actualizar n.n _**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**__**HaindiR, anónimo, Reela, GRavity-San, yuki-souma, anonimolol,**____**0.-0.0**__**, Bayy;;*, **__**Racksha yami**__**, **__**ika-oni**__**, **__**Dark artemisa**__**,Apple_Rin, s. m,**_ _**Amelie**_….¬¬#…En fin la semana pasado tuve exámenes y aun así aquí esta bien puesto el cap que seguía ^^ Llueva o truene siempre habrá un capitulo nuevo (tal vez algo tarde pero lo habrá XD)

D gray man le pertenece a Katsura Hoshino, quien nos tortura mandándonos nuevos capítulos de manga una vez al mes en fin, bueno, sin ella y su historia este fic no existiría supongo jejeje

Disfrutenlo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**7.-La peor noche de la general Kloud**

**(Martes en la noche)**

La noche ya envolvía todo el cielo y por el rio subterráneo de la Orden Oscura una pequeña barca se acercaba lentamente al "puerto" por llamarle de alguna manera. Una figura envuelta en una capa negra estaba sobre la barca

-Bienvenida, general Kloud-saludo un guardia

-Gracias-dijo la rubia quitándose la capucha dejando ver su brillante cabello y a su pequeño Lau Shimin

Una vez dentro, comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación deseando mas que nada dormir un poco, ya hablaría con Komui otro día, por ahora solo quería llegar a su cuarto… se escuchaban golpes y destrozos en alguna parte de la Orden pero no les dio importancia.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el comedor Allen, Kanda, Lavi y todos los demás exorcistas estaba alrededor de una mesa.

-Obviamente todos escucharon el mensaje de Komui- comenzó Lavi que al igual que los demás tenía a su golem consigo-oh, si…¿Reever me escuchas?-le llamo con el golem

-_Fuerte y claro, Lavi_

-Bueno, como ya saben, Komui ya se dio cuenta de que Lenalee desapareció-siguió Allen nervioso

-_Y ahora está recorriendo toda la Orden con su nuevo Komurin-_comento Reever desde la oficina del supervisor-_Además Sokaro sigue de loco buscando matar a alguien…_

-Dejando de lado a Sokaro. Como obviamente no podemos permitir que Komui la encuentre, nos dividiremos en equipos para deshacernos de su juguete Komuirin-dijo Lavi tomando una lista- Yo iré con Choji . Kanda tu iras con Allen y Marie, y Miranda y Krory irán juntos ¿Ok?

-¡Sí!

-¡Le vamos a dar un poco de guerra a Komui para que no termine matando por pervertidos a Allen y a Kanda!-grito el pelirojo divertido

-¿A quiénes llamas pervertidos, Bakausagui?

-¡Fue un accidente!-se quejo el albino

-Lo que sea…¡Vamos!

* * *

Aun en los oscuros pasillos la general Kloud iba pensando en la fastidiosa misión que había tenido cuando vio al final del pasillo vio lo que parecía una niña. Le pareció raro, no sabía que había alguna nueva exorcista…pero no…no era una nueva exorcista

-¿Lee…¿Lenalee?-pregunto la rubia acercándose un poco más.

Se quedo perpleja, esa era Lenalee, reconocía su carita y su oscuro cabello pero…

-¿Qué demonios…¡Lenalee!-le llamo cuando la niña echo a correr al verle

Kloud iba a seguirle pero una mano en su muñeca se lo impidió. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con cierto general…

-¡Cross!

-Hola, Kloud-saludo el pelirojo-tanto tiempo-sonrió seductoramente acorralándola contra la pared

-¡S-suéltame, Cross!-…Lau gruño en el piso

-¿Por qué no me dejas darte una buena bienvenida?-le susurro al oído

-No tengo tiempo para esto…

-Vamos…solo será un minuto-le dijo Cross acercando sus labios a los de ella

-¡L-lau! ¡Ataca!-le ordeno con un ligero sonrojo en la mejillas

El mono en el piso de un pequeño salto fue a morderle el tobillo al general.

-¡Waaah! ¡Pedazo de animal! ¡Déjame!-le grito Cross al mono sacudiendo la pierna-¡Waaaah!¡Suéltame bola de pelos!

Esto le dio tiempo a Kloud para escapar pero la mini Lenalee ya no parecía estar cerca. El general pelirojo estaba a punto de usar la fuerza bruta contra el mono cuando la mujer le grito:

-¡Si le tocas un pelo a Lau date por muerto, Cross!

La rubia echo a correr por los pasillos en busca de Lenalee. No podía creer lo que había visto, es decir ¿Lenalee de 6 o 7 años? Eso era ridículo…¡Era una locura!…

-Si…un locura…-se dijo la general deteniéndose pensando que tal vez el sueño la había hecho ver cosas-Ah…

Ya más tranquila y muriéndose de sueño la rubia se dirigió con paso lento a su habitación, a medio camino Lau regreso a su hombro…

Una vez en su habitación, la general ni se molesto en quitarse su chaqueta de exorcista, sino que se tiro en la cama para dormir… Ya estaba quedándose dormida cuando su mono chillo a su lado , al chillido le siguió un golpe en su puerta y esta se abrió.

Por lo visto el general Sokaro no se dio por enterado de que ella estaba ahí, pues solo tomo su enorme chaqueta negra y dorada de la cama.

-Aquí esta-susurro el general con una de esas sonrisas macabras-Ya solo me falta una cosa…

-¡Si! ¡Te falta salir de mi habitación, Sokaro!-grito furiosa Kloud-¡INOCENCIA ACTIVADA! ¡LAU SHIMIN!

-¡Espera!¡Kloud…-intento decir el general

El pequeño mono se transformo en un enorme animal del tamaño de Sokaro o mas grande y lo saco de la habitación de una patada que dejo noqueado al general unos minutos…

* * *

**(Martes medianoche)**

Los equipos de exorcistas se habían dividido por toda la orden.

-_¡Chicos, creo que el supervisor Komui está cerca del comedor!-_les decía Reever a Kanda, Allen y Marie

-¡entendido!-le respondió Allen

Justo en ese momento los tres cayeron al suelo por tropezarse con algo…o alguien mas bien.

-¿Qué demon…

-¡¿Maestro!?-exclamo el albino al ver a su maestro Cross Marian inconsciente en el piso con arañazos y pequeñas mordidas en la cara y en la manos

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?-pregunto Marie

-Eso no importa ahora-les dijo Kanda levantándose-¡Debemos llegar al comedor ahora!

-Ok…

Los jóvenes siguieron su camino dejando al general tirado en el piso…

Pronto los jóvenes llegaron al comedor. El enorme Komurin se abría paso entre las mesas destruyéndolas sin piedad, algunos buscadores corrían despavoridos para salir de ahí.

-¿¡¡¡LENALEEE!!!?¿¡¡ESTAS AHÍ!!?-gritaba Komui

-¡Komuiiiii!-exclamo Jerry saliendo de la cocina con un sartén en la mano-¡Atrévete a acercarte a mi cocina un milímetro más!

-¡Jerry! ¿¡Esta Lenalee ahí!?

-¡No, aquí no está!¡¡¡Gya!!!-grito el cocinero de sexo dudoso al ver como el robot junto con su creador se acercaban mas dando pasos estruendosos

-¡NO!-el cocinero grito y se desmayo al ver como su amada cocina era medio destruida por el supervisor.

Al solo ver una caja de chocolates medio vacía el chino suspiro y dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los exorcistas.

-¡Chicos!¿¡Aun no han encontrado a Lenalee?!

-No aun no-le dijo Kanda fríamente- Y no vamos a poder buscarla si tu no dejas de destruir todo a tu paso, de por si este edifico no es muy estable…y eso gracias a ti.

-¡INOCENCIA ACTIVADA!-exclamaron los 3 exorcistas listos para destruir al robot.

-Si ustedes se ponen en mi camino no tendré otra opción más que apartarlos de su misión-dijo el científico-¡Komurin!¡RAYO DE PEGAMENTO SECA-RAPIDO!

A los jóvenes les apareció una gota de sudor gigante en la cabeza al escuchar el ridículo nombre para el ataque. El robot saco de su ¿pata? delantera un rayo de…si, de pegamento, sobre los exorcistas, cubriéndolos por completo.

-¡MUAHAHAHAHA!¡SABIA QUE FUNCIONARIA!¡GRACIAS POR DEJARME PROBAR EN USTEDES ESE ATAQUE!¡ EL DUENDE ESTA PERDIDO!-grito Komui-¡AYA VOY LENALEEEEE!

* * *

Por otra parte Kloud no podía dormir gracias a los estruendosos sonidos que provenían de los pasillos, escuchaba gente correr y gritar…

Además de que todo temblaba.

-Esto no es posible-dijo la rubia con ojeras y con una cara tan tenebrosa que le mismísimo Lau se asusto-Mas les vale un buena explicación para este ruido.

* * *

Mientras tanto la pequeña china había llegado a la biblioteca, divertida con los constantes temblores del edificio.

Al entrar no había nadie, en una mesa solo estaban varios libros abiertos, se veían ya muy viejos con hojas amarillentas y decían cosas en un leguaje que la pequeña no conocía…

Con la boca y todas las manos manchadas de chocolate agarro los libros usándolos de servilleta para limpiarse.

Como aquel lugar le pareció aburrido decidió irse de ahí…

* * *

Lavi, Choji, Miranda y Krory esperaban en pose de batalla a Komui y a su robot en los pasillos cerca del área de entrenamientos.

Y en efecto, Komurin hizo acto de presencia en el pasillo. Todos activaron sus inocencias. El chino, al ver que ellos también se oponían a él preparo su rayo de pegamento.

La tensión entre ambos "bandos" era mucha...hasta que…

-¡LAU SHIMIN! ¡NOQUEALOS!-exclamo la general Kloud entre ellos…

El enorme animal se dedico a dejar inconscientes a todos los presentes…

-Fue suficiente de este escándalo. Ah…

* * *

**(Miércoles en la mañana)**

A pesar de todo el ruido de la noche pasada Bookman iba muy campante y tranquilo hacia su querida biblioteca…

Y al abrir la puerta…

Un grito de los mil demonios despertó a todos en la Orden…

* * *

Kya!!!! De verdad disfruto mucho escribiendo este fic n.n EN FIN…EJEM…EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO… LA GUERRA CONTRA KOMUI Y SU ROBOT AUN SIGUE, KANDA, ALLEN Y LOS DEMAS SE VEN PERSEGUIDOS AHORA TAMBIEN POR UN FURIOSO BOOKMAN BUSCANDO VENGANZA POR SUS PRECIADOS LIBROS ANTIGUOS…SIN DUDA LENALEE ESTA CAUSANDO DEMASIADOS PROBLEMAS…¿SOBREVIVIRAN LA SEMANA LOS EXORCISTAS Y TODA LA ORDEN? TODOS LOS SUCESOS APUNTAN A QUE NO LO HARAN XD…¡LA TORTURA DE BUSCAR A LA MINICHINA NO AH TERMINADO! …bueno, gracias por sus reviews…NOS VEMOS!!!!!BYE!!!!!


	8. La furia del viejo panda

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ah… ok, otro capitulo que me sorprende haber escrito, últimamente no me tengo mucho tiempo para escribir (estoy estudiando para un cierto examencito del demonio-por desgracia de extrema importancia ¬.¬- que tendré en un par de meses y eso me seca demasiado el cerebro como para seguir mis fics regularmente UoU) Como sea _**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!!!! **_ Bueno, no les distraigo mas ^^

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino!!!!

Disfruten de los infortunios causados por Lenalee n.n!!!!!

* * *

**8.-La furia del viejo panda**

**(Miércoles en la mañana)**

Un grito de los mil demonios de parte de Bookman despertó a todos en la Orden…

-Hey…chicos…chicos, despierten

Jerry sacudía a Kanda, Allen y Marie, en el destruido comedor

-¡Chicos!

-¿hmmm?-los dos jóvenes abrieron un poco los ojos, se asustaron pues no podían moverse

-¡Waaah!-exclamo Allen viendo como Kanda y èl estaban sepultados en pegamento duro en el suelo

-¡Ese maldito de Komui!-exclamo el asiático-¡lo voy a matar por esto!

-¡Olvídate de Komui!¡ Lenalee de seguro sigue suelta por ahí!-dijo el albino como si la chica se tratara de un animal peligroso

-Si es que no ah sido atrapada por ese inútil robot y su pegamento…-comento Marie

-…-los tres quedaron en silencio

-¡Jerry, ayúdanos a salir de aquí, por favor!

-Ok

El cocinero de sexo dudoso entro a su medio destrozada cocina y saco un cuchillo enorme, este comenzó a cortar el pegamento duro por pedazos mientras balbuceaba cosas como: "Ese tonto de Komui me las va a pagar" o "Ni piense que le voy a cocinar después de esto". Cortaba con tanta furia que Allen se puso nervioso

-Solo no vayas a cortarnos ¿si?-le dijo el menor nervioso

Una vez libres, los jóvenes se miraron entre sí. Los tres tenían pedazos de pegamento duro en cabello y en toda la ropa

-¡Vamos!

-Por cierto, chicos-Jerry se dirigió a Kanda y a Allen-¿Es cierto que ustedes dos están juntos?

-¿¡QUE!?

Por otra parte, cerca del área de entrenamientos…

Todos estaban muy adoloridos

-¿Pasa algo Lavi?-le preguntaba Choji al nervioso chico

-Ese grito fue de Bookman…debe estar muy enoja…

-¡NO! ¡EH PERDIDO HORAS PARA BUSCAR A MI PRECIOSO ANGEL!-exclamaba fuera de si Komui subiendo a su Komurin y alejándose del lugar

-Wow…¿Ahora que paso aquí?-les pregunto el general Cross quien aun tenia varias cortadas en el cuerpo

-La general Kloud…

-Ah…Toda una fiera ¿verdad?-sonrió pícaramente dirigiéndose a la habitación de esta.

-Vamos por Komui-les dijo Miranda- Ojala por lo menos Lenalee esté bien escondida de él…

-Eso espero-susurro Lavi

-¡Hey, ustedes!-grito entrando en escena el general Sokaro-¡QUIERO UNA RESPUESTA Y LA QUIERO YA! Todos se quedaron en silencio, helados.

-¡¡¡Dije…YA!!!

Todos echaron nuevamente a correr, solo Krory no pudo escapar; Sokaro lo atrapo de su larga chaqueta de exorcista.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿FUISTE TU EL QUE SE ATREVIO A ENTRAR EN MI HABITACION???!!!

-…-Krory no respondió, estaba completamente blanco, mas que de costumbre…

-¡¡¡HABLA, VAMPIRO, O QUIERES QUE TE TUMBE TUS COLMILLOS!!!???-le grito levantando el puño libre

Krory se desmayo al instante, muerto de miedo.

-Ah…-suspiro fastidiado dejando al inconsciente en el piso sin ninguna delicadeza.

Mientras tanto en los pasillos cercanos…

-Pufff…eso estuvo muy cerca-le decía Lavi a Choji

-¡¡¡¡¡¡LAAAVIIII!!!!!!

El grito sobresalto a todos.

-¿Ahora que?...ah… por lo menos está lejos de aquí-el pelirojo suspiro aliviado

-¿Y cual es el plan?-pregunto Choji

-Jhe, tengo una idea-sonrio-Vamos con Reever y los otros

En el comedor…

-¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!!-exclamaron Allen, Kanda y Marie al mismo tiempo

-Eso fue lo que escuche-les dijo Jerry con una pequeña sonrisa-se lo oi decir a Sokaro

-Jajaja-rio Marie divertido-¿Estos dos juntos? Sokaro si que esta loco…

El albino y el asiático permanecieron en silencio con la cara roja

-¿Y bien?-insistió el cocinero emocionado

-¿Ser pareja de Moyashi?-dijo Kanda fríamente

-¿Qué tendría de malo, Bakanda?-le dijo Allen siguiéndole el juego como si estuviera enojado

-¿Eso significa que tu si quieres con èl?

-¡N-no me refería a eso!

-Hum… los noto nerviosos… de seguro si son pareja-les dijo sonriendo Jerry

-¡¡¡Que no, pedazo de inutl!!!-le grito Kanda nervioso y sonrojado

-No les creo…

Marie permanecía en silencio con mucha curiosidad

-¡Enserio, no somos pareja!-exclamo el Allen

-Vamos, pueden confiar en mi, chicos, digan la verdad.

-Tch! Ok, ¿Quieres escuchar la verdad?-dijo el peliazul-¡Aquí esta la verdad!

Al ver que el cocinero no estaba dispuesto a tomar un no por respuesta, tomo aire, agarro al albino firmemente de la cintura y la nuca, y le beso bruscamente introduciendo su lengua estremeciéndole de pies a cabeza .Jerry solto un grito de chica emocionada al tiempo que tenia una hemorragia nasal y luego volvió a desmayarse…tal vez por la perdida de sangre…

-Listo, vámonos-le dijo Kanda al sonrojado menor

Al darse la vuelta se encontraron a un Marie en completo Shock, incapaz de moverse o de decir algo. Al ver que su compañero se había quedado literalmente de piedra decidieron dejarlo.

-¿No pudiste amenazarlo con mugen?-le pregunto Allen al salir del comedor

-Ja! Tu siempre dices que la última opción es la violencia ¿y ahora me vienes con eso?-sonrio sarcásticamente el peliazul

-¿¡Que no lo ves!? ¡Vas a expandir el rumor!

-…Kso…

En el area de entrenamientos un mar de buscadores lidiaban con la tarea-dada por Reever- de hacerle frente a Komui y su robot

Pero no importaba lo que hicieran el Komurin siempre los dejaba pegados al piso o a la pared

-¡TONTOS! ¡DEBERIAN ESTAR BUSCANDO A LENALEE!-gritaba el científico

Lavi y Choji ya estaban por llegar al area científica.

-¡Tenemos que distraer a Komui con lo de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lena!-le decía Lavi al otro

-¿Qué te hace pensar que Komui va a dejar de buscarla?

- Tengo un plan- siguió con una sonrisa maliciosa- Komui va a dejar de buscar a Lenalee porque la va a encontrar.

-¿Qué?

-Mira…- _Susurros susurros susurros-_¿Entiendes?

-Si.

-Y ahora…

-¡¡¡¡TU INUTIL!!!!-Salido de la nada un furioso Bookman agarro hábilmente a Lavi de la oreja y lo tiro al piso-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUE TE EH DICHO SOBRE CUIDAR LOS LIBROS?????!!!!!

-¿¡Q-que libros!?-pregunto el ojiverde en el piso siendo pateado por el viejo

-¡¡¡NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO!!!-Le dijo dándole innumerables golpes en la cabeza

-¡WAAAH!.

(autora: Y como escena de película XD)

-¡Sigue sin mi!-grito Lavi dramaticamente

-¡Noooo!-replico Choji igual, ¡No te dejare!

-¡Sigue!¡Tienes que detener a Komui! ¡Ve!

Ya casi con lagrimas en los ojos(XD) Miranda y Choji entran a la sección científica

-¡Johnny, te necesitamos!-le dijo el joven jadeando

-¿eh?-el otro estaba mirando unos papeles

-¿Ya agarraron a Komui?-pregunto Reever

-No, necesitamos su ayuda-Choji le dijo en secreto el plan al australiano.

-Entendido. ¡Johnny, ven aquí!

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto este atolondradamente dejando los papeles a un lado

Reever paso un brazo sobre los hombros de otro y le pregunto con una sonrisa

-¿Alguna vez te has sentido como una mujer?

-¿Q-que?

-¿Te gustaría verte como mujer?

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Super! -sonrio

Y sin darle tiempo a hacer algo lo amarro de pies a cabeza con una cuerda

-Ok, empecemos, gracias por tu cooperación Johnny

**(Miercoles al anochecer)**

**

* * *

**

En fin…otro capitulo mas, lo se, el dia paso demasiado rápido … EJEM EJEM EJEM…EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO… EL RUMOR SOBRE QUE ALLEN Y KANDA SON PAREJA SE EMPIEZA A EXPANDIR POR TODAS PARTES… AHORA TANTO EL ALBINO COMO EL PELIAZUL LICHAN POR QUE LOS DEMAS LOS VEAN COMO EL DOMINANTE(seme XD) DE LA PAREJA… MIENTRAS TANTO KOMUI ENCUENTRA A "LENALEE"…LAS COSAS SE HAN CALMADO UN POCO PERO TODOS SIGUEN BUSCANDO A UNA MINILENALEE QUE SE AH IDO DE MISION…bueno, que estén bien, gracias por sus reviews…BYE!!!!


	9. Lenalee

Hola! _**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS **__**EN EL CAP ANTERIOR!**_ De verdad sus review son lo único que me sube el ánimo para seguir este nuevo cap gracias ToT

D gray man blablablablaXD

Disfrutenlo!

...o O

**9.-"Lenalee"**

**(Miercoles al anochecer)**

Después de acabar con más de la mitad de los buscadores de la Orden, Komui seguía recorriendo todo el edificio haciendo toda clase de destrozos, desesperado por no encontrar a Lenalee.

Fue entonces que Miranda y Choji aparecieron frente a él.

-¿Ya encontraron a mi tesoro?-pregunto el científico amenazando con aplastarles

-Errr…

-….

-¡Respondan o si no…

-¡Aquí esta! ¡Aquí esta!-exclamo Choji jalando detrás de èl (bien escondido) a "Lenalee"

-¡LEEENALEEEEEEEEE!

Komui bajo rápidamente de Komurin y fue a abrazar a su "hermana"

-¡Lenaleee, Lenalee!¡Estaba tan preocupado!-comenzó a llorar a raudales

La pobre "chica" solo miraba con cara de preocupación a Miranda y a Choji.

-¿Por qué no me dices lo mucho que tu también me extrañaste, Lenalee?

-…

-¿Lenalee?¿¡Estas bien!

-Es que…¡Es que esta enferma de la garganta, no puede hablar!-exclamo Miranda

-¡Estaba en la enfermería!

-¿Enserio? No importa, me alegra tanto verte-el científico la volvió a abrazar-Ahora que ya te encontré ¿Por qué no me preparas un café tan delicioso como siempre?-sonrio "llevándosela" abrazada por el pasillo.

La alemana y el otro le miraron con cara de: "Lo sentimos pero te lo agradecemos"

_-o O Flashback O o-_

_Reever paso un brazo sobre los hombros de otro y le pregunto con una sonrisa_

_-¿Alguna vez te has sentido como una mujer?_

_-¿Q-que? _

_-¿Te gustaría verte como mujer?_

_-¡Claro que no!_

_-¡Super! -sonrio_

_Y sin darle tiempo a hacer algo lo amarro de pies a cabeza con una cuerda _

_-Ok, empecemos, gracias por tu cooperación Johnny-Reever tomo de una caja en un rincon una botella con un liquido resplandeciente de un tono verde muy desconfiable- Como pude olvidarlo ¡Sabia que esto serviría para algo algún dia!_

_Y sin mas el australiano le dio a beber la botella completa…tras unos segundos, Johnny soltó un eructo llenando de humo verde todo…_

_Al disolverse el humo…_

_-Wow-Ni Choji ni Miranda podía creer lo que veian…_

_Frente a ellos tenían a una clon exacta de Lenalee…Johnny había sido transformado en una adolescente de 16 años…_

_-¿Cómo…_

_-No pregunten como lo hicimos…_

_-¡WWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-grito Johnny con la voz de la china_

_-o O Fin Flashback O o-_

Por fin los detrozos en la Orden Oscuro habían acabado…o por lo menos de momento…

Mientras tanto la verdadera Lenalee había llegado a una habitación totalmente tapizada de hermosos dibujos hechos con carboncillo, todos los dibujos tenían la misma firma "Froi Tiedoll"… muerta de sueño, la pequeña se dispuso a dormir en la suave cama

...o O

**(Jueves al amanecer)**

Allen y Kanda caminaban lentamente sosteniéndose en las paredes de lo pasillos, con unas enormes ojeras, obviamente no habían dormido en toda la noche.

-¡Esto no es posible!-exclamo el albino ya algo irritado-¡Llevamos días buscándola!

-Juro que la matare después de esto-susurraba el peliazul

-No seria justo…Despues de todo, nosotros fuimos los culpables…

-…

-…

Justo al final del pasillo aparecieron corriendo un grupo de buscadores y buscadoras-mas que nada buscadoras- y se acercaron a ellos sonriendo emocionadamente.

-¿¡Es cierto!-preguntaron a coro

-¿Qué?

-¿¡Que ustedes son …novios!

-¿¡QUE!

-¡Jerry nos conto que se besaron!-grito una de ellas

-¡Ese maldito…-murmuro Kanda con un aura azul-Si tuviera las fuerza iría ahora mismo a hacerlo pedazos…

-¡Te dije que ibas a expandir el rumor!-le dijo Allen

-¡Cierra la boca, Moyashi!

-Entonces…-dijo tímidamente uno de los buscadores burlonamente -¿Quién de ustedes dos es el,…¿Cómo se dice?...ah si, ¿Quién de ustedes es el seme y quien el uke?

-¡Yo soy el seme!-exclamaron ambos jóvenes sin darse cuenta de que estaban confirmando el rumor

-¿De qué demonios hablas, Moyashi? Es obvio que tu eres el uke con esa cara inocente-le dijo Kanda al menor

-¡Tu pareces mas el uke con ese cabello largo…PRINCESA!

-¡Repítelo!

-¡P-R-I-N-C-E-S-A!-deletreo Allen

-¡A ver si te parece que esto lo haría un uke!-exclamo el asiático acorralándole en la pared y besándolo bruscamente en la boca. Ambos habían olvidado que tenian publico…

Más de una buscadora saco la cámara fotográfica y los hombres solo se quedaron de piedra al ver que todo era verdad

-¿¡Y que hay de esto!-grito Allen besándole el cuello y de inmediato le hizo una marca oscura

Para ese entonces ya más de la mitad de las mujeres se habían desmayado

-¿¡Aun quieres jugar!-Kanda agarro la camisa del menor y se la jalo tan fuerte que todos los botones fueron a parar al suelo, la blanca camisa termino rota.

-¿¡Esos es todo, princesa!¡Mira lo seme que soy!-Esta vez el albino activo su inocencia y con sus garras hizo pedazos el pantalón negro y la camisa del mayor y este quedo verdaderamente sexy con la ropa hecha jirones…

-¡A este juego podemos jugar dos!-el peliazul tomo a mugen y sin piedad también hizo trizas el pantalón del otro…

Finalmente todos los buscadores se habían quedado de piedra y las mujeres desangrándose desmayadas… pero los dos jóvenes seguían enojados

-¡Buscare a Lenalee por mi cuenta!-le dijo Allen dándole la espalda

-No te necesito,haz lo que quieras.

Y asi siguieron su camino solos…

...o O

Por otra parte ahora "Lenalee" estaba en el area científica con una bandeja con tazas de café caliente.

Le dio una a todos y estos lo probaron… Al primer sorbo a todos se les puso la cara azul mientras pensaban "¡Que asco!¡Super cargado". Komui casi lo escupe

-ahg…ahjajaja-rio el nerviosamente chino mirando a su "hermana" menor-Hoy te salio extraño el café…¿Qué tipo de café usaste?

-…

-¿D-de que habla supervisor? es el mismo café que ella siempre usa-le dijo Reever-Solo un poquito mas cargado

-Supongo…-sonrió "Ahora si puedo concentrarme en organizar una linda fiesta para mi ángel" pensó

...

La miniLena salía ya de la habitación y sus pequeños pies la llevaron hasta lo que parecía un rio subterráneo, había una lancha con una enorme maleta mucho mas grande que ella misma.

Curiosa, la pequeña la abrio, se metió en ella y la entrecerró un poco.

Justo después el General Tiedoll apareció en el muelle junto con un guardia.

-Ah, es una lástima que solo venga de pasada hoy para dejar inocencias a Hevlaska-decía el general –Ni siquiera pude ir a dormir un rato a mi habitación… En fin, el deber llama… Hasta luego-se despidió con una amable sonrisa del guardia

Cuando la lancha se alejo del muelle de la Orden, Lenalee aun seguía ahí…

...o O

**(Jueves al mediodia)**

En fin…un cap mas que ojala les haya gustado n.n…EN EL PROX CAPITULO… JOHNNY TIENE QUE SUFRIR EL SEGUIR SIENDO MUJER FINGIENDO SER LA CHINA LO MEJOR QUE PUEDE…¡TENDRA QUE PASAR TODO LA TARDE, DE COMPRAS CON KOMUI Y MIRANDA!...¿LOGRARA FINGIR BIEN TODO EL TIEMPO?...ALLEN Y KANDA POR OTRA PARTE SIGUEN ENOJADOS …EL GENERAL SOKARO SE ENCUENTRA CON KANDA AL TIEMPO QUE ALLEN SE ENCUENTRA CON CROSS…¿QUE PASARA?...MIENTRAS TANTO LA MINILENALEE LA HACE DE EQUIPAJE EN UN VIAJE HASTA ESPAÑA…Todo estoy mas en el siguiente cap QUE ESTEN BIEN!BYE!


	10. La odisea de Johnny

Hola! (autora sale arrastradose de entre varias pilas de libros y cuadernos) ¿Como están? Seguro queriendo matarme por mi tardanza, pero ¿Qué creen? Ya estoy de vacaciones WIIIII! (Autora le prende fuego a los libros y cuadernos y baila alrededor arrojando confeti XD) por otra parte…._**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR : **_**kotoko-noda****, ****HaindiR**** y fanitigril** …Ahora si, sin mas distracciones aquí esta el cap n.n

D gray man y todos los personajes le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino

Disfrutenlo

OoOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOo

**10.-La odisea de Johnny**

**(Jueves al mediodia)**

**-**Estúpido Bakanda…-murmuraba Allen caminando en ropa interior por los pasillos rogando porque no se encontrara con nadie.-¡Todo es su culpa!¡Si no fuera tan…ahg…y aun no hemos encontrado a Lenalee…¡Estúpido Yu!

El albino se dirigió a zancadas hacia su habitación para buscar algo de ropa que ponerse…Una vez bien vestido empezó a dudar si quería salir de ahí, Timcampy apareció de debajo de la cama

-Tal vez lo mejor sea que me quede aquí para siempre…-le dijo-ya todos saben que Kanda y yo…ah...no importa. Mejor salgo tengo que encontrar a Lena.

Con el ánimo por los suelos, Allen abrió la puerta.

-¡A un lado!.-le grito una "chica" que paso corriendo por el pasillo

-¡¿LENALEE!-exclamo al ver que era la china…-¿¡Estas bien!-le pregunto corriendo hacia ella, quien se detuvo

-¡A-Allen!¡T-tienes que ayudarme!

-¡Pero…

La chica jalo al peliblanco y se metió al primer cuarto que encontró y cerro la puerta

-¿¡Cuando regresaste a la normalidad!-le pregunto Allen más que sorprendido

-¿¡Normalidad! ¡¿Esto te parece normal?-dijo "Lenalee" intentando jalar la minifalda en vano para que le tapase un poco mas-¡Ah, es cierto! Tú no estabas…

-¿En donde no estaba, Lenalee?

-No soy Lenalee…-susurro

-…-Allen empezó a preocuparse "Y si el experimento le había hecho perder la memoria o si la había vuelto loca…¡KOMUI NOS MATARA!"pensó muy alterado-¡T-Tranquila,Lenalee, y-ya encontraremos la solución para esto Y…

-¡Que no soy Lenalee, Allen!-exclamo-¡Soy yo!¡johnny!¡SOY JOHNNY!

-¿Q-que? Pero si te ves como…

-¡Como una mujer! ¡Me hicieron beber a la fuerza un experimento y termine asi! ¡Se supone que debo entretener a Komui para que les de tiempo de encontrar a la verdadera!

-…-el albino por fin capto lo que pasaba-¡Genial!¡¿Y que haces aquí!¡Ve con Komui!-le dijo saliendo del cuarto y obligándole a hacer lo mismo

-¡Nooooo!¡Komui quiere que vayamos de compras y…

-¡LENALEEEEEEE!-el canturreo de Komui los sobresalto-¡Ah, Lena, vámonos ya, Miranda nos espera!-dijo el científico jalándola de la mano sin que esta pudiera hacer algo

Allen se quedo solo en el pasillo.

-Pobre…

El albino ya no sabía ni a donde ir así que prefirió ir a ver si en el departamento científico tenían alguna información.

Justo al dar vuelta en el pasillo choco con alguien, de inmediato noto el olor a tabaco y licor

-¡Hey, justo al que buscaba!-le dijo Cross Marian-¡Tú te vienes conmigo, estúpido aprendiz!

El general tomo al chico del cuello de la camisa y se dispuso a arrastrarlo

-¡Es-espere!¡¿A dónde…

-Vamos a la habitación de Kloud

-¿¡Y para qué rayos me quiere a mí!

-Kloud es una mujer muy bella y fuerte…bastante bella jejejeje-Cross sonrio

-Maestro…

-En fin, necesito un escudo.

-Para protegerse de Kloud

-¡Claro que no, estúpido aprendiz!¡Necesito alguien que entretenga a su molesta mascota!

-¿¡QUE!

-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

-BakaMoyashi…-murmuraba Kanda en su habitación mientras se ponía unos pantalones y su acostumbrada camisa blanca-y esa niña…me las van a pagar…

Tomo su preciada espada dispuesto a partir en dos al primero que se le pasara enfrente. Salio de su habitación, alguien pasaba por el mismo pasillo….Hasta sintió lastima por el pobre que sentiría el filo de su katana

-¡Tu! –grito el general Sokaro acercándose a zancadas

-Vaya…que suerte la mia-en la cara del samurái se dibujo una sonrisa malévola-por fin voy a poder saber lo que se siente hacer pedazos a un general.

-Jajajajaja-Sokaro soltó una carcajada al oír el comentario-¿Crees que puedes ganarme, niño afeminado?

-Vas a lamentar haberte cruzado en mi camino, viejo

-Me encantaría jugar contigo un rato pero estoy buscando al que se atrevió a meterse a mi habitación…-sonrio-¿sabes? No eh tenido avance alguno en mi búsqueda así que me alegra que te ofrezcas de víctima.

-INOCENCIA ACTIVADA…-murmuro Kanda

-Eres un tonto ¿De verdad crees estar al nivel de un general?

-¡Insectos infernales!

El general Sokaro los esquivo fácilmente pero no se molesto en activar su inocencia, no quería matarlo…

-Mira, niño, no te voy a matar porque hay muy pocos exorcistas y necesitamos a todos, ¡incluso al más afeminado!

Sokaro se lanzo hacia el peliazul dispuesto a darle un puñetazo en la cara pero fallo, lamentablemente Kanda no pudo evitar el siguiente puñetazo en el estomago. Sin aire, Kanda fue a estrellarse contra la pared.

Lavi, que iba pasando por ahí después de la paliza que le dio Bookman, vio al asiático y al general…por lo visto el general iba ganando y parecía que lo iba a patear

-¡General, Yu, ¿Qué hacen?-exclamo acercándose cojeando

-Lárgate, Bakusagui, si no quieres ser el siguiente al que descuartice-le dijo Kanda levantándose

-No sé qué pasa pero… ¡Pelearé contigo, Yu!-el pelirojo saco su martillo ignorando al asiático

-No te metas Bookman Jr. ¿Quieres dejar al viejo Bookman sin heredero?-Sokaro le dirigió al ojiverde una mirada amenazante.- Mejor vete de aquí.

-Después de los regaños del viejo panda estoy algo enojado…y no me vendría mal entrenar con usted, general-sonrió confiado

-Bakausagui…

-Bien, a mi no me importaría tener otro costal al cual golpear-el general preparo sus puños y se acerco con paso lento al joven, una increíblemente densa aura oscura rodeándole

Al pelirojo no le dio tiempo de decir nada antes de que el general Sokaro lo tirara al piso de un golpe y luego Kanda lo mando a volar con sus insectos infernales.

Tras aterrizar hasta el fondo del pasillo, Lavi se alejo arrastrando por otro camino…Eso se ganaba por andarse metiendo en donde no lo llamaban…

-Mejor ir por Lena…

-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En el pueblo por otra parte… ya era de tarde y el cielo tenía un color anaranjado

-¿Y bien, Lenalee, por donde empezamos?-preguntaba Komui a su "hermana" mientras caminaban por las calles

-Este…-murmuro, Johnny se sentía tan raro hablando como chica que prefería no hacerlo además de que no tenía idea de adonde ir. Sin saber que decir apunto a una librería

-¿A la librería?-pregunto Komui extrañado- No sabía que te atrajera leer…

-Eh…

-Este…Boo-bookman le recomendó unos libros y…a ella le parecieron interesantes-mintió Miranda que estaba igual o mas nerviosa que Johnny

Komui parecía poco convencido pero igual entraron

Johnny entro algo emocionado…de hecho desde que salió de la Orden se había emocionado, es decir, hacia tanto tiempo que no salía de los Cuarteles que no podía evitar querer varias cosas que quería ver desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Casi de inmediato que entraron a la librería "Lenalee" se dirigió a un estante con un letrerito que decía "novelas de terror". Antes de que Komui se percatara de eso Miranda se acerco a otro estante.

-¡Mira, Johnn…Lenalee, aquí están las novelas románticas!

-Pero…

-Me habías dicho que querías leer alguna ¿recuerdas?-la alemana le guiño un ojo

-Ah…si…-murmuro decepcionado

-Lenalee detesta las historias de terror, Johnny-le susurro Miranda

-¿Has elegido alguna, mi preciosa Lenalee?-pregunto Komui acercándose

-Eh…este-Johnny agarro el primer libro que vio

-¿Romeo y Julieta?¡ Esta bien, yo voy a pagarlo!-el científico con complejo de hermana se fue a pagar

-¿¡Que hago, Miranda!¡No creo aguantar esto!

-Tranquilízate, lo mejor será ir a alguna tienda de ropa-le dijo la alemana- Lenalee siempre tarda horas ahí cuando va y lo único que tú tienes que hacer es probarte ropa y ya.

Una vez que salieron, Johnny señalo un tienda que le llamo la atención

-¡Vamos ahí!-exclamo emocionado señalando una tienda de herramientas, al darse cuenta que levanto la voz se tapo la boca

-¿Para qué quieres ir a una tienda de herramientas, Lenalee?-le pregunto su hermano

-Eh…no…yo no…-Preocupado porque tal vez había metido la pata (otra vez) , señalo la tienda de ropa que estaba al lado-yo decía ahí…

-¡Esta bien. Vamos!-Komui sonrió

Johnny miro con tristeza la tienda de herramientas… en el departamento científico a veces faltaban cosas y además tenía curiosidad

La tienda de ropa era enorme, a la izquierda la ropa de hombre y a la derecha la ropa de mujer.

Nuevamente Johnny estuvo a punto de meter la pata dirigiéndose a la izquierda, menos mal Mirando lo jalo al lado contrario…

De pronto Johnny se encontró con docenas de prendas en tonos rosas y demás colores, vestidos, blusas, faldas, chaquetas etc.

La encargada de la tienda se les acerco con una sonrisa

-¡Señorita, Lenalee, que bueno verla por aquí otra vez!

-Eh…-"debe ser una tienda que visita mucho Lena"-Ah, Hola-sonrió nerviosamente

-Todo tiene descuento y además han llegado muchos nuevos modelos, de seguro se va a probar todos jejeje

-Si… si, claro…

La encargada la miro confundida

-¿Se siente bien, señorita?-pregunto al ver que la chica no saltaba emocionada porque hubiera descuentos y modelos nuevos

-Este…si…¡digo!¡No muy bien!-exclamo-¡Es-estoy algo enferma! Couf, couf…

-Oh…

-Tomate todo el tiempo que quieras, Lenalee-le dijo Komui

-¡Pruébate esto!-Miranda le tendió una minifalda morada, una blusa rosa de tirantitos y empujo dentro del vestidor a "la chica"

Con un gran suspiro Johnny comenzó a desvestirse…

Mientras tanto afuera…

-Ya se que esta algo enferma-decía Komui a Miranda-pero aun así siento que esta algo diferente…como si no fuera ella

-¡Solo está algo distraída, no le pasa nada!

-…

-¿Miranda? ¿Puedes venir un segundo?-llamo "Lenalee"

-Ok.

-¿Es una broma?-pregunto señalándose la falda morada cuando esta entro-¡ESTA MAS CORTA QUE LA del uniforme!¡Y…y esta blusa! ¡me asfixia y…

-Asi viste Lenalee…sal a que te vea Komui, Lena siempre lo hace

Ya iba a abrir la puerta cuando de repente una luz ilumino a "la chica" y el vestidor se lleno momentáneamente de humo…un poquito de humo salió por debajo de la puerta

-¿¡Y ese humo!¡LENALEE, MIRANDA!¡¿ESTAN BIEN!-exclamo Komui

-¡S-si!¡Se me cayo mi frasco de polvos!-mintió Miranda tras la puerta-mi maquillaje jeje

-¿Tu te maquillas, Miranda?

-Eh…¡!

La alemana ahogo una exclamación…pues ahora tenía en frente a Johnny ya en su verdadero cuerpo aun con la falda y la blusa puestas

-Oh oh…-susurro Johnny-estamos en problemas….

-oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Por otra parte en un tren…más específicamente en un lujoso compartimiento…

El general Tiedoll dormía profundamente.

Su maleta, que estaba en el asiento de enfrente, se abrió y una pequeña niña asomo la cabeza. Después salió de la maleta para mirar por la ventana.

Lenalee se sobresalto cuando un botecito de tinta y unos pinceles cayeron de la maleta. La pequeña abrió el frasco y mojo uno de los pinceles.

El general dormía acostado bocarriba en el asiento y la miniLenalee no dudo en comenzar a pintarle la cara… Tiedoll ni lo noto…

**(Jueves en la noche)**

-oOoOoOoOoOooOoOOoOoOoO

Por fin me digno a escribir y acabar un capitulo después de un laaaaaargo tiempo En fin, disculpen si hay una que otra falta de ortografía o incoherencia jeje EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP… JOHNNY Y MIRANDA TIENEN QUE PENSAR RAPIDO EN QUE VAN A HACER PARA SALIR DE AQUEL APRIETO…MIENTRAS KANDA TERMINA SU PELEA CON SOKARO Y ALLEN SE VE ATACADO POR LAU GRACIAS A SU MAESTRO…Todo esto y mas en el prox cap…GRACIAS POR LEER! QUE ESTEN BIEN!BYE!


	11. Sintomas de una borracherasin licor

Hola de nuevo! _**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!(**_Son lo que me mantienen viva XD) Mi cerebro se tomo un merecido descanso y ahora si vengo preparada, roguémos-sí, me incluyo a mí también- porque no me tarde más en seguir esto….

D gray man blablablablablablabla

Disfrútenlo!

oOoOoOOoOooOoOoOoOoOOoOo

**11.-Síntomas de una borrachera… sin licor**

**(Viernes en la mañana)**

_1º Sintoma: Dolor de cabeza_

Ya amanecía y el sol se filtraba por las ventanas de las habitaciones de la Orden Oscura. Sorprendentemente era una mañana de lo más tranquila y extremadamente silenciosa…demasiado silenciosa para ser un lugar que tenia similitud con un manicomio.

En su habitación, Kanda se tapo la cara con el brazo cuando los rayos del sol se asomaron por su quebrada ventana.

-Kso…

Por lo general su actividades de la mañana eran entrenar, desayunar, entrenar y si no estaba de humor, perseguir con mugen al Bakausagui. Pero bueno, los últimos días había estado concentrado en la búsqueda de cierta minichina…

-Kso…-repitio el asiático con una mueca, tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado peleando con el general Sokaro? Sin duda buena parte de la noche…

_oOoOoO Flashback OoOoOo_

_A cierto pelirojo no le dio tiempo de decir nada antes de que el general Sokaro lo tirara al piso de un golpe y luego Kanda lo mando a volar con sus insectos infernales. Tras eso se olvidaron por completo de Lavi…_

_-Si no quieres que te de la paliza de tu vida mejor ponte de rodillas y pide clemencia, niño-dijo el general preparándose para otro ataque_

_-Usted pida clemencia si quiere, pero yo no le garantizo nada-Kanda sonrió confiado-¡AAAHHHH!-el samurái le dio varios sablazos sin detenerse pero el fornido general los seguía esquivando_

_-Niño insolente…y necio_

_-¡Viejo…_

_Sokaro detuvo con una mano el brazo del menor y se lo torció haciendo que este soltara la espada, después le dio otro puñetazo en el estomago, sacándole el aire._

_Kanda no tardo mucho en recuperar aire y cuando Sokaro aflojo su agarre, aprovecho para patearle en la entrepierna…_

_Sokaro cayó de rodillas por el dolor_

_-Y me decía que yo me pusiera de rodillas-se burlo el peliazul_

_-Maldito niño tramposo…_

_-Usted nuca puso reglas, general-sonrio_

_oOoOoO Fin Flashback OoOoOo_

-jhe-Kanda sonrio al recordarlo.

La pelea había seguido hasta altas horas de la noche…Para su desgracia, la pelea termino cuando él se quedo inconsciente por un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sokaro.

-humpf…ah…igual valio la pena golpearlo aunque haya sido una vez…aun no eh perdido…ya vera.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_2º Sintoma: Cuerpo Cortado _

Por otra parte en la enfermería…

Allen abrio lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con un techo blanco…

-…-"Creí que el techo de mi cuarto era gris…" pensó el peliblanco, al mirar bien donde estaba, se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería-¿Por qué estoy…-quiso levantarse pero pronto noto un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo

Se sentía como…se sentía con…

-Cuerpo cortado-susurro cerrando los ojos recordando la definición que había leído en la biblioteca-" …padecimientos que cursan con calentura. Entre ellos, dolor de huesos, cuerpo y cabeza, además de escalofríos y …"

El albino se miro el cuerpo tras el gran esfuerzo de quitarse la sabana

-Sí, tengo el "cuerpo cortado"…Literalmente

Si, literalmente tenía todo el cuerpo cortado ¿Por quién? ¿Por qué?

_oOoOoO Flashback OoOoOo_

_-Kloud es una mujer muy bella y fuerte…bastante bella jejejeje-Cross sonrió_

_-Maestro…_

_-En fin, necesito un escudo._

_-Para protegerse de Kloud-dedujo_

_-¡Claro que no, estúpido aprendiz!¡Necesito alguien que entretenga a su molesta mascota!_

_-¿¡QUE!-exclamo Allen_

_-Tranquilo, solo da unas pequeñas mordidas y uno que otro rasguño, nada por lo que te vayas a morir_

_-pero…_

_-Bueno eso si Kloud no activa su poder…si lo hace pues buena suerte-sonrio_

_-¡NOOO QUIERO!-pataleo el menor-¡Dejeme!_

_-Estate quieto._

_El general lo siguió arrastrando por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de la general rubia. Cross toco la puerta una vez…_

_-¿Kloud?_

_-…-"¡Por favor que no abra!" pensaba el peliblanco_

_Cross volvió a tocar un poco más fuerte_

_-…_

_-…-"¡Dios, por lo que más quieras, haz que no habrá!"_

_Cross no se iba a dar por vencido tan fácil, volvió a golpear la puerta_

_-Hey, Kloud, no me vas a dejar aquí todo el día ¿verdad?_

_-…-"¡Si, déjelo aquí todo el día!¡Pero que me deje ir!"_

_Cross por lo general no tenía paciencia alguna pero cuando se trataba de mujeres el general era la paciencia en persona. Un toque más a la puerta…_

_-¡Vamos, Kloud!¡Solo a vengo a disculparme por ser tan acosador y también quería decirte que ya no voy a molestarte más!-Una total mentira._

_-…-"¡la general Kloud jamás caería en eso!"_

_Se escucho como se quitaba el cerrojo_

_-Prepárate, tonto-le dijo el hombre de cabello de fuego_

_-¡NOOOO…-"O tal vez si cae…"_

_La puerta finalmente se abrió y Kloud apareció junto con su mono Lau. La general parecía haber creído las palabras de Cross pero aun así estaba preparada para ordenar a Lau que atacara._

_-¿Es cierto lo que dijiste?¿Me vas a dejar de molestar, Cross?-pregunto la mujer rubia_

_-¡Claro!-exclamo Cross Marian lanzándose hacía ella y robándole un beso_

_Como era de esperarse Lau también se lanzo al ataque pero Cross levanto-lo tenía bien agarrado-a Allen y lo uso de escudo contra las garras y los dientes del mono transformado por su ama_

_oOoOoO Fin Flashback OoOoOo_

Lo siguiente que paso era difuso

-Mejor no recordar…-susuro el albino-¡Ahhh, me lleva!¿¡DONDE ESTAS LENALEE!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_3º Sintoma: Cansancio_

Miranda se encontraba en el cuarto de Lenalee peinando a la Lena falsa ya que esta era incapaz de peinarse sola.

La alemana cabeceaba y apenas se concentraba en lo que hacía, mientras que Johnny dormitaba.

Se sentían tan cansados que ninguno se dio cuenta que la mayor había peinado el cabello de la otra en una cola de caballo en vez de dos coletas…

-Ojala esto fuera una pesadilla-comento Johnny-Aun no puedo creer que haya hecho esto…

-Animate awww…-bostezo la otra-Por lo menos te estás tomando un descanso del trabajo con Komui

-Y hablando de eso…¿Quién me está supliendo a mi?

-mmm no se…vamos a ver

Con mucha curiosidad y un cansancio de los mil demonios ambos fueron al departamento científico y al entrar se toparon con Reever.

-Hola-saludo este con una sonrisa-¿Qué hacen por aquí?

-¿nos preguntábamos quien esta supliendo a Johnny?-le pregunto Miranda en un susurro

-No es quien sino que.

-¿?

-Vengan-Reever los llevo hasta el lugar de trabajo de Johnny quien al verlo sintió cierta melancolía…-Esto lo está supliendo

Entonces vieron un robot a medio vestir con una peluca como el peinado del científico. Era un robot de pies a cabeza…

-Es imposible que Komui no lo note-dijo "Lenalee"

-Esta tan concentrado planeando la fies…es decir esta tan concentrado con… un nuevo Komurin que ni lo nota-explico nervioso Reever, en ese momento se acerco Komui-Miren

-Hey, Johnny- dijo el chino leyendo al mismo tiempo unos papeles-Haz esto por mi, estoy tan ocupado-le dejo una pila de papeles en la mesa

-...-el robot no hizo sonido alguno

-Me alegra tu entusiasmo para ayudar a tu jefe jajajaja-rio Komui regresando a su escritorio

-Ven-Reever sonrió-Por cierto-le dio a "la chica" una botella pequeña-Esto es para que no vuelva a pasar lo de ayer

-N lo quiero recordar…

oOoOoO Flashback OoOoOo

_La alemana ahogo una exclamación…pues ahora tenía en frente a Johnny ya en su verdadero cuerpo aun con la falda y la blusa puestas_

_-Oh oh…-susurro Johnny-estamos en problemas…._

_-Lenalee ¿Puedo verte?-pregunto Komui desde afuera del vestidor_

_Miranda y el otro se miraron con pánico_

_-¿¡Que hacemos!_

_-Este…er…ya se!-Miranda abrió la puerta para salir-Tu quédate aquí y no salgas_

_-¿Crees que quiero morir?_

_Miranda salió._

_-¡Komui olvide algo en la Orden!¡Vengo en un momento!_

_-¿Qué se te olvido? Si quieres yo voy, no tardare nada_

_-No, no, no-"¡¿Qué digo, que digo?-Eh…voy por algo de…de…ah…ya-ya sabes, cosas de chicas_

_-¿eh?-Komui enrojeció un poco_

_-De hecho…n-necesito algo para Lenalee, si realmente quieres ir…_

_-¡NO, no!¡Este…¡Ve tu por favor!-le pidió el chino sonrojado_

_-Ok…ah, y Lenalee no puede salir hasta que le traiga ese algo-sonrió nerviosamente_

_-O-ok…etto…¿Lenalee, estas bien?-pregunto_

_-Si…-susurro Johnny intentando imitar la voz de la chica pero solo logro que se escuchara un chillido como de dolor_

_Mientras tanto Miranda corría a toda velocidad por las calles en dirección a la Orden._

_-¿Segura que está bien?-pregunto nuevamente Komui_

_Johnny no sabía qué hacer, no respondió_

_-¿Lenalee?¿Te sientes mal?¿Quieres algo de tomar o algo?_

_-…_

_-Me estas empezando a preocupar…¿Lenalee?_

_-…_

_-¡Lenalee!-el chino (que estaba entrando en pánico) con complejo de hermana se acerco al vestidor e intento girar la perilla-¡¿Estás bien!¡LENALEE!_

_Komui jalo la perilla y golpeaba la puerta intentando abrirla pero del otro lado Johnny se mantenía pegado a esta con todo su peso._

_-"Y si lo hace voy a morir por engañarlo"-pensó_

_Por otra parte Miranda había ido con Reever y le había pedido más de aquel experimento…Por supuesto ya no tenían y tuvieron que hacer mas…_

_El proceso llevo horas…_

_Cuando Miranda finalmente llego Komui ya estaba punto de triar la puerta del vestidor_

_-Ya llegue-dijo la alemana-Lenalee abreme- pidió haciendo a un lado al hermano_

_Johnny le abrio y ella se metió de inmediato y Johnny volvió a ser Lenalee_

_Después de eso decidieron regresar a la Orden…_

_oOoOoO Flashback OoOoOo_

Por supuesto ambos terminaron cansados de aquella odisea…

-¿Y hay algún avance en la búsqueda?-pregunto "Lenalee"

-Ah…no…de hecho los buscadores ya no saben donde buscar y nadie tiene ninguna pista….

-¿Dónde estará?

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en cierto tren, el general Tiedoll estaba en el baño mirándose la cara en el espejo

-mmm…aun no se me quita por completo-se dijo mirando ligeras manchas negras en su cara, tenia estrellas en la frente y corazones mal pintados en las mejillas-De seguro fue algún chiquillo que se metió en mi compartimiento y vio mi tinta…jajajajaja ¡Pero qué artista!-dijo Tiedoll con una gran sonrisa-¡Seguro va ser un talentoso artista de grande jajaja!-el viejo Tiedoll parecía encantado con los tenues dibujos de su cara como si fueran una obra maestra

Sonriendo se dirigió a su compartimiento y al abrir la puerta vio como un piececito se escondía en su maleta.

-Vaya, que suerte, parece que conoceré al gran pintor-sonrió y abrió rápidamente la maleta. Quiso sonreír pero estaba bastante impresionado como para siquiera decir algo.

-jejeje-la niña rio complacida de que el general la hubiera encontrado como si estuvieran jugando a las escondidas

-Si no lo supiera diría que tus eres Lenalee-rio nervioso limpiando sus lentes

-¡Me encontraste!-exclamo la minichina-¡Eres bueno en este juego jaja la princesa y el príncipe de cabello blanco no lograron encontrarme!

-¿La princesa y el príncipe de cabello blanco? mmm…de pura casualidad ese "príncipe" tiene ojos plateados y una cicatriz en la cara?

-¡Si, si es muy guapo!-dijo la niña sentándose de un salto en el asiento-Y la princesa de cabello oscuro es muy linda y guapa

-¿Enserio?-"Oh Dios…Pero que es lo que estarán pensando los del departamento científico"-Parece que tendremos que regresar, Lenalee, La Orden debe estar de cabeza

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jejeje me divertí mucho escribiendo este cap n.n ah…En el siguiente capítulo…EJEM….KANDA Y ALLEN HACEN LAS PACES…MUY A SU MANERA X/D…CROSS SE DA CEUNTA DE QUE "LENALEE" NO ES ELLA Y BUSCANDO DIVERTIRSE UN RATO DECIDE DELATAR A KANDA A ALLEN Y AL EQUIPO CIENTÍFICO... PERO EL VALIENTE LAVI LLEGA PARA SALVAR EL DIA ¿QUE ES LO QUE HARA?...Todo esto y mas en el siguiente cap n.n QUE ESTEN BIEN!BYE!


	12. El heroe del dia

Hola! Si, aunque no lo crean sigo vivita y coleando (bueno…a medias…) XD Ah, ok… Estas vacaciones no fueron precisamente las mas productivas de mi vida en cuanto a mis fics ¬¬# ¿Cuántos capítulos subí? Creo que solo dos y mis vacaciones ya se acabaron… Esta última semana estuvo de locos pero aquí esta el capXD _**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!**_ … Y en otras noticias XD quiero seguir leyendo DGM! Pero onemanga a muerto (aunque dejé de tenerle cariño hace un buen tiempo )En fin….

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino…

Disfrutenlo! Advertencia: Intento de lemon…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**12.-El héroe del día**

**(Viernes en la noche)**

**-**Estúpido Cross…-murmuraba la general Kloud dando vueltas en su amplia habitación mientras el pequeño mono Lau la miraba con curiosidad desde la cama.

Kloud iba dando vueltas a zancadas con una mano en la boca

-Es un idiota, ¿Cómo se atreve?...¿Cómo pude creerle?...aah!...Es un tono borracho sin remedio…mujeriego de pies a cabeza… tramposo… es un asqueroso mentiroso sin cerebro alguno…un idiota con demasiada suerte con su tonta pistolita…y sus aires de grandeza…es un ¡·&!"$%$&/&)%$%$!$·!

La rubia siguió con su sarta de maldiciones y palabrotas un par de minutos más…

Lau tenía el hocico abierto hasta el piso y los ojos sorprendidos, jamás había escuchado a su ama usar de una sola vez todos los insultos que conocía y en otros idiomas.

Aunque la general seguía despotricando contra Cross no dejaba de tocarse los labios con la mano y a cada rato se mordía el labio inferior…Sentía como si le quemara…

Se sentía marcada para el resto de su vida

-¡Idiota!

Por otra parte, en una habitación cercana…

Cross estaba sentado en una elegante silla de madera, balanceándose en las patas traseras de dicha silla con una botella de fino vino en una mano y con un cigarrillo en la otra.

-Jajaja el ataque sorpresa siempre funciona y bueno una mentirilla blanca no le hace daño a nadie

Recargada contra la cama estaba la tumba de Maria, siempre silenciosa y quieta hasta que su amo le llamara.

-Realmente no creí que fuera a ser tan sencillo-sonrio-y salí sin un solo rasguño…-le dio un sorbo al vino…¡El plan perfecto! Jajajaja

Sus labios tocaron el cigarrillo

"De seguro Kloud no va a dejar de pensar en mi en varios días…"

Y por supuesto el general Cross estaba internamente preocupadísimo por su preciado aprendiz que uso como escudo…¡SI, CLARO, JA!

Allen era la última persona que se le pasaba por la mente al hombre de cabello de fuego

Y hablando de Allen…

OOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO

El peliblanco, aun con todo el cuerpo adolorido y lleno de vendas, caminaba en dirección hacia el comedor. Aun estaba preocupado por la desaparecida Lenalee pero necesitaba comer algo antes de ir a preguntar si había algún avance.

-¡Allen!-cierto pelirojo llego por detrás y lo abrazo

-¡WAAH!

-¡Buenos Dias, Allen!

-Eh…buenos días, Lavi…-le respondió el albino confuso-¿Por qué tan…cariñoso?-pregunto pues Lavi no le soltaba

-Es que eres de las pocas personas que se que no me golpearan-sonrio

-Ah, ya veo…

-¿Has sabido algo de Lena?...-el otro negó-Esto es increíble…lleva días desaparecida, está bien que la Orden es enorme pero aun asi con todos buscando ya cubrimos todo…

Mientras el ojiverde listaba todos los lugares donde se había buscado, Allen intentaba en vano deshacer el abrazo de su amigo(quien no parecía darse cuenta)

-¿Me sueltas, por favor…

-…y la terraza y…

-Hey, Lavi-le interrumpió

-¿Si?

-Deberías reconsiderar eso de que yo no te golpearía…-sonrió con un aura negra-Así que…¿Podrías soltarme, por favor?

-Claro, solo tenias que decirlo

-GGGRRRR-Su aura oscura se agrando

-Vaya…¿Por qué tan enojado Moyashi?-sonrio sin importarle el aura asesina

-…-El albino intento calmarse-Ah, lo siento, Lavi…Estos últimos días han sido muy estresantes

-Si…Y además te peleaste con Yu…

-¿Cómo sabes que me pelee con Kanda?

-Errr…-"Ya meti la pata"-Este…me tengo que ir

-Mas te vale decirme, Lavi-le dijo el peliblanco agarrándole

-Errr…bueno, no es que sea el único que lo sepa…

-¿¡QUE!-exclamo mirándole amenazadoramente

-¡Espera!¡Yo no tuve nada que ver, fueron ustedes los que se pelearon y medio desvistieron en público!

-Eso significa que…

-Sip-asintió-Ya todos lo saben…ya saben que…tu sabes…-se sonrojo el pelirojo-hmm…no es por preocuparte ni nada pero creo que Kanda es el único que no sabe que los descubrieron…y cuando se entere…va a matar a media Orden por su orgullo

-Si, ese idiota. Nos vemos, Lavi-le dijo encaminándose por el pasillo-Tenemos que arreglar esto. Pero yo no pienso disculparme primero-se dijo

Al llegar a las habitaciones Allen se puso a pensar en lo que diría sin tener que disculparse. Se paro frente a la puerta del samurái. Del otro lado de dicha puerta Kanda estaba atento a la persona que estaba afuera

-Haber-medito-Le voy a decir….Hola, Kanda, tenemos que seguir buscando. No, no, me va a cerrar la puerta en la cara…¿Qué tal…Hey, Kanda tu y yo causamos esto, bueno en realidad creo que fue tu culpa pero lo que tenemos que hacer es seguir buscando. Me va a cortar en dos si le echo toda la culpa de lo que sucedió

Se recargo de espaldas contra la puerta.

-Puedo decirle que…lo importante es buscar a Lena y para eso tenemos que hacerlo juntos, aunque no queramos…Si eso…

De repente la puerta se abrio y todo el peso de Allen parecía que iba a caer al piso…de no ser porque cierto peliazul lo atrapo…o mas bien lo aprisiono entre sus fuertes brazos de una manera tan seductora como solo él podía hacerlo.

-Tienes razón, Moyashi-le dijo Kanda cerrando la puerta con una patada

-¿Tengo raz…¡Hey, espera, aun sigo enojado contigo!¡Suéltame!

-No, tu mismo acabas de decir algo y creo que tienes toda la razón

-¿Kanda Yu dándome la razón? ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con el verdadero Kanda?-dijo el albino intentando fingir que no le gustaba que Kanda le abrazara-Ok, si tengo razón, entonces vamos a buscar a Lena.

-¿Y yo cuando dije que tenias razón en eso?-pregunto el samurái con una sonrisa malévola-Tu dijiste "…tenemos que hacerlo juntos, aunque no queramos"-le dijo quitándole el liston rojo del cuello

-¡No me refería a eso!-se sonrojo-¡Me refería a que tenemos que seguir buscando a Lena!

-Yo no escuche eso…-desabotono un botón de la camisa del menor

-¡No…

-Muy tarde para negarte

El mayor aventó al albino hacia la cama…En cuanto aterrizo el menor sintió familiaridad con el colchón…obviamente no era la primera vez.

-¿Seguimos?-dijo Kanda mientras intentaba desabrochar todos los botones de la camisa del otro pero el menor seguía resistiéndose-Deja de fingir que no quieres

-¡No es que no quiera…¡Digo… no quiero!

-Te acabas de delatar.

Cuando la camisa estuvo fuera el pelizul se fijo en los vendajes del albino

-¿Y a ti que te paso, Moyashi?

-Larga historia, fue culpa de mi maestro

-ya veo...-se dispuso a desabrochar el botón y a deslizar el cierre del pantalón…el mayor poso su mano en la entrepierna del otro y comenzó a moverla lentamente sobre la ropa interior.

-Después de esto…-jadeo el otro ya sin resistirse-promete que seguiremos….buscando

-Ok, Ok lo prometo-dijo impaciente para después besarlo, un poco de saliva resbalo por la comisura de sus labios

-ngh…-Allen paso sus brazos por el cuello del otro y le acaricio la nuca mientras el samurái aun tenia la mano en su entrepierna solo que ya no sobre la ropa interior-ah…-suspiro cuando tuvo que tomar algo de aire

Mientras el albino tomaba aire para lo que seguía, el peliazul se quito los pantalones y se dispuso a terminar de desvestir al otro.

Dos delgados dedos penetraron al menor, quien desde hacía un buen tiempo aquello ya no le dolía demasiado, y a esos dos le siguió otro haciéndolo gemir

-Yu…Ah…ngh…

Kanda deslizaba los dedos lentamente hacia dentro y hacia afuera… hasta que sintió que no podía más. Obligo al menor a ponerse boca abajo y lo penetro de una estocada

-¡Ah!Yu..!

El samurái comenzo a embestir lentamente pero pronto comento a hacerlo mas rápido

-Ah…

-jhe-el mayor sonrio mientras acariciaba sus muslos con una mano, para después tomar su miembro

Y sincronizando el masaje con las embestidas ambos gimieron…

-¡AAH!-exclamaron ambos

-¿Con-tento?-pregunto jadeando Allen

-Más que satisfecho…-dicho esto le beso

(autora: Lo siento, se me da mas el yullen )

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto Cross caminaba con paso tranquilo por los pasillos fumando un cigarrillo. Estaba esperando el momento en que Kloud le encontrara y se lanzara a sus brazos para otro beso.

-Jhe-una sonrisa casi animal se formo en su rostro al pensarlo-Seguro no tardara mucho pero aun asi debería entretenerme con algo mientras tanto….pero ¿Con qu…

Y justo al dar la vuelta en el pasillo…

-¡Oh, lo siento!

-…-El general miro a la chica que tenia frente a èl. Era Lenalee, la linda y tierna Lenalee-¡Vaya, Lenalee!...Wow…cada vez que te veo estas más hermosa-le sonrió

-Eh…-"¿Qué le digo?" pensaba Johnny "¿De entre todas las personas porque tenía que chocar con èl?"-¿Gracias?-pregunto más que agradeciendo el cumplido

-¿Eh?

-Este…con permiso, gener…

-Espera-el mayor la miro en los ojos-Dime, Lena, ¿Ya tienes novio o sigues de soltera?

-…-"¿Por qué me pregunta eso ahora?"

-Tú no eres Lenalee-declaro

-¡!-ni siquiera pudo decir nada

-La verdadera Lena me diría apenada y tal vez algo molesta que no es asunto mío-El general le tomo una coleta y la jalo-¿Y este disfraz?¿Donde conseguiste algo asi?

-¡Ahhh!¡General , suélteme!

-¿Quién rayos eres?

-Este…ok, ok. Yo soy Johnny

-…-Cross le miro amenazante

-¡Es cierto! ¡Estoy así por un experimento!¡No se si no se entero pero la verdadera Lena desapareció y yo estoy cubriendo su lugar para que Komui no mate ni a Kanda ni a Allen!

-¿Ellos son los culpables de que ella desapareciera?

-Pasaron muchas cosas y bueno ella termino como una niña y…ahora yo estare asi hasta que la encuentren y regrese a la normalidad

-¿No quieres estar asi?-pregunto sonriendo

-¡Para nada!

-Entonces te voy a ayudar. Yo mismo le diré a Komui quien eres tu y todo lo que paso y así ya no tendrás que ser una mujer por más tiempo.

-¿¡EH!¡NO!-Johnny se agarro a una de las piernas de Cross para evitar que se fuera

-Te estoy haciendo un favor-le dijo pateándolo mandándolo a volar

-¡A mi también me va a matar si le dice que lo estuve engañando!

-Ni modo…Esto es divertido

Johnny solo pudo ver como el general se alejaba, al ver que no podría detenerlo fue por ayuda aunque no sabía a dónde ir realmente. Mientras corría paso al lado de la biblioteca…

-¡Lavi!

En cuanto al departamento científico…

Los científicos, a espaldas de un despistado Komui, habían creado otro experimento…

-Es una idea genial, tal vez la mejor que hayamos tenido-decía uno sonriente pero nervioso hasta algo apenado

-Si…-asintieron los demás con cierta pena

-Insisto en que crear estas cosas no es muy buena idea…-comento Reever mirando el frasco con liquido rosa

-¿Y Dónde esta Joh…digo, Lenalee?-le pregunto Tapp a Reever

-Estaba aquí hace unos minutos…creo que iba por café-miro nervioso a Komui quien parloteaba cosas sobre la decoración del comedor para la fiesta-Mejor voy a ir a "verla", haber porque se esta tardando…-dijo metiéndose el frasco en el bolsillo de la bata

Asi, Reever salió de la oficina en dirección al comedor

Tras caminar un par de minutos se encontró con Cross

-Buenos días general-saludo al pasar por su lado

-¿Verdad que son buenos?-sonrió ampliamente mientras caminaba con una excesiva lentitud

Reever siguió su camino preguntándose porque Cross parecía tan…¿divertido?

Justo antes de llegar al comedor se vio como unos alterados Lavi y "Lenalee" corrian hacia èl

-¡Reever, tenemos un gran problema!-exclamo el pelirojo

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Cross me va a delatar con Komui!-exclamo el otro

-¡¿QUE!

-¡Y si Komui se entera va a matar a Johnny, a Kanda y a Allen y a ustedes por ayudar!

-Tienes razón, hay que hacer algo y rápido, Cross ya va para haya-se palpo los bolsillo y se percato del frasco…-Tengo una idea-les dijo mostrándoselos, les susurro para que servia

-¿¡Por que esa maña de crear cosas para tomar?

-¡Vamos!

Los tres corrieron hacia el departamento científico, cuando llegaron justamente Cross ya tenía la mano en la puerta

Los tres alterados se miraron en medio del pasillo

-¡Yo ya soy mujer, yo no lo hare!-se negó Johnny

-Errr…tengo mis dudas respecto a esto…

-Yo lo hare-dijo un determinado Lavi tomándose el liquido rosa. Pronto un humo rosa lo rodeo por completo

El humo llamo la atención de Cross así que este se acerco a ver qué pasaba, "Lenalee" y Reever se miraban nerviosos

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? ¿Vienen a ver como divierto delatándolos?-sonrio…pero su sonrisa se desvaneció por un momento cuando el humo rosa se disolvió.

Frente a ellos se encontraba una hermosísima mujer con un lindo, delicado y voluptuoso cuerpo, de cabellos rojos largos que le llegaban a la cintura como lava cayendo por su espalda, parte del cabello le cubría un ojo escondiendo su parche negro. Su ojo esmeralda estaba rodeado por unas espesas y largas pestañas.

-Wow…¿Pero que tenemos aquí?-dijo Cross con mirada lujuriosa

-…-la nueva Lavi no dijo nada, se limito a sonreír

-Este…La…Laura-invento Reever-Ten…-dijo este ofreciéndole su bata blanca con la cara totalmente roja

"Laura" se miro…La playera negra le quedaba un poco grande pero se sostenía…lástima que no se podía decir lo mismo de sus pantalones…

-¡WAH!-exclamo tomando la bata para taparse abajo

-La mujer perfecta para mí-comento Cross con una sonrisa

-…-"Lenalee va a tener que agradecerme mil veces por esto" pensaba Lavi

**(Sabado en la mañana)**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En fin…hace tiempo que no escribia lemon…err…¿Qué puedo decir?... Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos por ahí, …EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE PROB EN LA ORDEN…LAVI SE DECIDE A ENTRETENER A CROSS MIENTRAS KOMUI ENVIA DE MISION A JOHNNY(LENALEE)…POR OTRA PARTE A ALLEN Y KANDA POR FIN SE LES PRENDE EL FOCO Y VAN A VER A HEBLASKA…NOS VEMOS,GRACIAS POR LEER BYE!


	13. Laura

Hola!_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS AMABLES REVIEWS EN EL CAP ANTERIOR!**_ Enserio les agradezco que sigan esta historia medio loca n.n Es agradable seguir por aquí publicando…Ah…¿Qué les digo? Pues esta semana también estuvo medio movida, aun estoy organizándome con las cosas de la escuela(tareas, trabajos, libros, todo se me acumula )…No se…tengo el pésimo presentimiento de que no me va a ir bien, tendré que pedirle a kamisama que me ayude este año XD En fin, mejor no le sigo con esto sino va a terminar pareciendo diario XD

D gray man le pertenece a katsura hoshino

Disfrutenlo!

OOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**13.-"Laura" **

**(Sabado en la mañana)**

-Si lo sé, lo sé…es horrible

-Decir horrible es quedarse corto, Johnny, yo diría que es absolutamente espantoso…pero me consola saber que les di a Allen y compañía un par de días más de vida

Lavi hablaba ahora como mujer y bueno se veía como toda una mujer. El pelirojo y Johnny se encontraban en la habitación de Miranda y hablaban de lo raro que se sentía tener cuerpo de mujer…El ojiverde estaba en ropa interior.

-Ah…se me hace tan raro "esto" y…bueno, todo lo demás-dijo "Laura" señalándose el busto con un notable sonrojo

-Te entiendo, yo tampoco me acostumbro-suspiro el otro mientras se miraba en el espejo que tenia la alemana en una pared-Hasta me doy miedo…-se puso azul-Empiezo a perder mi mente de hombre…

-No me digas eso…

Miranda por otra parte buscaba algo de ropa que le pudiera quedar a "Laura" pero solo tenía vestidos negros.

-Lo siento, Lavi, pero solo tengo esto por el momento-le dijo Miranda enseñándole uno de los vestidos

-Por mi me pondría lo que sea con tal de no estar en ropa interior…-suspiro el pelirojo-Pero creo que debo hacerle caso a Reever…

_OOoOoOoO Flashback OoOoOoOo_

_-La mujer perfecta para mí-comento Cross con una sonrisa al ver a la pobre y sonrojada Laura tapándose desesperadamente con la bata del científico_

_-…-"Lenalee va a tener que agradecerme mil veces por esto" pensaba Lavi_

_-Entonces…-susurro el general en el oído de "ella"_

_-¡!-¿Cómo había llegado Cross tan rápido a su lado?¡Estaba en serios problemas… Con la sorpresa no pudo decir nada más que un débil-Ho-hola…-se sintió extraño al notar su voz más aguda_

_-Entonces ¿te llamas Laura, preciosa?-pregunto el general de cabello de fuego. Aquella mujer se le hacía conocida pero no sabía de donde…_

_-Eh…_

_-¡Si, este…Ella acaba de llegar para…para-"Oh, dios ¿Qué digo?" Reever estaba desesperado_

_-¡Ella vino para ser una buscadora!-exclamo "Lenalee"_

_-…_

_-¿Buscadora? Vaya…-Cross sonrió ampliamente mirando por el rabillo del ojo las piernas de la peliroja-Pues déjame darte la Bienvenida-le dijo inclinándose un poco frente a ella y tomándole una mano para besarla suavemente_

_-…gracias…-"Oh, no…muy tarde para retractarme…"_

_-De nada, dulzura-Cross le guiño un ojo pícaramente._

_-Es más, voy darte todo un tour por la Orden…esta medio destruida pero no te preocupes-le dijo seductoramente-Yo te cuidare para qué no tropieces con nada_

_-Eh…yo…-la ojiverde miro a Reever como pidiéndole ayuda pero al parecer el científico se había quedado sin ideas y Johnny también. Con la cara aun roja, con se cubrió aun mas con la bata y con la otra de toco el cabello que escondía su parche-Me encantaría ir con usted pero me gustaría ponerme algo mas…adecuado-dijo _

_-Como gustes, te esperare en el comedor_

_Cross se alejo con una gran sonrisa por el pasillo. Para alivio de todos al parecer había olvidado ir a delatar a Johnny y compañía_

_-Gracias Lavi-dijo "Lenalee" con un suspiro_

_-Ah…de nada, supongo…_

_-Sera mejor que vayan a ver a Miranda, ella debe tener ropa para prestarte-les dijo Reever-Yo tengo que ir a ver que hace Komui. Ah, y recuerda…Laura…ponte algo provocado, así lo tendrás interesado un tiempo_

_oOoOoOoO Fin Flashback OoOoOoOo_

-Gracias, Miranda-le dijo "Laura" a la alemana-pero necesito buscar algo mas…provocador para Cross

-¡Ah, ya se!-exclamo la peliverde- Lenalee tiene toneladas de ropa en su cuarto. ¡Vamos, Lavi!

La peliroja tomo la bata y se la puso antes de salir caminando con dificultad a causa de las botas que no le quedaban muy bien

Una vez en el cuarto de Lenalee, Johnny saco toda la ropa que había en el armario

-¿Qué estará bien?-se pregunto Lavi

-¿Qué tal una minifalda(que Lenalee tiene por montones) y un top strapless?

-Haber..

_Minutos después_

-Ah…y luego Komui no quiere que le veamos las piernas a su hermanita, con esta cosa es inevitable-comento el ojiverde-Y ni hablar de este top…

-Supongo pero es perfecto para ti y para el general Cross

-No, no pienso ir por toda la Orden enseñando todo

-Ok, ¿Y esto?-le paso una blusa con mangas y holanes y una falda larga también volantes, todo en colores rosa y blanco

-Paso, tampoco quiero parecer una niña inocente, eso no es lo que Cross busca en una mujer…-frunce el entrecejo-Ademas ¿Acaso no provocaría violarme?

-¿P-Perdon? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Cross también es un pervertido y si me ve con esa ropa le va a provocar violarme y no pienso llegar a tanto…busquemos algo mas-revolvió la pila de ropa en la cama

Johnny se quedo un tano perplejo ante la explicación de la peliroja, no muy seguro de si entendió

-Esto está bien-dijo tomando una blusa negra de manga larga y pegada y unos pantalones blancos también super pegados, además de unos zapatos de tacón negros

_Minutos después…_

-Esto no esta mal, no enseño de mas pero es…provocador

-Creo que si…pero…-Johnny le miro con curiosidad-No se…me recuerdas a alguien pero no se a quien

-No importa, voy al comedor con Cross-le dijo mientras salían de la habitación –Grrr-gruño con el entrecejo fruncido

-¿Q-que pasa, Lavi?

-Más les vale a Allen y Yu que estén buscando…-comento con una venita palpitante en la frente

_En un pasillo no muy lejano…  
_Kanda y Allen aprovechaban que no había nadie por los pasillos para ir caminando con tranquilidad, Kanda mantenía su brazo sobre de los hombros del albino con actitud protectora y …¿cariñosa? No, ese no era su estilo, mas bien…posesiva

-Esto no esta nada bien…-decía el menor

-Tch…-respondió el otro harto de escuchar que las cosas no andaban bien…-No puede andar muy lejos, es decir, tiene que estar en el edifico…muy lejos ya seria en el bosque que rodea la Orden…

-Ah, supongo, pero creo que Lavi me dijo que ya buscaron ahí

-¿El Bakausagui? Jhe- sonrió al recordar como lo mando a volar cuando este quiso meterse en su pelea con Sokaro

-Ouch…-susurro Allen palpando con cuidado su antebrazo donde tenía una herida con una venda encima

-No me dijiste que te paso-pregunto el otro con curiosidad…Tal vez, si tenía tiempo, iría a descuartizar al que daño al Moyashi

-Fue por culpa de mi maestro, me uso de escudo contra Lau mientras el besaba a la general Kloud

-Baka Cross

-Si…y después…

El peliblanco fue interrumpido por el sonido de unas botas tal vez y el sonido de unos zapatos de tacón "tac-tac-tac". Al doblar el pasillo aparecieron ante ellos "Lenalee" y…

-Hola, Johnny-llamo Allen dejando de lado, por el momento, a la peliroja que estaba su lado-¿Alguna información sobre Lena?

-Errr…nop…aun nada

Mientras Johnny le platicaba a Allen sobre algo de Komui, el peliazul miraba con mucha curiosidad a la delgada peliroja.

"Ella" por su parte se acomodaba el pelo en la cara y evitaba la mirada del asiático

-Tu…

-…

-¿Quién…

Sin querer Lavi mostro su parche

-¡!-tanto Allen como Kanda se quedaron congelados

-¡No me miren!

-Pero…¿Lavi?-pregunto el albino

-Si…

Entonces paso algo que algunos creían imposible, algo que dejo helados a todos en al Orden Oscura, muchos pensaban que cuando "eso" pasara el infierno se congelaría, o las vacas volarían o los Noes tendrían piedad o el Conde del Milenio se rendiría o Komui dejaría de sobreproteger a su hermana, ect

Si…"eso" paso:

¡KANDA SOLTO UNA ESTRUENDOSA CARCAJADA!

El peliazul reía como nunca en su vida había hecho, era tanta su euforia o sus ganas de burlarse que se tiro al piso muriéndose de risa

Tras unos cuantos minutos, el asiático retomo la compostura y se levanto secándose las pequeñas lagrimas y agarrándose el estomago que le dolía de tanto reír

-Nada mal, Bakausagui-se burlo mirando como la peliroja seguía boquiabierta

-Ehh…Cu-cu-cu cualquier cosa yo-yo me llamo La-Laura, O-ok-tartamudeo decidida a irse al comedor…ese iba a ser un trauma para toda su vida

Los dos hombres transformados en mujeres se alejaron por el pasillo y Allen miro al mayor con una sonrisa cómplice

-Jamás te había escuchado reírte asi-le dijo poniéndole los brazos al cuello y poniéndose de puntas

-Valía la pena reírse de él, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad

-Me gusto-le susurro antes besarle bruscamente-Hasta Heblaska debió haberlo oído-le dijo burlonamente para besarlo nuevamente

Kanda abrió los ojos sorprendido

-¡Eso es!-exclamo separándose del menor-¡Heblaska!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Ah…deséame suerte, Johnny-pidió Lavi en la entrada del comedor

-Tú puedes, Lavi, no sera por mucho….espero

-ah…Ok-dijo dirigiéndose con paso seguro a la mesa donde Cross estaba sentado fumando con una sonrisa

Tomó aire

-Hola general, ya estoy lista-le dijo sonriendo tímidamente

-Wow, te ves…espectacularmente linda, Laura-le dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza, Lavi supo que fue una buena elección de ropa-¿empezamos?

-Claro.

-pues vamos-le dijo ofreciéndole un brazo cual educado caballero

"Laura" acepto el brazo tomándolo suavemente y al darse la vuelta…

-¡Ah, hola, Kloud!-saludo el general Cross la rubia que iba entrando

-…-Kloud primero le miro con cara de pocos amigos, sin embargo su mirada cambio cuando vio a la peliroja tomada del brazo del general.

-Te presento a Laura, Kloud, acaba de llegar a la Orden y le voy a dar un tour…¿Qué te parece?-le pregunto

-…-por su parte Kloud pensaba que Cross Marian era un completo idiota,¿¡Que planeaba!¡Primero la besa apasionadamente y luego se aparece con otra mujer(que encima le había copiado su estilo, es decir, parecía que había sacado aquella ropa de su armario)! ¡Era un idiota!-Si, si, haz lo que quieras-les dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina para pedir su comida notablemente irritada

-Vamos, Laura-dijo el general

Lavi miro por sobre su hombro como Kloud le dirigía una mirada asesina "¿En qué me eh metido?"

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡Lenalee!-grito Reever al ver a Johnny caminando por el pasillo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Recoge tus cosas, tienes una misión

-¿¡QUE!¿¡UNA MISION!

-Ya sé que suena loco pero no tendrás que ver a ningún akuma

-¿eh?

-Komui te iba a enviar a una misión para preparar lo de la fiesta, te iba a mandar a Escocia pero cambie unos cuantos papeles y lo convencí de enviarte a España, ahí te encontraras con unos buscadores que ya están al tanto de todo.

-Uf…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

-¡HEBLASKA!-exclamo Allen en el elevador junto con Kanda

Aquel ser tan peculiar se alzo

-Allen Walker y Kanda Yu…¿A qué debo esta visita?-pregunto con aquella voz que solía ponerles el cabello de punta

-Han ocurrido muchas cosas y necesitamos que, por favor, nos digas si puedes y por donde percibes la inocencia de Lenalee

-¿De Lenalee Lee?

-…-"¿Que otra Lena hay?" se pregunto exasperado el samurái

Heblaska permaneció en silencio unos minutos

-Las botas de acero se encuentran muy lejos de aquí…

-¿¡QUE!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Wow…¡qué lindo dibujo, Lenalee-chan!-exclamaba el general Tiedoll mirando un dibujo que había hecho la miniLenalee en su cuaderno de dibujo-A Komui le encantara esto jajajaja

La pequeña sonrió complacida sentadita en el asiento, balanceando sus pies calzados por las mini botitas de acero

-Menos mal ya vamos de regreso…

**(Sabado en la tarde)**

oOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOooOoOoOoO

Bueno, ah…este fic me encanta, es tan divertido escribirlo…ah, ando un poco apurada, me urge seguirle a otro fic que eh abandonado ¬¬U, disculpen si hay por ahí una que otra incoherencia..EN FIN…EJEM EJEM…EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP…ALLEN Y KANDA, DE HECHO TODOS EN LA ORDEN ENTRAN EN PANICO AL ENTERARSE DE QUE LENALEE YA NO SE ENCUENTRA EN LA ORDEN SINO MUY LEJOS…POR OTRA PARTE LAVI SE VE EN PROBLEMAS CUANDO KLOUD AL PARECER LE DECLARA LA GUERRA MIENTRAS CROSS DECIDE DAR UN PASO QUE DEJARA "PASMADA" A LA POBRE "LAURA"…TODO MIENTRAS KOMUI COMIENZA CON LOS PREPARATIVOS DE LA FIESTA DE LA HERMANA…Bueno…GRACIAS POR LEER!SON GENIALES!NOS VEMOS!BYE!


	14. La odisea de Lavi 1º parte

Hola!¿Como están? Espero que de maravilla para que disfruten de este cap que ya es de los últimos (tal vez alargaría el fic pero ya no quiero hacer sufrir a los pobres exorcistas que son víctimas de mis ideas locas XD)T.T en fin…_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! **_Arigatou a**kotoko-noda****, ****HaindiR****, , ****Racksha yami****, DIANA y a fanitigril **por sus comentarios en los últimos capítulos asi como a las demás n.n Ah si, Opino lo mismo que tu **HaindiR**, me encantaría ver esto en anime XD

D gray man y sus personajes le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino

Disfrutenlo!

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**14.-La odisea de Lavi 1ª parte**

**(Sabado en la tarde)**

-Las botas de acero se encuentran muy lejos de aquí…-dijo Heblaska con voz profunda y misteriosa

-¿¡QUE!

-¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!-exclamo Allen

-Las botas de acero y por consiguiente su portadora Lenalee Lee se encuentran lejos pero creo que no está sola…

-¿No está sola?-repitió Kanda pensativo

-Puff, eso es una alivio-comento el albino

-¿Estás loco, Moyashi?-dijo el samurái algo exasperado pero igualmente preocupado-¡Esta lejos de aquí y **No** está sola!

En las mentes de ambos chicos empezaron a formarse varios escenarios donde la pequeña e inocente Lenalee estaba en un callejón oscuro y era acompañada por algún hombre barbudo con mirada lujuriosa….

-¡Tenemos que salir a buscarla!

Ambos jóvenes presionaron el interruptor para subir

-Pero…-los dos chicos se fueron antes de que Heblaska pudiera terminar de decirles quien acompañaba a la minichina-ah…los exorcistas jóvenes son los más impacientes-medito-Se que el portador de aquella inocencia le traerá sana y salva…

Allen y Kanda se volvieron a dividir y cada quien fue a pasar la voz

El albino se encontró primero con Krory y Miranda

-¡Miranda, Krory!-exclamo al verlos por el pasillo

-¿Qué pasa, Allen? ¿Esta todo bien?-pregunto la alemana-¿Ya encontraron a Lenalee?

-¡No y de hecho Heblaska nos dijo que ella ya no se encontraba aquí, sino mas lejos!-empezaba a entrarle pánico-¡No se qué vamos a hacer!¡Komui va a matarnos si algo le pasa a su hermana! ¡Me va a partir en dos si algún hombre barbudo se aprovecha de ella y…

-¿Hombre barbudo?-Krory alzo una ceja confundido

-¡Si! ¡Hebla nos dijo que estaba acompañada por alguien! ¡Quién sabe qué le pueda pasar! ¡Ah….

-Tranquilízate, Allen-le dijo el exorcista parecido a un vampiro-No empieces a imaginar cosas raras.

-Cierto-Miranda sonrio-¿Qué tal lejos puede estar? Tu tranquilo, Allen.

-Ok-el albino tomo aire y lo saco en un suspiro-Esta bien…no debo entrar en pánico, ni yo, ni nadie

Justo en ese momento en la esquina del pasillo paso corriendo un mar de buscadores en completo pánico, gritando quien sabe cuántas cosas.

Cuando el mar de buscadores se alejo, vieron a Kanda correr tras ellos.

-¡Vuelvan, inútiles!¡No eh terminado de hablar!

Allen, Miranda y Krory le miraron con una gota de sudor n la cabeza

-Muy tarde para no entrar en pánico-comento Krory

-¿A dónde vas, Allen?-pregunto la alemana al ver que se alejaba corriendo también

-¡Voy a ver a Reever para contarle!-exclamo mirando por sobre su hombro

El plan era, una vez que fuera a contarle a Reever lo que sabia, iría al pueblo a buscar a aquel pequeño demonio que les estaba causando tantos problemas y dolores de cabeza. Tal vez el pueblo no estuviera precisamente lejos pero para una niña pequeña de seguro lo era…

Al llegar al departamento científico una puerta se azoto con todo contra su cara.

Komui salía con una gran caja llena de listones y varias cosas más en tonos rosas y lilas. Cual bailarina y cantante el chino se alejo por el pasillo sin percatarse de que casi le rompe la nariz al pobre peliblanco.

-lalala lalala lalalalalala laaaaa….

-Ay…-susurro Allen entrando mientras se aseguraba que su nariz estaba bien

-¡Ah, Allen!-exclamo el científico castaño-¡¿Ya te enteraste?¡Lenalee esta…

-Lo sé-repuso un poco enfurruñado-Ya no está aquí, de hecho, venía a decirles eso.

-Ya reuní y envié a algunos equipos de búsqueda al pueblo pero sería más rápido con más personas.

-Kanda y yo también vamos-dijo mirando a una esquina de la oficina donde había un científico amarrado con listones de pies a cabeza-¿Debería preguntar?-señalo con la cabeza al hombre

-Ah, larga historia-comento Tapp a su lado

-Digamos que se le ocurrió criticar los gustos de decoración de Komui

-…que miedo…

-Es lo mejor, por ahora es preferible que el supervisor este ocupado en otras cosas y que no se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando

-…si…bueno, nos vemos-se despidió el albino mientras por su mente se formaba una frase "Komui es un tonto"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOO

Mientras caminaba tomada del brazo de Cross, "Laura" seguía viendo mentalmente la mirada que la general Kloud le había dirigido cuando se la encontraron en el comedor

El general del cabello de fuego , por su parte, parloteaba sin parar sobre sus múltiples viajes por el mundo…Obviamente, Laura no le hacía demasiado caso…

-…-"Bueno, en realidad no debería preocuparme…Es decir, según se a Kloud le importa un comino el general, asi que no debería importarle que yo este con èl…¿O si?" Se miro la ropa un segundo "O será por esta ropa…se parecía mucho a la de ella…"

-Qué gracioso ¿verdad?…- miro a la peliroja y se percato de que esta mantenía la mirada en el piso…Por supuesto, Cross creía que se debía a que tal vez ella estaba demasiado abrumada por lo apuesto y galante que era èl. Entonces siguió parloteando un poco más sobre sus aventuras.

-…-"jajaja que tonto soy, creo que nada haría mas feliz a Kloud que Cross dejándola de acosar, si…voy a estar bien, es mas hasta debe estarme muy agradecida" Sonrio

-Y asi deje que mi estúpido aprendiz empezara su vida por su cuenta en la India-decía el otro en tono falsamente paternal. Ahí empezó a preguntarse si "Laura" le hacia caso-Este…¿Estas bien, lindura?

-Eh, este…¡si, si, perdona!...Decías que dejaste a Allen en la India

-¿eh? ¿Cómo sabes que se llama Allen?

-yo…-"¡Idiota! ¡Muy bien, Lavi, sigue metiendo la pata!" se regaño-Lo vi al llegar aquí, es…muy amable…

-Demasiado…ah-suspiro-Mas que mi aprendiz, lo quiero como a un hijo

-Que…que lindo de tu parte-sonrió la peliroja con una ceja levantada "¿¡Como un hijo!¡si, claro!¡jajajajajajaja!"

Al fondo del pasillo aparecieron Krory y Miranda dirigiéndose hacia ellos hablando con caras preocupadas.

Ambos se pusieron un poco tensos al estar en presencia del general.

-Hey, ustedes dos-les llamo el hombre dueño de la tumba de Maria

-¿S-si, general?-respondieron ambos mirando curiosos a la peliroja

-¿Ya conocen a Laura…mmm…Perdona, lindura, pero no me has dicho tu apellido-le sonrió seductoramente

-Oh…este…-miro a los otros dos exorcistas nerviosa-Soy Laura…Borqueman…

-¿Boquerman? Je, un apellido interesante para una mujer interesantemente hermosa

-Este…mucho gusto…Soy Miranda-saludo la alemana

-Un gusto conocerte…Me llamo Arystar Krory

-Igualmente…-con mucha discreción se hizo al lado el cabello (muy poquito) enseñando parte del parche que se escondía debajo…

Tanto Krory como Miranda se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-¡Miranda, Krory!-exclamo Marie tras ellos

-¿Qué pasa?

-…-"Ay, Dios… ¿Por qué me odias tanto?" se pregunto Lavi

-Les iba a decir que…-entonces se percato de la presencia de la mujer peliroja-Este…

-Ah, este…hola, soy nueva-saludo nerviosamente Laura

-…-Sip…ahí iba otro shock para el pobre de Marie, con su increíble odio era imposible que no notara un poco la voz de Lavi tras aquella agudeza.

-En fin…¿seguimos?-dijo Cross dándose la vuelta junto con ella

"Laura" volteo por sobre su hombro y se llevo un dedo a los labios en señal de que no dijeran nada al general

**(Sabado en la noche)**

Siguieron caminando un par de horas y pronto estuvieron en el área de las habitaciones

-Y esta, cariño, son las habitaciones de todos los generales… esta es la mía-toco una de las puertas-Siéntete con la libertad de venir a visitarme cuando tú quieras

En ese momento apareció por ahí la general Kloud en dirección a su habitación

-Hola otra vez, Kloud.

-humpf…

-Es su cariñosa forma de decir hola-comento el pelirojo con una sonrisa, entonces se le prendió el foco-Hey, Kloud…

La rubia estaba lista para entrar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta de un golpe

-¿Te gustaría compartir con nosotros una de mis mejores botellas de vino?-pregunto el general que sabía que la rubia no aceptaría, como siempre…

-…-"Va a decir que no"

-Seguro, me vendría bien-repuso la general con voz fría dejando sorprendidos a los otros dos

-Vaya…¡Que bien!¡Entremos!-dijo emocionado Cross

Las "dos" mujeres entraron primero- Kloud se sentó de inmediato en una de las ornamentadas sillas junto a una mesa. Lavi, por su parte, estaba impresionado

-…-"¿Por qué acepto? Siempre rechaza sin piedad al general…¿Por qué ahora si acepto?...¿Sera por mi?

-Oh, no…Lo siento, dulzuras, pero tengo que ir por un sacacorchos (no sé donde deje el mío) no me tardo-les dijo saliendo de la habitación

De inmediato se sintió una atmosfera incomoda

No dijeron nada, se limitaron a observar la habitación evitando mutuamente la mirada de la otra.

-Este…-dijo Lavi(aun parado) intentando romper el hielo

-¿De dónde eres? ¿Eres una de las tantas amantes de ese tonto?

-¿eh? Yo…

-Si eres una de las amantes de ese tonto entonces tu también eres una joven tonta-le dijo fríamente

-¿Por qué le importa?-pregunto involuntariamente-Digo…

-Solo te advierto una cosa…Una vez que le dejes de parecer interesante te botara por otra

-¿La boto a usted?-pregunto sabiendo que nunca estuvieron juntos

-…

-…-"Laura" sonrió, jugaría un rato con la general-¿Acaso esta celosa?

-¡Claro que no!-se levanto de la silla furiosa, Lau salto al piso

-Entonces ¿porque está enojada?

-¡Solo te estoy advirtiendo, No te conviene ese idiota!

-¿Y a usted si?-sonrió maliciosamente preguntándose si no estaba poniendo en riesgo su vida

-¡humpf!-Kloud fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró con el general

-¿Ya te vas, Kloud?

-¡Si, hazte a un lado!-la rubia y el mono salieron…

La puerta se quedo un poco abierta

-Bueno…ni modo, más para nosotros-sonrió él

Bebieron…una copa…dos…tres…y perdió la cuenta. Por supuesto, a Cross aun no le afectaba el alcohol.

El general se paro frente a "ella" -que estaba recargada a la pared- y la acorralo con sus brazos a ambos lados…a Lavi se le resbalo la copa…y en ese mismo instante en que la copa se hizo añicos Cros acerco sus labios a los de "ella"

Kloud les miro sorprendida desde la puerta… Ambos se fundieron en un apasionado beso…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allen y Kanda caminaban por las iluminadas calles del pueblo, esperando que Lenalee apareciera en cualquier momento huyendo de algún hombre pervertido…

-El lunes es la fiesta de Lenalee…tenemos que encontrarla pero ya-comento Allen

-Tenemos tiempo…Johnny puede suplantarla un poco mas si no lo logramos para el Lunes…

-Pobre…

-…-Kanda sintió

**(Domingo en la mañana)**

oOoOoOoOOOOoOoOoOooOoO

No tengo mucho que decir más que me disculpen por los múltiples dedazos y faltas de ortografía en el cap anterior y ya de paso en este cap, si es que hay…EJEM EJEM…EN FIN…EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE PROB EN LA ORDEN…LAVI CAE EN LA CUENTA DE LO QUE PASO DE UNA MANERA POCO AGRADABLE, TERMINA PENSANDO QUE SIN DUDA CROSS ES UN IDIOTA, ENAMORADO…PERO IDIOTA AL FIN…POR OTRA PARTE… ALGUIEN DE LA FAMILIA DE NOE DECIDE JUGAR UN RATO CON LOS EXORCISTAS EN EL PUEBLO CAUSANDOLES MAS PREOCUPACIONES Y CASI UN INFARTO…¿Quién SERA?...Descúbranlo en el prox cap n.n NOS VEMOS!1GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!BYE!


	15. La odisea de Lavi 2º parte

Hola!Pufff puff...Creí que no lograría subir el capitulo esta semana…igual que las semanas pasadas esta también a estado de locos...ah…tengo el presentimiento que todas semanas que sigan serán iguales ¿debería alegrarme? Supongo jeje…._**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!APRECIO MUCHO SU APOYO Y COMENTARIOS!**_ Ah…¿saben? Se me están haciendo unas ojeras…Espero no terminar como Reever y compañía jajajaja

D gray man blablablablablablabla (¿Pueden creer que siga escribiendo el disclaimer? XD)

Disfrutenlo!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**15.-La odisea de Lavi 2º parte**

**(Domingo en la mañana)**

Al abrir los ojos se encontró, no con un techo grisáceo o blanco, no, aquel no era el techo de su habitación, ni siquiera el techo de alguna habitación nueva(que le correspondía como "buscadora")…No, era algo mucho peor…

"Debe ser una broma…"

No quiso mirar a los lados, se limito a seguir mirando hacia arriba. Unas delicadas y finas sabanas le acariciaban el cuerpo…por el tacto de las sabanas se dio cuenta que no traía ropa…nada

"Debo seguir dormido…"

Miro horrorizado el toldo de color vino de aquella cama…cama que no era suya…

"¡Por favor!¡No!"

Y por desgracia no solo no era suya esa cama, sino que tampoco estaba solo…Lentamente intento sacar un brazo pero cuando rozo piel a su lado se detuvo de inmediato.

"Quiero morir…."

Con mucho cuidado se levanto de la cama "desnuda" y miro a la persona que estaba acostada en la cama.

Cross Marian.

De entre todas las personas que había en la Orden, se encontraba con Cross…

-Cross…-susurro la peliroja tan bajo que ni ella se escucho

Cross…aquel nombre nunca era buen augurio…. Encontró la ropa de Lenalee alrededor de la cama tirada en el piso y sin hacer ruido se dispuso a medio vestirse, se quedo descalza…Hacia todo eso mientras intentaba convencerse de que solamente se había quedado dormido con el general y que no habían hecho nada mas…

"Sí, claro, nos quedamos dormidos sin ropa…seguro no hicimos nada" pensó Lavi sarcásticamente "Esto no me puede estar pasando…¡Es justo lo que quería evitar!"

Se acerco a la puerta y cuando ya tenía la mano en la perilla...

-¿Te vas sin despedirte?

"Laura" se quedo de piedra

-jhe-el general sonrió mientras se levantaba y se ponía una sabana alrededor de la cintura

-Eh…yo…s-se supone que hoy empiezan mis misiones como buscadora, ge-general Cross-tartamudeo nerviosa

-¿General Cross? Ayer me llamabas de manera menos formal-le dijo acercándose a "ella"

"Laura" se sonrojo notablemente

-Lo siento, general, esto…esto estuvo mal…no debí…no debimos…

-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie…no le conviene a ninguno de los dos contar lo que paso…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Lavi no pudo evitar voltear a verlo; la luz de la ventana le iluminaba aquel esculpido cuerpo y su cabello de fuego. Los ojos del general tenían un brillo divertido aunque nervioso.

-Q-que bueno que entienda. Entonces…Nos vemos, general Cro…-dijo mientras giraba la perilla muriéndose de ganas por salir

-Creo que no comprendes lo que te acabo de decir, Laura…¿O debería decir…Lavi?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Allen y Kanda acaban de llegar al pueblo, el sol apenas salía y hacia algo de frio. Estaban bien abrigados intentando no pensar en el frio que tenían.

Miraban las calles con cierta desesperanza. Querían encontrar a Lenalee pero por fin la esperanza se les iba…Era de esperarse.

-¿A dónde piensas ir después?-pregunto de repente Allen

-¿De qué hablas, Moyashi?

-Si no encontramos a Lena…ah… ¿A dónde huiras si esto no se arregla?

-Tch…No seas idiota, Moyashi.-le dijo exasperado-Ya te dije que Johnny puede seguir con la farsa aun tiempo mas

-…

Siguieron caminando sin darse cuenta de que alguien les observaba desde la terraza de una casa.

-Entonces la china piernas largas está perdida…-dijo una voz aniñada

-¿"China piernas largas"?-pregunto un apuesto hombre moreno a su lado

-Es el nuevo apodo para Lenalee Lee ¿No te gusta?

-Eso no importa…

Tyki Mikk sonrió mirando a los exorcistas por la calle, a su lado Road reía divertida.

-¿No deberíamos ir a decirle al Conde sobre lo de…Lee?-pregunto el moreno al ver que la chica no se movía de su lugar-¿Me estas escuchando Road?

-Nop.

-El Conde debe saber esto, Road-le dijo Tyki a modo de regaño

-¡Pero yo quiero jugar un poco con mi Allen y con el samurái mal geniudo!

-"…mi Allen…" Ah…como quieras, a mi me da igual que te regañe a ti el Conde

-Jamás me regañara, soy su consentida-le sonrió-¡Vamos a seguirlos!

Sin mucho esfuerzo la Noe salto hasta el techo de otra casa junto con el pelinegro

Mientras que Allen y Kanda iban peleando…de nuevo, solo que esta vez no fingían nada…nada bueno venia de fingir peleas y ellos lo habían aprendido de la peor manera posible.

-Mira, Kanda, así hay una joyería-señalo un tienda a lo lejos

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "¿y?". Komui también es capaz de matarnos si no le compramos algún regalo a Lenalee(aunque no sea la verdadera)

-Es una estupidez, Moyashi, no tenemos tiempo de pensar en eso.

-¿Y de que si podemos pensar?

-Jhe…-Kanda inspecciono a su alrededor. Al ser temprano aun no había casi nadie en la calle…y los callejones estaba vacios….-Puedes pensar en lo que yo estoy pensando ahora-le dijo para jalarlo hacia el callejón que estaba a su lado

Desde el punto de vista de Road y Tyki…

-Van a pelearse en ese callejón-comento el Noe

-¡Si ese samurái afeminado le toca un pelo, lo mato!-exclamo Road con una mirada bastante sádica. Obviamente hablaba en serio

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Mira.

La Noe de los sueños pareció meditar un poco…

-Eh estado practicando algo…es difícil pero creo que ya lo domine

…

Los dos jóvenes estaban demasiado enfrascados en un beso…si, estaban peleando pero no a golpes… luchanban por el dominio de la boca del otro, mientras que sus manos intentaban ferozmente recorrer sus cuerpos deseando no llevar ropa…

-Eres un maldito pervertido, Yu…-le dijo el albino al separase un poco

-No te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre-le dijo burlonamente

-Bakanda…No tenemos tiempo para esto ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

Ambos asintieron y se separaron para salir del callejón. Al caminar por la calle Allen iba al frente con las mejillas rojas; Kanda le miraba desde atrás de pies a cabeza.

¿Dónde había quedado aquel odio que le tuvo al principio? ¿Qué paso?...Y la pregunta más importante: ¿Por qué le odiaba?...Ok, tal vez porque siempre quería sacrificarse por todo y todos…pero…

"mmm…no lo entiendo…esto del amor es demasiado complicado y fastidioso" pensó el peliazul haciendo una mueca."O sera que…aquel liquido que le hizo beber Komui al Moyashi hace mucho…que tal si seguía haciendo efecto…."

-¿Qué piensas?-pregunto Allen

-¿eh?...No nada.

"Menuda tontería…pero si aquel efecto sigue en el Moyashi no importa. Si algún día se le pasa dicho efecto(si es que lo tiene)ni loco lo dejaría ir jeje" sonrio maliciosamente mientras el albino le miraba preocupado a los ojos "Esta atado a mi para siempre, supongo"

Tyki les miraba con curiosidad

-¿Y este es tu gran plan de diversión, Road? ¿Simplemente hacer callejones y calles iguales a los otros?

Al mirar a su lado se percato que la niña ya no estaba ahí. Sonrio

Los jóvenes exorcistas siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que un grito los sorprendió.

-¡Ayuda!-el grito venia doblando la esquina

Creyendo que tal vez era un akuma corrieron hacia la esquina…donde se quedaron perplejos…¿Quién lo diría?:

Lenalee(con su cuerpo de 16 años) estaba en el suelo con cara de miedo y a punto de llorar, frente a ella un fornido hombre barbudo que la miraba perversamente listo para atacarla.

Una vez que Allen y Kanda se recuperan del infarto que les dio se dispusieron a defender a su amiga que les había provocado tantos problemas…

Solo hicieron falta un par de golpes para dejar fuera de combate a aquel hombre.

Lenalee solo les miraba desde el piso lloriqueando

-Por fin te encontramos, Lenalee…-suspiro aliviado el peliblanco.-¿Estas bien?

-Y-ya me dirigía a la Orden cuando…cuando ese hombre…

-Olvidalo… tch ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que paso?

-La verdad no…

-Vamos a la Orden, todos se van a alegrar de verte, con todo lo que ah pasado…-comento Allen-Enserio es un alivio que estés aquí, Lena

Levantaron a la chica y cuando estos no la miraban una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. Road Kamelot en su perfecto disfraz de Lenalee se divertía a lo grande.

De repente ella se le lanzo al cuello al albino

-¡!

-Tenia tanto miedo, Allen…-susurro

-¿Ah, s-si?

-…-"¿Qué demonios?" pensaba Kanda

Lenalee levanto la cabeza y miro con ojos enamorados al otro. Sin vacilar la chica le beso en los labios…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En el cuarto de Cross Marian…

"Laura" miraba perpleja y horrorizada al general que solo se cubria con una sabana.

-¿D-de que esta hablando, general?

-No te hagas el tonto, muchacho-inexpresivo se sentó en una silla y prendió un cigarrillo sin quitarle los ojos de encima

Lavi era incapaz de decir nada mas

-Me di cuenta ya algo tarde…-sonrio pícaramente-Cuando estábamos…eh…ejem…creo que me entiendes

A otro le recorrió por la espalda un escalofrió

-Vi tu parche y de inmediato me di cuenta del parecido…Fui un poco tonto pero en realidad no le di ni le doy mucha importancia

-¿Q-que?

Cross tomo una copa que aun tenia vino y lo bebió

-No hagas un drama de esto, muchacho-le dijo divertido

-No entiendo…

-Yo también estaba un poquito pasado de copas y bueno, también algo "prendido" anoche…¿Sabes?-su voz se torno melancólica-Es raro que una mujer me diga que no (y ya me di cuenta de que puedo hacer que un hombre me diga que si jaja) y bueno…Kloud me ah rechazado tantas veces que me está deprimiendo. Necesitaba un desahogo y luego te vi a ti…tan perfecta…por fin el equipo científico hace algo bueno-sonrió seductoramente mientras se levantaba

-Yo…-quería salir pero el cuerpo no le respondía

-Eres exquisito, Lavi…¿O Laura?, lo que sea…me encantas-le susurro al oído pegando sus cuerpos-Permíteme imaginarte como Kloud una vez mas…

Y con una sonrisa casi animal, volvió a poseer los labios del otro

"Cross, idiota"

**(Domingo en la tarde)**

oOooOoOooOoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo

no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir mas asi que…EJEM EJEM…ROAD LES JUEGA UNA PESADA BROMA A KANDA Y ALLEN QUIENES YA VEN SU FIN CERCA…LAVI SE VE OBLIGADO A SEGUIR EL PLAN O JUEGO DE CROSS PARA CONQUISTAR A LA GENERAL KLOUD PERO PASA ALGO IMPREVISTO…todo esto y mas en el siguiente cap…NOS VEMOS!QUE ESTEN BIEN!BYE!


	16. Broma pesada

Hola!Aquí está el cap 16º lamento el pequeño retraso ¿saben? Llevo más capítulos de los planeados errr…eso suele pasarme con bastante frecuencia XD. _**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS AMABLES REVIEWS! **_Bueno este…errr…,**Chrono1984,**te agradezco inmensamente que hayas empezado y seguido mi historia hasta donde va…¿me preguntas Qué se sentirá estar en el cuerpo de una chica? Pues para un hombre no sé si será muy agradable aunque es probable que meta la pata como Lavi jejeje en serio muchas gracias por sus reviews a todos…

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Katsura Hoshino

Disfrutenlo

OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

**16.-Broma pesada**

**(Domingo en la tarde)**

-Tenia tanto miedo, Allen…-le susurro la china a Allen

-¿Ah, s-si?

-…-"¿Qué demonios?" pensaba Kanda mirándolos con una ceja levantada

Lenalee levanto la cabeza y miro con ojos enamorados al albino. Sin vacilar la chica le beso en los labios…

En aquellos segundos (que a los tres les parecieron horas) pasaron muchas cosas.

Tras un segundo de shock, Kanda se debatía entre tragarse su enojo o desenvainar a mugen y cortar a la chica en dos

Allen en realidad era incapaz de pensar en algo coherente.

Road sonreía internamente. Abrió un ojo por un segundo para ver la cara del samurái aunque realmente no entendió porque este parecía tan enojado…por otra parte la embustera se divertía a lo grande disfrutando los labios de su adorado

Tyki se llevo una mano al rostro y una gota de sudor gigante apareció en su cabeza "Era de esperarse" se dijo.

Cuando Road se separo de Allen, Kanda ya estaba a punto de sacar a mugen.

-Lo siento…ya no lo puedo esconder-susurro ella-Te amo, Allen.

-¿Q-ue?...Ah, y-yo yooo….esteeee….

-Te amo más que a nadie-le dio rápido beso en los labios

-Tch, debemos…ir…con el idiota…al que llamas hermano…-dijo el peliazul temblando de rabia

Road le ignoro olímpicamente

-¿No quieres ser mi novio, Allen?

-¿¡QUE!-lo único en que pudo pensar fue en Komui-¡NO, NO QUIERO!

-¿No?-pregunto "Lenalee" con cara triste

-¡BUENO, NO ES QUE NO QUIERA!

-¿¡si quieres!-pregunto Kanda con un aura negra detrás

-¡NO!

-¿Por qué no?

-Sí, ¿Por qué no, Moyashi?-dijo fríamente el samurái

-No me digas que quieres a alguien más…porque yo soy la persona que más te ama en este mundo y no me importa lo que diga mi hermano, yo quiero casarme contigo, Allen

-¿¡CASA-CASARTE!

-¡Siiiii!-le abrazo sonriendo

-¿Sa-sabes? Creo que lo mejor es regresar a la Orden para casarte….¡digo!, para aliviarte del susto de hace rato eh jeje

-Bueno…vamos-le dijo tomandole de la mano-¡Vamos

-Si…vamos-susurro Kanda con cara de muy pocos amigos

Los primero pasos fueron algo lentos, "Lenalee" y Allen iban adelante mientras Kanda les seguía detrás vigilando que la chica no se atreviera a tocar de mas al menor, es decir…¡Ya lo había besado!

Kanda sonrió perversamente. Le contaría a Komui lo que hizo la chica….

-Tch…que tontería…-se dijo a si mismo el samurái. Pensándolo mejor no le diría a Komui pues este era capaz de matar al albino

Allen miro por sobre su hombro a Kanda, le dirigió una mirada como diciendo: "Yo no quiero esto…esto es cosa de Lenalee…lo siento"

El peliazul asintió aun con la sangre hirviendo de rabia

Tyki por otra parte miraba a trio desde el tejado de una casa. Lo único que él veía era a Road parada sonriendo divertida y a los exorcistas tirados en el suelo viviendo el sueño que Road había creado para ellos…

-Road-le llamo el moreno con cara de aburrimiento-Por lo menos atácalos o lastímalos en el sueño…

-No pienso lastimarlos …-le miro sonriendo-Solo les voy a dar un buen susto

-Entonces esto no es muy divertido que digamos…ni siquiera es útil…

-Oh,Tyki…tú no sabes lo que es divertirse-se burlo

-humpf…incluso podríamos matarlos…

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses, Tyki!-le dijo haciendo berrinche como una niña que amenaza con llorar si alguien le rompe su juguete favorito

-Como quieras-suspiro

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La pobre y traumatizada "Laura" estaba sentada en una de las ornamentadas sillas de la habitación de Cross Marian.

El general se vestía…por desgracia para Laura, este se vestía con una excesiva lentitud y se negaba a decirle porque no la dejaba ir.

La menor mantenía la mirada en el piso avergonzada.

-Cross idiota…-susurro-¿Para qué demonios me quieres aquí? Ya tuvimos suficiente ambos, ¿no cree?

-Supongo…pero no me canso de verte-le sonrió pícaramente

-Hasta luego, general-le dijo la joven irritada, levantándose para retirarse

-Espera, muchacho, déjame agradecerte.-le dijo tomándole de la mano

-Olvídelo, ya tuve suficiente de esto-suspiro-Voy al departamento científico a que me den algo para revertir esto

-Oh, vamos, muchacho…Conociendo a esos científicos ten por seguro que aun no han hecho nada para revertir-le dijo sin soltarle la mano-De seguro tienes tiempo de sobra, así que ayúdame

-Lo siento general, no puedo…no quiero ayudarlo…-un ligero sonrojo tiño sus mejillas mientras se retorcía un largo mechón de cabello entre los dedos-De por si ya me siento extraño siendo mujer pero luego usted viene y me dice que me imagina como la general Kloud…me siento muy…incomodo estando con usted

-¿Eh?-Cross le miro como si no comprendiera mas luego se rio-Jajaja No te habrás enamorado de mi ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no!

-En ese caso, ayúdame a conquistar a Kloud-el pelirojo encendió un cigarrillo tranquilamente

-No necesita ayuda en eso.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-le miro sorprendido

-Ella parece algo celosa de mi…Solo aléjese de mí y listo

-Eso no servirá de mucho…Ven conmigo, tengo un plan, muchacho. Vamos a hacerla hervir de celos…tantos, que tendrá que lanzarse a mis brazos por fin.

Laura le dirigió una cara de pocos amigos.

-Ok…si no me ayudas delatare a todos sobre lo de Lenalee…Oh, si…Komui los matara jujuju

-Eres un gran chantajista…

-Gracias.

-Grrrr…

Cross se levanto y salió de la habitación tomando a Laura de la mano. Y asi sin más toco la puerta del cuarto de la general rubia…

No respondió.

-No está-declaro el hombre de cabello de fuego jalándola por el pasillo

-¿¡Como sabe!¡Tal vez lo está ignorando!

-No lo creo, por lo general siempre me dice "Largate, idiota"

Una vez llegaron al comedor vieron como Kloud bebía tranquilamente una taza de café en un rincón con Lau a su lado.

-¿Y cuál es su fabuloso plan?

-Tú solo actúa como lo hiciste en mi cama-le dijo sonriendo

-¡Maldito estup…

Lavi no pudo terminar de insultarlo pues este la jalo a un par de mesas frente a la general. Antes de poder preguntar que harían el general le levanto la barbilla e introdujo su cálida lengua en su boca bruscamente.

-ngh!-Lavi solo pudo ver la mirada de la general(quien casi suelta la tasa por la impresión)

Sintió las manos de Cross en su espalda y en su nuca profundizando el beso.

Por un momento Lavi deseo ser…ser verdaderamente el objeto de deseo del general Cross Marian…

Kloud se levanto de inmediato de la mesa y les dirigió una última mirada llena de celos y furia. Lau gruño en su hombre enseñando los dientes

"Puf" De repente un humo rosa rodeo a los dos pelirojos…

Cross seguía besando al otro cuando el humo rosa se hubo disipado…

Lavi, ya en su verdadero cuerpo le miro avergonzado y sorprendido mientras sentía sus cálidos labios aun sobre los suyos. Ahora era diferente ahora Lavi ya era hombre…

"Me lleva…"pensó el general mirando a la rubia

Kloud no comprendía nada…Si, la Orden Oscura estaba llena de lunáticos.

-Esto no es lo que parece-comento Cross con cierto nerviosismo

-Yo…-Lavi se miro la ropa que le quedaba ahora mal-Yo no…

-Te amo, Kloud-declaro el general

El joven ojiverde quería morirse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras tanto en alguna ciudad de España…

Johnny volvia a ser Johnny. El científico dejo pasar el efecto del último experimento para volver a ser él mismo en lo que estaba ahí en la pacifica España.

-¿Y luego como volverá a la normalidad?-le pregunto un buscador

Se encontraban en el balcón de la habitación de un hotel, mirando el paisaje

-Cuando tenga que regresar volveré a tomar esta cosa-le enseño un frasquito lleno de aquel nefasto experimento que lo hizo como Lenalee

-Debió ser difícil…

-Si…algo, pero tengo el mal presentimiento de que a Lavi le va peor que a mi…-comento para después contarle al buscador toda la historia

-Últimamente yo no suelo pasarme mucho por los cuarteles generales-dijo el joven de gabardina amarillenta cuando el científico hubo acabado-pero parece que el ambiente por ahí es bastante divertido-sonrió

-No sé si yo diría "divertido" jeje-"Todo debe andar de cabeza aun"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

A pesar de ya ser de tarde, en el mundo de Road Kamelot seguía siendo de mañana…

Lenalee iba muy acaramelada con el peliblanco besándole en la mejilla de vez en cuando y parloteando cosas como: "¿Cuándo nos casaremos?" o "¿Qué nombre le ponemos a nuestros hijos, Allen?"

Kanda…bueno, el estaba a punto de golpear a la china porque esta no se callaba.

Por otra parte el samurái sentía que algo no andaba bien… No estaba seguro…¿Habían pasado ya tres veces la misma tienda o acaso eran toda una cadena de tiendas idénticas?

Antes de poder decirles a la parejita feliz lo que acaba de descubrir, el hombre barbudo que pretendía atacar a la china se apareció frente a ellos

-Atrás…-le dijo Allen a la chica

Solo que esta vez el hombre estaba armado.

El hombre disparo tan rápido que a los exorcistas no les dio tiempo de activar sus inocencias…

-¡LENALEEE!-exclamaron los jóvenes…

Ahora la china estaba en el suelo mientras sangre la rodeaba…la bala dio justo en la cabeza…

oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

Tiedoll y la mini Lenalee se entretenían en el compartimiento del general

La pequeña jugaba con los lentes del general, quien la veía con ternura.

-Ya no estamos lejos…me pregunto cómo estarán por allá-comento el general-Pronto te reunirás de nuevo con tu hermano y los demás…

-Sip n.n

**(Domingo en la noche)**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ahí esta el cap…Ok…emmm…bueno pues ¿como ven? Termine poniendo un poquito de CrossXLavi jeje…Disculpen los dedazos o faltas de ortografía que encuentren por ahí…EN EL SIEGUIENTE CAP…ES DE NOCHE Y ALLEN Y KANDA NO SE RECUPERAN DEL SHOCK DE VER A SU AMIGA MUERTA …PERO ROAD DECIDE QUE FUE SUFICIENTE…LAVI POR SU PARTE NO SOPORTA LA DECLARACION DE CROSS Y HARTO SABOTEA DICHA DECLARACION ROMANTICA PARA KLOUD PARA DESPUES REGRESAR A SU VIDA ¿NORMAL?XD …EL LUNES YA SE ACERCA LENTAMENTE HORA A HORA…esto en el penúltimo cap…NOS VEMOS!QUE ESTEN BIEN!BYE!


	17. Largo camino a casa

Hola!¿Que creen? Aquí esta el penúltimo cap n.n _**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!SUS REVIEWS SON LOS QUE HAN MATENIDO VIVO AL FIC Y A MI DURANTE LOS ULTIMOS…MESES?XD! **_Y si, lo siento, lo siento…ah….el cap es algo corto pero pues es porque igual ando algo corta de tiempo libre…

D gray man es de Katsura Hoshino….Ah…¿Qué sería de nosotros sin el fabuloso manga de Hoshino? Ah…

Dsifrutenlo!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOoOO

**17.-Largo camino a casa.**

**(Domingo en la noche)**

El cielo se había convertido de anaranjado a azul violáceo. El Noe del placer aun se encontraba sentando en un tejado mirando distraídamente la ciudad

-Esto es tan aburrido…-decía el apuesto moreno mientras fumaba un fino cigarrillo-hubiera sido mejor si iba a ver qué hacían Debbito y Jasdero…

-¡Yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho!-le dijo Road sonriendo ampliamente

-Si…eso veo…¿sabes, Road? Ya es algo tarde y el Conde nos pidió que llegáramos temprano a cenar

-¿¡Eh!¡No, yo quiero quedarme un rato más!

-Como quieras-le dijo Tyki ya algo fastidiado-Pero yo ya me voy…

-¡No, quédate conmigo un rato mas!-le dijo la niña haciendo berrinche

-Argh…Esta bien, te espero…¡Pero apúrate, Road!

-Ok.

En el mundo de Road Kamelot…

El hombre barbudo disparo tan rápido que a los exorcistas no les dio tiempo de activar sus inocencias…

-¡LENALEEE!-exclamaron los jóvenes…

Ahora la china estaba en el suelo mientras sangre la rodeaba…la bala dio justo en la cabeza…

El asesino comenzó a huyo por un callejón…

Allen cayó de rodillas al piso mirando sin poder creer a su amiga… Kanda, bastante sorprendido se propuso ir tras el asesino…

"¡Esto no puede estar pasando!¡Lenalee esta…¡No es cierto, ella no puede estar…" se decía Allen en su mente totalmente alterado.

El albino se acerco lentamente hacia la chica y le hizo a un lado el fleco que tenia sobre la cara…Sus pálidos dedos se mancharon de sangre…Desvió de inmediato la vista para no ver el agujero que había dejando la bala en su amiga.

De pronto comenzó a llorar…

-No…Lenaleee….Nada de esto habría pasado si nosotros no…-sollozo-Lenalee…¡eh!

Pues ambos chicos estaban destrozados por lo que acababa de pasar pero la idea de que Komui los enterraría 10 metros bajo tierra por su descuido…Ambos pensaban que lo mejor era ir huyendo lejos de ahí…

Casi le da un infarto al peliblanco cuando la mano de la chica le tomo la suya…

…Por su parte Kanda corría por las calles tras el asesino de la china, desenvaino su espada y se lanzo sobre el hombre.

-¡Ven aquí, maldito!-grito, pero antes de que pudiera lastimarlo la cabeza de este exploto justo frente a sus ojos…

La cabeza del hombre no salpico sangre, sino que esparció confeti, serpentinas y globitos de colores

-¡Que demo…

-Creo que ya fue suficiente jujuju-fue lo que oyeron la parejita de exorcistas mientras aquel loco mundo desaparecía.

Ambos estaban en suelo y Road les miraba sonriente

-pufff, menos mal, Road ¿ya por fin te cansaste?-le regaño Tyki desde el tejado cercano

-Sip.

-¿R-road?-susurro el albino

-¿Si, amor?

-¿¡eh!-Allen se sonrojo

-¡KYA, Eres tan lindo!-le dijo la Noe abrazandolo

-¡Tuuuu…-exclamo Kanda mas que dispuesto a cortarla en pedacitos hasta hacerla polvo

-¡Tu no te metas, tonto samurái!Ah, no entiendo porque te molesta tanto esto-dijo sonriéndole coquetamente al chico de ojos plateados

-Road…-le llamo Tyki

-¿Acaso estas celoso, samurái?-pregunto la niña

Kanda se puso rojo de pies a cabeza…ok, ya había arruinado todo en la Orden y ahí ya todos sabían el secreto pero ¿que los Noes lo supieran también?¡NUNCA!

**-**Entonces, ¿Estas celoso de que le preste atención a Allen y no a ti?¿Acaso te gusto, Kanda Yu?

Esa niña Noe estaba loca

-Te falta un tornillo, Noe-le dijo fríamente el asiático-¡El que se enamore de ti estará tan ciego y chiflado como tú, niñata!

-¡humpf!¡Callate!

-¡Road!-volvió a gritar Tyki-Ah…¡olvidado, me voy por mi cuenta!

-Bu!….Bueno, Nos vemos, exorcistas…¡Adios, Allen!

-…

-¡Lárgate de aquí de una vez!-exclamo el peliazul

Road le saco la lengua antes de desaparecer en su colorido armario junto con el apuesto moreno.

oOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Esto no es lo que parece-comento Cross con cierto nerviosismo cuando separo su boca de un rojo Lavi…Por fin Laura se había ido

-Yo…-Lavi se miro la ropa que le quedaba ahora mal-Yo no…

-Te amo, Kloud-declaro el general

El joven ojiverde quería morirse. El general hizo a un lado al menor un ligero empujon y le dio la espalda para mirar a la rubia.

-…-Kloud seguía en shock…Acababa de ver como una voluptuosa mujer que se hacía llamar Laura se había convertido en el Bookman junior de la Orden

-Te amo, Kloud, todo esto lo hice para conquistarte…-sonrio-bueno quería provocarte…

-¿¡Harías el favor de explicarme qué demonios está pasando aquí!-exclamo la general

-Bueno veras…

Lavi, por otra parte, había quedado de lado detrás de la conversación de los mayores.

"¿Pero que demonios me paso? Es que…por varios momentos me sentí tan…atraído al general…no pude evitarlo…" Se miro las manos

Cross había empezado a relatar lo sucedido desde que vio a "Laura"

"Pero yo nunca fui asi…¡Siempre me gustaron las mujeres!"Se decía el pelirojo al confuso"¡Siempre!...Si…siempre me han gustado las mujeres…"

El menor ya no prestaba atención a lo que decía Cross pero al parecer este le había dicho algo lindo a la rubia, pues esta por un momento puso cara de compasión(cosa muy rara en ella)

"¡De seguro fue esa porquería que me dieron y que accedí a tomar…Esto me pasa por querer hacerme el héroe!"

Lavi volteo a verlos, de alguna forma Kloud ya estaba abrazando al mujeriego general

-"Esa cosa me afecto en todo, solo por eso quería al general…pero ahora jujujuju" Lavi sonrio malévolamente "El tonto Cross me uso solamente, ahora yo voy a arruinarle el día…o la vida muajajajaja"

El general de cabello de fuego y la rubia estaban a punto de besarse cuando el menor interrumpió

-Vaya, ya me había gustado como era usted en la cama, general-dijo seductoramente

Cross abrio mucho los ojos suplicándole que se callara

-¿Acaso tu…-dijo Kloud mirándole extrañada

-¡No, Kloud!¡Jamás lo haría, y menos con un chico que se transformo en una bella chica!¡Para mí solo existes tu!-aquello no convencía después de todo era conocido como mujeriego sin remedio

-mmm…que lastima, voy a extrañar tu cuerpo fuerte y vigoroso y tus labios…-sonrió, si que le haría sufrir.

La general Nine se alejo un par de pasos del Cross

-¡No le creas, Kloud! ¡Lo que te diga no es cierto!

-Yo…voy a mi habitación-su mono subió a su hombro-Vamos, Lau-dijo dedicándole al general una mirada como de repugnancia

Kloud desapareció por la puerta confusa.

-¡Tu…-empezaba a decir Cross Marian furioso pero al voltearse se encontró con un sonriente Lavi.

-Nada de esto fue divertido…bueno, de hecho si pero…Usted se lo gano general, piénselo mejor la próxima vez que quiera usar a alguien-le dijo para salir después del comedor más que satisfecho

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Allen y Kanda ya caminaban lentamente de regreso a la Orden pensando en lo que les acababa de pasar…Otra problema que sumar a la larga lista que habían tenido desde el accidente…

Pasaban las horas, lo minutos y los segundos…Al día siguiente seria Lunes y su destino se escribiría conforme lo que pasaría…. Se suponía que Johnny seguiría suplantando a la china pero… ¿Y si algo salía mal?... Porque siempre algo salía irremediablemente mal… El asiático venia pensando en todo esto cuando su adoración y su dolor de cabeza personal le hizo una pregunta de la nada.

-Oi…Kanda-le llamo el albino

-¿Qué?-repuso el otro bruscamente

-¿Alguna vez te gusto Lenalee?

-¿Qué? ¿Por que de repente preguntas eso?

-¿Eso fue un sí, Kanda?

-No y punto final

-No, espera…

-¿Desconfías de mi, Moyashi?-pregunto en tono frio pero esperando un no por respuesta, sin embargo solo recibió un silencio-¿Y bien?

-No desconfío de ti

-¿Por qué tardaste en responder?

-¿Y tu porque me respondiste de manera tan cortante?-exclamo- Seguro si te gusto Lenalee alguna vez!…-miro el piso-Es decir, es la única mujer con la que tienes contacto en la Orden porque nunca le hablas a las buscadoras….Tu conoces a Lena desde hace mucho, ¡de seguro te fijaste alguna vez en ella y…

-¡Cierra la boca de una vez, Allen!

Ambos pararon de caminar, los dos igual de sorprendidos. ¿Lo había llamado por su nombre? ¿Acaso era hora del Apocalipsis? ¿Estaban en otra dimensión?

-Acabas de llamarme…

-¡Si, yo sé lo que dije, Moyashi!-replico el samurái ligeramente sonrojado

-¿Por qué me…

-¡Ahora no me cambies el tema!-el mayor agarro al albino de los hombros-¡Que te entre en la cabeza que ahora no quiero a nadie más que a ti-suspiro-Ok, si, alguna vez me fije en Lenalee pero eso era cuando fui niño ¡cuando aun no te conocía, baka!…¿Contento con esa respuesta?

-Si-sonrió con complicidad-En cuanto a lo de llamarme por mi nombre…

-¡Se hace tarde, vámonos!-le dijo siguiendo caminando

-¿¡Porque lo hiciste!¡Nunca me llamas por mi nombre!

-¡tch!¡Ya lo se! ¿¡Y!-exclamo dispuesto a dejar al menor solo, después de todo el niño ya sabía el camino de regreso

-¡Dilo otra vez!-exclamo Allen con una gran sonrisa pero ojos de borreguito a medio morir-¡Di otra vez mi nombre, por favor, Kanda!

-¡No!

-Andaaaa…-el albino se colgó del brazo del peliazul-¡Dilo de nuevooo….por favoooor!

-¡Ya te dije que no, MOYASHI!-le dijo zarandeándolo pero el chico parecía haberse convertido en chicle o pegamento

-¡Llámame Allen!

-¡No puedes obligarme!

-¡¿Quieres ver que si!-amenazo divertido

-¡SUELTAME, MOYASHIIIIII!

Sin duda el camino a casa seria muuuyyyy largo…bueno, por lo menos para Kanda…

OOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ah….eh aquí el penúltimo capitulo… disculpen si hay por ahí faltas de ortografía o incoherencias jejejeje ahora si…EJEM EJEM EJEM…EN EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE PROBLEMAS EN LA ORDEN…ES LA HORA DE VERDAD…ES LUNES EN LA MAÑANA Y TODOS ESPERAN NERVIOSAMENTE A QUE JOHNNY HAGA SU APARICION COMO LENALEE…TIEDOLL POR OTRA PARTE LLEVA DE REGRESO A LA MINICHINA…LA FIESTA EMPIEZA Y LLEGA LA PERSONA ESPERADA…O NO?...¿KOMUI SE DARA CUENTA DE TODO?¿RODARAN CABEZAS? MÁS ESPECIFICAMENTE LAS DE ALLEN Y KANDA?...¿HABRA UN FINAL FELIZ O UN FINAL IRREMEDIABLEMENTE MALO? Todas estas preguntas serán contestadas en el ultimo cap n.n muchas gracias por sus reviews….NOS VEMOS!procurare no tardarme ¬¬…QUE ESTEN BIEN!BYE!


	18. ¿Problemas resueltos?

Hola!Aquí esta mi último saludo de este fic…Este el ultimo capítulo de esta historia que empezó llamándose _Persecución en la Orden _ primer fic que publique …Que tiempos aquellos Ah….ya me voy a poner sentimental XD…pero bueno creo que no eh cambiado demasiado mi estilo jujuju…Ahora, dejare de hablar de mi ^^…_**LES AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZON SUS REVIEWS A LO LARGO DE ESTA HISTORIA A:…**_Al final pondré a todos n.n

D gray man blablablablabla Ya todos saben que no es mio

Disfrútenlo porque ya se acabo XD

oOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**18.- ¿Problemas resueltos?**

**(Lunes en la mañana…el día final muajajajajajajaja XD)**

El sol salía lentamente por el horizonte iluminando poco a poco a la Orden Oscura… Desde una de las ventanas de una habitación se podía ver una cara blanquecina.

Allen miraba melancólico como salía el sol…Aquella esfera de fuego lo torturaba saliendo extremadamente lento… Ya no quería retrasar más aquel día…

-Baka, el tonto de Johnny llega hoy y no habrá problemas-le dijo Kanda que estaba sentado en la cama, permanecía sereno (bueno, por fuera parecía sereno pero dentro de él sentía un fuego quemándole al ver a su albino tapado a medias con una microscópica sabana)

-Supongo pero….

-Vístete, Moyashi, tenemos que estar alertas de todo lo que pase

-¿"Moyashi"?-le sonrió

-¡Olvídalo, ya tuve suficiente de eso ayer en la noche!

-¡Pero es que…-dijo Allen con voz linda

-No me presiones, Moyashi…

-ah…Bakanda…

Una vez vestido, los dos jóvenes salieron de la habitación para ir a reunirse con Reever en el comedor.

Como era de esperarse el comedor estaba a reventar de personas que querían a la china (bueno, ya todos estaban al tanto de que había pasado pero aun así debían estar ahí). Cerca de la entrada había un enorme cartel que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños, Lenalee" y muchos ya tenían preparadas serpentinas y confeti para cuando la "chica" llegara.

-¡Hey, Reever, hola!-le llamo Allen al australiano

-Ah, hola, chicos-les saludo el castaño

-¿Dónde está el tonto de Komui?-pregunto el asiático

-Preparando su regalo para Lena…no quiero saber que va a ser…

-¿Sabes a qué hora llega Johnny?

-Debería llegar en una hora más o menos…

Los tres se quedaron en silencio parecía que todos ya habían perdido toda esperanza en encontrar a la verdadera china…Algunos ya decían que Johnny la iba a tener que suplantar el resto de su vida.

-Por cierto, chicos ¿han visto a Lavi?-pregunto el científico

-…-Kanda intento sin éxito disimular su enorme sonrisa de burla

-Nop…-Allen le dio un codazo al mayor-no lo hemos visto. Espero este bien.

-No lo sé…no creo que haya estado bien…-suspiro-después de todo estaba con el general Cross y quien sabe que habrán hecho…

-¿Estuvo con el pervertido de Cross?-sonrió nuevamente con un dejo de maldad-De seguro no salió intacto…je

Algunos buscadores ya habían empezado a beber un poco de vino… Allen y Kanda se paseaban por el comedor y vieron a Krory y a Miranda hablando con caras preocupadas, antes de acercarse a ellos el general Cross paso frente a ellos balbuceando maldiciones y diciendo algo como "tengo que buscar a Kloud".

-Hola, Miranda, Krory-les saludo el albino

-Ah, Allen…hola-saludo la alemana

-hola…¿oigan ya vieron a Lavi?-pregunto el hombre parecido a un vampiro

-Eh, no ¿Por qué?

-Errrr, no sé cómo explicarlo, parece extraño…yo creo que algo le paso

-Mírenlo ustedes-Miranda les señalo con la cabeza un rincón.

Lavi estaba sentado solo en una mesa con una botella de vino a medias en una mano. Hablaba solo y todos alrededor lo veían extrañados.

-Eh…¿Lavi?¿Estás bien?-le pregunto Allen poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amigo

-¿Qué si estoy bien, Allen?-le dijo el pelirojo riendo obviamente ya borracho-¡Estoy igual de bien que tú!-le dijo jalándolo para susurrarle al oído-Me temo que ya no soy puro y casto ¿¡Puedes creerlo! Jajajajaja

Kanda levanto una ceja al escuchar, Allen no comprendio

-¡Ahora somos iguales, Allen! jeje Ninguno de los dos es ahora puro y cashto

Un grupo de buscadores y científicos rio por lo bajo mirando al peliblanco y al asiático

-…-"Lo había olvidado…ya todo el mundo lo sabe…"pensó el menor sonrojado al comprender

-¡Estúpido Crosss!-dijo el ojiverde antes de acabarse la botella

-Tch…tenía razón-se burlo el peliazul.

Lavi estaba a punto de agarrar otra botella cuando una mano se la quito. Bookman le miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Habrá que prohibir el alcohol a los exorcistas jóvenes idiotas como tu-comento el viejo-Y aun tenemos el asunto de los libros antiguos manchados

-¡Yo no sé nada de esos libros, estás loco, panda!

Bookman hizo gala de su fuerza dándole un buen golpe en la cabeza al borracho pelirojo

-¡Mas respeto, muchacho insolente!

Fue en eso que un nervioso Tapp se acerco corriendo a Reever para susurrarle:

-Johnny acaba de llegar

-Ok, ya voy…Que Dios nos ayude…

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

Johnny-normal- iba bajando de la lancha junto con un buscador.

-Por fin en casa…aunque me agradaron estas vacaciones…-suspiro

-…-Al buscador le salio una gota de sudor gigante

-Probablemente hayan sido mis primeras y últimas vacaciones jajajaja-su risa se fue apagando-Ah…que deprimente

Reever llego corriendo a recibirlo

-¡Johnny!¡¿Por qué aun no has cambiado!-exclamo

-Yo…

-¡Cambia ahora, Komui viene para aca!

Rápidamente el científico saco un frasquito y tomo el contenido, el humo se disolvió y se visto para la ocasión…con el uniforme de exorcista de la china

-¡LEEENALEEEEE!-exclamo el científico con complejo de hermana lanzándose para abrazar (y asfixiar) a su querida hermana-¡TE EXTRAÑE TANTO!

-Yo…yo ta-tambien, her…hermano-le dijo Johnny con voz de chica-Ya…estoy en casa…pero me…asfix

-¡Ah, sí, lo siento!¡Es que te quiero tantoooo!-le dijo soltándola-Ahora vamos, vamos-le dijo tomándola de la muñeca y arrastrándola hacia los pasillos para ir al comedor

Exactamente dos minutos después otra balsa llego…

Tiedoll ayudo a la minichina a salir

-Hemos llegado, Lenalee.

-¡Sip!-la niña sonrió miro hacia ambos lados y dio un pasito dispuesta a echarse a correr (nuevamente)

-Me temo que ahora no tienes tiempo para jugar, Lenalee-le dijo amablemente el general tomándola de la manita

-ok…

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

Entonces se empezaron a escuchar rumores por todo el comedor. Ya se pasaba la voz de que la portadora de botas de acero había llegado.

Kanda y Allen acaban de enterarse.

-Johnny ya está aquí…-comento el albino

-Asi es…

-Vamos a verlo

-¿Qué? ¿Para qué, Moyashi?

-Nos, tengo el presentimiento de que algo anda mal

-tch…

-¡Vamos!

Finalmente ambos chicos salieron del comedor (el mayor con cara de fastidio) y se dirigieron en dirección al puerto de la Orden.

No pasaron ni tres minutos antes de que se encontraran al general Tiedoll agarrando de la mano a la minichina

-¡Lenaleeeee!-exclamo Allen corriendo hacia ella

-¡Príncipe!-exclamo la niña soltándose del viejo general para ir a recibir un abrazo del apuesto "príncipe"

-¡Ya estás aquí!-suspiro-¡Estamos salvados!

-¡Hola, princesa!

-Tch…-a Kanda le salto una venita en la frente

-Supongo que esto significa que Johnny no ah llegado…

-Nosotros no lo vimos en el puerto-comento Tiedoll

-Bueno…¡hay que ir al comedor ahora!-dijo el peliblanco tomando de la mano a Lenalee

-¿¡Estás loco, Moyashi!-exclamo el samurái-¡Aun es una niña!

-¡Pero…

El general sonrió

-Por cierto, chicos-les dijo sonriendo y haciendo que estos se callaran-¿Cómo fue que paso todo esto? No me lo creía cuando me encontré a una niña muy parecida a Lenalee en mi maleta de viaje…

Los dos jóvenes por un momento no supieron que decir

-Tuvimos un pequeño accidente…errr…Lamentamos haberle causado inconvenientes, general-le dijo Allen inclinándose ligeramente al igual que Kanda

-No hay problema jejeje, Lenalee me entretuvo mucho, fue divertido…

En eso el peliblanco sintió como tiraban un poco de su pantalón, miro hacia abajo para ver a Lenalee cruzando las piernas.

-Quiero ir al baño…

-¿¡Ahora!

-Si…

-Suerte, chicos-les dijo Tiedoll alejándose por el pasillo

Los jóvenes suspiraron y se dirigieron al baño más cercano con la minichina quien parecía que no iba a aguantar mucho… Encontraron un baño que se encontraba en un pasillo oscuro. Allen le abrió la puerta (y tuvo que prender la luz, que por cierto no servía bien) para encontrarse con un tétrico baño.

-Entra ya-le apuro Kanda

-¡Ven conmigo, me da miedo!

-¿¡Que!

-Vamos, Kanda-le dijo Allen, el peliazul se cruzo de brazos-Ah…Yo te acompaño, lenalee

-¡No!¡Los hombres no pueden entrar con una mujer!-miro a Kanda-¡Ven tu conmigo, princesa!

-¡Maldición!-el asiático tomo de la mano a la niña y la obligo a entrar.

La pequeña se encerró en un cubículo.

Lo que tenía que sufrir por una tonta pelea…¡Una pelea fingida!

"¡Pufff!" Kanda se sobresalto cuando un humo azul empezó a salir del cubículo donde estaba la niña…Una vez que el humo se disolvió se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero un grito lo detuvo.

Tras un segundo empujo la puerta…Solo alcanzo a ver un poco de piel y mechones de cabello largos antes de que la puerta le pegara directo en la cara.

Al escuchar el grito Allen entro corriendo.

-¡AAAHHHHHH!

-¿¡Lenalee!-exclamo el albino

-¡¿Allen!-su voz había cambiado ya no era aniñada-¿¡Que estoy haciendo aquí!¿¡Que paso!

Kanda se froto la nariz antes de comentar

-Menos mal…tch

-¿Kanda? ¿¡Chicos que está pasando!-gritaba muy alterada la chica-¡¿Por qué no traigo ropa!-exclamo mirando un poco de tela desgarrada a su alrededor-¿¡Que paso!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoO

"Lenalee" esperaba pacientemente fuera de la oficina de su hermano quien había entrado a recoger quien sabe qué cosa

-Ah…

-Ya esta-Komui salió con algo en la espalda, parecía un enorme caja cubierta con una lona

-¿Y eso, her-hermano?

-¡Ya veras, vamos!

OoOoOoOooOooOoOoOoOoOO

Los chicos se miraban nerviosamente mientras la verdadera Lenalee, se ponía su ropa-ropa que el Allen le había traído de su habitación- La chica preguntaba muy confundida desde el cubículo puesto que no recordaba nada después de la pelea de los jóvenes.

-¡¿Y como que es Lunes!-exclamaba-Eso no es posible, entonces sería mi cum…

-Si, hoy es tu cumpleaños y todos te esperan en el comedor-le interrumpió el peliblanco

La china salió del baño ya vestida

-No entiendo nada, chicos…

-Es mejor no saber…-susurro el peliazul- Vámonos

Salieron del baño los tres. Los dos jóvenes evadiendo las insistentes preguntas de la china para dirigirse al comedor.

…

Komui llegaba al comedor cubriendo con sus manos los ojos de su hermanita-Johnny se preparaba para fingir sorpresa al ver la fiesta de cumpleaños…

Al ver llegar a la china todo el mundo guardo silencio.

-¿Sabes que día es hoy, mi preciosa Lenalee?-pregunto el científico

-Eh…¿No?...digo…¿Si?

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, LENALEE!-exclamaron todos en el comedor cuando Komui le descubrió los ojos a la chica.

Empezó a caer confeti y volaron serpentinas por todo el salón. Algunos levantaron copas de vino, mientras enn una esquina había una enorme mesa que amenazaba con caerse en pedazos por el peso de docenas de regalos.

Todos le sonreían-con cierto nerviosismo- a la Lenalee que también sonreía al parecer muy sorprendida y agradecida.

-¡Felices diecisiete año, preciosura!-exclamo Jerry que iba frente un buscadores que cargaban un monumental pastel con diecisiete velitas de colores hasta arriba.

El cocinero cargo a la joven para que esta alcanzara las velas para apagarlas.

Gritos de alegría inundaron el comedor.

Komui y Lenalee seguían de espaldas a la puerta cuando el trio apareció. Los hermanos Lee no los vieron pero todo el mundo se quedo mudo de terror al ver a otra Lenalee parada en la entrada con cara de confusión y de shock.

Kanda y Allen se quedaron congelados al ver a Johnny junto con Komui mirando el pastel.

-¡Muchas gracias a todos!-exclamo Johnny aun sin darse cuenta de nada

-Eh…¡Si, si…¡Vamos cortar el pastel!¡Por allá!-Jerry les ordeno a los buscadores ir hacia una mesa.-¡Vamos, Komui!

Reever se acerco corriendo a los tres jóvenes en shock

-¿¡Lenalee!-susurro el australiano

-¡Que esta…-empezaba a gritar la china pero Allen le tapo la boca

-¡Tienes que irte de aquí!

-¡Pero

-¡Reever!-se oyó el grito de Komui y al pobre científico casi le da un infarto y rápidamente se puso frente a la china para taparla-¡¿No piensas acompañarnos!¡Ah, Kanda, Allen ¿Qué hacen ahí?¡Vengan!

Los tres asintieron pero no se movieron

Komui levanto una ceja.

-¡Vengan!-aquello sonó mas a una orden

-Lento-les susurro Reever a los chicos-Mantente detrás de mí, Lenalee

-Pero…

-¡Solo hazlo!-le dijo fríamente el samurái-Tch

El cuarteto se acerco y por fin Komui los dejo de mirar. Todos suspiraron…Pero aquello no se había acabado…

-Tenemos que sacar a una Lenalee de aquí-le comento seriamente Krory a Miranda…Lavi estaba ahí también pero no puso atención a causa de que estaba más interesando en la nueva botella que acababa de conseguir a espaldas de Bookman.

-¡Que se cierren las puertas para que nadie nos moleste en este feliz dia!-grito el chino y casi por arte de magia, las enormes puertas del comedor se cerraron solas.

A todo el mundo le apareció un aura depresiva detrás, ahí iba su salvación.

Reever les pidió con la mirada a unos científicos que escondieran a la verdadera Lena.

Una vez con los científicos la chica pregunto en susurro totalmente aterrada

-¿Quién es esa?¿¡Quien!

-Tranquilízate…Es Johnny , él tomo tu lugar todo este tiempo

-¿"Todo este tiempo"?Esperen…¿¡Johnny!¿¡Como….

-Errrr….

Se cortó el pastel y pronto todo pasaron a ver como se abrían los regalos.

-¡Primero el de tu queridísimo hermano!-exclamo Komui haciendo de lado unos cuantos paquetes coloridos

-…Ok-"Oh, dios…protégeme" pensaba Johnny quitando la lona y luego abriendo la caja que su hermano le dio…

Lo que había dentro n sorprendió a nadie….Un mini komurin…

-Ah…Gracias, hermano…¿Qué hace?

-Mira-el chino presiono un botón del komurin y este saco de su interior unos cepillos

-¡Así ya no tendrás problemas al peinarte, porque minikomurin numero…numero….errrr….bueno, este robot te ayudara a peinarte

-Pero…

-¡Komurin, déjala aun más linda de lo que ya esta!

El robot tomo de las coletas a la chica y se las deshizo para peinarla….todo hubiera estado bien de no ser porque parecía querer arrancarle a la cabeza a la china

-¡AAAHHHHH!

-¡Lenalee!

Una vez resuelto el incidente se siguió con la fiesta. Johnny y Lenalee se encontraron una vez por un minuto para ponerse acuerdo. Ninguna podía salir así que se turnarían para engañar a Komui(La verdadera aun no entendía nada)…

Uno que otro buscador joven…o más bien, uno que otro loco se decidió a ir a declarársele a la china…No se hace falta decir que esos buscadores no verían la luz del día…Y Johnny no sabia que hacer cuando le preguntaban…

Por otra parte Kanda y Allen iban de un lado a otro, alertas de que Johnny y Lenalee no se encontraran mientras Komui estaba cerca…

Con todo y eso hubo unas que otras confusiones…

-¡Lenalee, aquí está el vaso de ponche que me pediste!-le decía Komui dándole un vaso a Johnny

-¿Qué te pedí? Yo no…¡Es decir…si, gracias, hermano.

-¡Voy por otra rebanada de pastel, no te muevas de aquí!

Komui corrió hacia la mesa donde estaba el pastel y justo cuando estaba cortando un pedazo vio a su hermana a su lado

-¡Ah, Lenalee….eh…que rápida, no vi que venías detrás de mí! Te dije esperaras-sonrio

-¿Eh?-la china no comprendió, estaba ahí desde hacía un par de minutos

-Pero si eh estado aquí hablando con Miranda-le dijo mirando a la alemana

-¡Pero si hace un momento!

Reever vio lo ocurrido

-¡Hey, Komui!¡Creo que alguien dijo algo indecente sobre Lenalee!

-¿¡QUE!¡YO MISMO MATARE AL PULPO QUE SE ATREVIO A HACER ESO!-el científico se alejo dispuesto a matar…

-Gracias-le agradeció

-De nada…errr…¿Johnny?

-Nop-sonrió-Ah…espero que Allen y Kanda me expliquen que paso durante toda esta semana

-Ah jejeje-Miranda la miro nerviosa-¿Segura que quieres saber?

-…

El Plan de Komui era un baile para finalizar la fiesta. Empezó a sonar música de vals y las luces se apagaron un poco para dejar iluminado el centro del comedor.

El chino tomo a su hermana, alias Johnny, y ambos comenzaron a bailar…Bueno, Komui bailaba porque la otra no sabía ni cómo moverse

-¿Estás bien? Siempre bailaste mejor que yo.

-Ah…solo estoy un poco cansada jejejeje

…Lavi acababa de terminarse la tercera botella de licor….Cross intentaba convencer a Kloud de que bailaran…Allen y Kanda permanecían en un rincón mirando todo… Lenalee miraba a su hermano escondida tras Miranda y Krory

El Bookman junior miro a la china y sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella tambaleando.

-Vamosh a bailar, Lenaleee…-le dijo tomándola de la muñeca y jalándola hacia la pista de baila

-¡No, Lavi, espera…

-¡Vamos!

Cuando estuvieron en el centro Lenalee se escondió tras el joven para que su hermano no la viera

-¿Con quién baila, Lavi?-pregunto el chino asomando un poco la cabeza

-Ah…debe ser con alguna buscadora…

El gran estratega Reever les dijo a todos que también bailaran para esconder al imprudente de Lavi y a la china.(Kloud de algún modo ya estaba bailando con Cross con una mirada de enamorada…fría pero enamorada, vaya que tenia cartas bajo la manga el general Cross)

Todo parecía que iba a acabar bien, ya varias personas se acercaban a alguna de las dos chinas para darles la última felicitación y regresar al trabajo…

-Ah…pufff, creo que nos salvamos-comento Allen a Kanda

-Tch…si…-paso un brazo por la cintura del menor

-¿¡Que…Que haces!

-Ya no vale la pena ocultarlo, Moyashi.

-Supongo, pero…

-Pero nada-le ordeno para después darle un rápido beso en los labios. Aun así no sería fácil acostumbrarse a las miradas burlonas pero bueno, mugen siempre estaba lista para lanzar un par de cortes…

Fue en eso que un borracho pelirojo se les acerco.

-¿Gran fieshta, eh?-sonrió

-Para ti lo fue…

-¡Ah, siempre tan amargado, Yu!

-…tch-Kanda pensaba perdonarlo nada más porque parecía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento, ya se reiría de èl después, lo atormentaría llamándolo "Luara"

-Que bien que Lenalee llegara hoy ¿no?-siguió Lavi, mientras por detrás Komui pasaba-Hubiera sido una lashtima que Johnny se hubiera quedado para shiempre como ella…Porque no seria lo mismo…

Ninguno se había percatado del científico

-Jajaja Lenalee una niña pequeña, jaja se veía tan lidishima y violable

-¡Lavi!-le regaño Allen, obviamente era el alcohol el que hablaba pues el ojverde jamás diría algo así

-¡Y todo por ushtedes dosh!Komui los mataria Jajaja, y tampoco puedo ni imaginarme lo que nosh haría Komui a todos por eshconder lo que pasho…

Una mano tomo a Lavi del hombro

-No tienes que imaginártelo, Lavi, ya veras…-les dijo Komui-¡YA VERAN TODOS!-exclamo hecho enloquecido como solo èl sabia hacerlo

Que fácil habían sido delatados, tan esfuerzo a la basura.

Al escuchar que los habían delatado a todos, todo el mundo corrió para salir del comedor(tuvieron que tirar las puertas). Buscadores, guardias y exorcistas por igual salieron huyendo despavoridos en todas direcciones.

Era como si Komui tuviera previsto que aquello pasaría, pues ya tenía un enorme Komurin listo.

Nuevamente, como hacía mucho tiempo, había iniciado una _persecución en la Orden_….solo que esta vez era diferente… La última vez Komui era el más desesperado por huir….

No hace falta decir que la enfermería estaba repleta de heridos y no había suficientes enfermeras para todos.

El científico con complejo de hermana pidió la explicación completa de lo que paso, Kanda y Allen terminaron hechos…errr…terminaron bastante mal a causa de los múltiples golpes de Komui que ya tenia otro castigo en mente.

El albino y el asiático caminaban hacia la oficina, Allen cojeaba.

-Au…duele-susurro

-Ah…-Kanda le miro unos segundos y se planto delante de él de espaldas.

-¿Qué?

-Sube-le dijo, bueno le ordeno

-Pero…

-Tu sube, Moyashi

Vacilante el peliblanco se dubio a la espalda del mayor abrazándolo ligeramente por el cuello para aspirar aquella esencia que acompañaba siempre al peliazul, Kanda sonrió para sus adentros. Allen sentía como el calor de su cuerpo le traspasaba haciéndolo sonrojar mientras su corazón latía aceleradamente.

Habian pasado muchas cosas durante aquella semana, muchas cosas locas. Pero curiosamente ahora que las recordaba, le parecía inmensamente divertido lo que había pasado y todo por una tontería.

-Fue divertido ¿no, Kanda?-pregunto sonriendo

Kanda paró en seco y le miro por sobre el hombro

-…-le miro fríamente

-¡Era broma, era broma! jejeje…eh…¡Caíste! jaja…je-dijo nervioso

-hum…-Kanda lo pensó ¿divertido? No estaba seguro de aquello…

Frente a la puerta Allen se bajo y tomo por sorpresa al mayor lanzándose a besarlo en la boca. Un hilillo de saliva los unía al separarse, necesitarían fuerzas para lo que viniera. Se miraron y abrieron juntos la puerta tomados de la mano

Una vez adentro de la oficina de Komui vieron que también estaba ahí Lenalee, la verdadera (Johnny estaba en la enfermería)

-¿Saben? Estaba pensando en que no fue suficiente, chicos-les dijo Komui

-¿A no?

-Nop- Lenalee sonrió malévolamente

-jujuju-el chino se rio antes de aventarles sin piedad ni aviso, dos botellitas de cristal que se rompieron llenándolos de un humo azul verdoso

El humo se disipo y ahora los chinos tenían frente a si a dos lindísimos niños con ropa demasiado grande

-¿¡Pero que demo…

-¡Ahhh

Aun conservaban su mente intacta.

-jejeje-los Lee rieron igual

-Y eso no es todo-Komui sonrió y saco una gran botella con un liquido rojo que ya casi se acababa-¿Recuerdan esto?

-¡!-Kanda lo recordaba, era aquello que el científico les había echado hace un tiempo a varios exorcistas que terminaron persiguiéndolo diciendo que lo deseaban

-Adivinen a quien se lo dimos

-No…-susurro el mayor

Allen estaba azul de miedo

-¡A TODA LA ORDEN!

Las puertas de la oficina empezaron a retumbar, Toda la Orden Oscura retumbaba a causa de miles de pasos que se dirigían hacia ahí.

-Yo que ustedes empezaba a correr, chicos-les dijo Lenalee sonriendo dulcemente

Kanda y Allen se miraron aterrados

Vaya…y los chicos que ya creían que los problemas habían acabado por fin…pero no, nuevos problemas acaban de empezar…

…La Orden Oscura nunca está tranquila…No mientras haya exorcistas jóvenes, científicos locos sin nada mejor que hacer que experimentos extraños, generales en busca de amor o destrucción, no mientras Komui sea Supervisor…

No…Nadie nunca podrá decir que la Orden Oscura es un lugar aburrido…

NUNCA…

Siempre, por más pequeños que sean, todos los días y a todas horas hay…

**Problemas en la Orden.**

oOoOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoO

Eso fue todo, fue tan divertido escribirlo n.n…En fin, Gracias a: **Kimi to Deatte Kara**(fue mi primerísimo review, y si no fuera por ella yo no habría activado los reviews anónimos XD, arigatou) **SeikaDragon****, ****Sans Couleur**(GRACIAS por ser mis primeros reviews), **Jigoku Yuki****, ****Sairen Tensa****, yuu hachiko, ****Alhena-star****,****D. Ledger****, ****0.-0.0**, ,(wow muchos reviews en el 2º cap XD), **Megagirl3****, ****Aicerg H KyNe****, ****Reela****, ****Hinakura1****, ****ika-oni****, ****SeikaDragon**(gracias a sus reviews me anime a seguir esto), **anonimolol, yuki souma, ****Celestialsan****, anonimolol, ****yuki-souma****, ****GRavity-San****, ****HaindiR**(gracias por seguir esta historia **HaindiR** n.n eres genial, gracias por tus comentarios),Ok, creo que nunca olvidare que me equivoque en el 6º cap y puse un cap de otra historia X/D, **Racksha yami****, Bayy;;*, anonimo-00, Lady Alice, ****kotoko-noda**(ARIGATOU por seguir mi fic a pesar de todo y por tus comentarios!), **fanitigril, DIANA, ****Chrono1984****…** muchas gracias, son todos geniales(lamento si falto alguien)…y ahora si…EJEM EJEM…errr…este…hum, ah, si!….ESPEREN NUEVOS FICS PROXIMAMENTE JAJAJAJAJA BYE!


End file.
